Family & Friends
by Viva La Amore
Summary: Marron had a child when she was only sixteen now she is dealing with the hardship of no money and no baby's father. How does she deal with all these new challenges. Rated T for now rated is likely to change.
1. Girlfriends, Man stuff and In Between

**Girlfriends, Man stuff and In Between**

Marron had got any sleep the night prior it was her son first day and school. She was a nervous wreck and lay in his little race car bed. Her mom had bought it for him for his sixth birthday last year. Smiling she watched him sleep soundly was she became more worried by the moment. Marron rubbed his head as he got deeper into a slumber kissing his head. She made sure he was covered and cozy. Walking out the room she shut the door soundly and sat in the living room. Adjusting her robe she flopped down on the old couch and looked at the bill on the table. It was in bright red letter that red past due. She hated seeing those. It was the electric bill. They wanted all of it and she barely had half.

For her to be so young Marron felt like she was forty. Her twenty-second was only two months ago. Marron ran her hands through her long blond hair and placed her hands over her face. "I should just be getting home from a party night worrying about my son's first day of school. Grayson you really fucked me over this time." The sound of his name just pissed her off. She believed him when he said they would be together forever. That was back when she was sixteen and got pregnant with West. He was the best thing to every happen to her. She cherished every moment she had with him. Her best friends warned her that he was no good for her. Now they were right. Grayson sent her a hundred dollars every two weeks as child support.

He stopped by once a year so his child support didn't go up every year. He was a dead beat but he was still financial way better off than her. She had two jobs one at a wedding boutique and the other was moonlighting on the weekend as a stripper. That was where she made most her money. Marron wasn't ashamed of her job because it was good honest money. She always kept her underwear on but it was degrading work. It helped that she worked in the rich part of town that most of her friends lived in. Music stars and rich business man all came in on her night. She could make at least a thousand dollars in one weekend if she just flirted a little. That was enough for rent, food for a week and the babysitter that watched West on the weekends.

It was hard work but she was doing fine without him.

She had no choice but to do fine. Her parents' offered to help and offered to let her stay at home but they lived to far from the mainland. There was no work there and she wanted to be out on her own. Looking toward the clock it was five in the morning. West needed to be up in about two hours so she just decided to let this time be hers. Walking back toward her bed room she opened a draw and began to pull out her clothes for her day job. She came to her box of pearls that her dearest friend bought her for her twenty first birthday. Marron wore them every day to work at the bridal shop. The card still sat in the Tiffany's box.

_To my best friend and l will always be there for you- Love always and forever Trunks V. Briefs_

A small smile came to her face at the thought of his name. He really lived the life. Trunks was three years older than her. He was there along with Goten to convenience her that her baby's father was no good and rotten. Once the baby came he didn't immediately leave he completely left when West turned two. He wasn't really there for the baby. He was there to live in her parents' house and eat free food. Plus he had a girlfriend while living at her parents' house. That was the last time she was with him. Turning on the bathwater she listened to the old pipes creek and whine. She didn't live in a fabulous apartment but it was next to the school and her job was just downtown. It was old and she paid only about six hundred dollars for a seven hundred square feet. It was small but there were two bedrooms.

She made it by. Her parents bought her some furniture so it wasn't all bad. Marron was grateful for all she had and she was proud of herself.

**Orange Star Primary School**

"Mommy when I get out of school can we go see Trunks and play at his big house with uncle Goten. They promised we would do man stuff". Marron smiled at him as she unlatched his booster seat. His blue eyes gleamed with excitement and innocence. "What kind of man stuff do guys do when mommies aren't around, huh is it good man stuff". He smiled a toothless smile since his front tooth fell out. "I can't tell I promised i wouldn't be a tatter". Marron rolled her eyes and grabbed his bag from the back seat next to him and helped him put it on. "When you're at Trunks' and Goten's house do they have ladies over"?

"No tattering mommy, you don't make friends by tattering." Marron held his hand and closed the door of her Honda Accord. It was her first car from high school that she maintained very well. "Is that what they tell you"? West nodded as he held his lunch box in his hand and clinched tightly to his mothers. They walked into the colorful classroom that was full of parents' and kindergarteners. "Are you okay West"? He gave her a faint nodded and held her hand tightly. The friendly teacher walked over to greet them. "Hello I'm Mrs. Anderson and what's your name"?

"I'm West Gura but my mommy said I don't deserve my daddy's last name because he's an-" Marron put her hand over his mouth before he could finish the sentence. She was in the middle of giving him her last name. "Custody issues". The teacher only laughed. "It's okay West how about you go put your stuff over there so you can start playing with the other children." He nodded and looked up to his mom and held up his index finger and inched it for her to come on his level. He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. "Don't forget to come back okay". She kissed his forehead and watched him play with the other kids.

"Mrs-"The teacher was stuck on what she should refer to her as. "It's Marron Juu, but just call me Marron I'm too young to be a miss anything right now." She stated while keeping an eye on West. "Okay, well this week one parent usually brings snacks for the week. Would you mind bring the first weeks snacks. You seem to be doing very well for yourself." She watched as Mrs. Anderson's eyes went to her pearls and the black sleek dress she wanted to look like she spent a fortune on.

"Umm… sure no problem. How many kids in this class?" Mrs. Anderson turned around and looked at the kids around the table. "It's a relatively small class about sixteen kids. " Marron nodded, she barely had enough money to put gas in her car to get to work. She really didn't want to pick up a shift tonight at the club. It was West's first day and it was Old Pervert Night at the so called Elite Gentleman's Club. But duty called maybe she would make some commission today at the boutique.

Her days where never easy just long. Heading back to school to pick up West she thought it was a good money day. She made two hundred dollars in instant commission. She always asked for it upfront. That was almost enough for the rest of the week. Marron hated not knowing if she would have enough to feed her own child the next day. These were the scary thoughts she faced daily. Trunks had invited them over tonight for Pizza and man stuff. She laughed at a picture she kept in her dashboard. It was a picture of Trunks, West and Goten flexing in the mirror. They were her boys.

West came running out from the car rider line. "Mommy, I have to talk to you its' really important.' He opened the door and got into the car. He even strapped himself into the booster seat. "What is it baby"? Marron said turning to make sure he strapped himself the right way. "I became a man today mommy". She raised her eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about"? What could he have possible done in kinder garden to become a man. Pulling out to the car rider line she made way to Trunks house. Goten and Trunks actual bought a house together. It was very impressive. It had something like six bedrooms beach access an infinity pool. Some nights it could be the playboy mansion.

"I want to tell everyone together." He said grabbing a book from his bag as he began to read. "Maybe you should tell me first so I know if it's appropriate". Marron said looking through the rearview mirror. "What does appropriate mean". He said as he struggled to pronounce the word. "It means that it's okay to tell other people"

He pretended to lock his lips and put it the imaginary key in his pocket.

Rolling her eyes she just kept driving until she reached the secluded beach house. Marron opened his door as he bolted to the front door. Only Trunks was there. His many cars were parked in the front. Goten's motorcycle wasn't there. West ran to the door and started banging. He really enjoyed his man time with the boys. Trunks opened the door and picked up West and tossed him in the air. Marron smiled and grabbed his bag out the car. Even though she made commission she still needed more money. Trunks agreed to watch him tonight since money was short for a baby sitter. After he put down West he smiled and made his way over to her. He hugged her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You look good Marron, I could pay you just to stay here and cook for me". Marron laughed he would always try to coax her into taking his money. Marron enjoyed working for things and truly earning them. "Thank you but I rather go entertain strangers then cook. My cooking is awful". He grabbed the sleep over bag from her. "Come in I want to introduce you to someone". She raised an eyebrow to her. "Is this another blind date because I swear"!

The entered the massive living room and there was a pretty ravened hair girl with sun kissed skin. She was watching TV in a swimsuit with a cover-up on. "Hi you must be Marron and young Westly I've heard so much about you". Marron looked at Trunks and smirked. "Yes that's us I don't think I've met you before." The young girl pounced up from the red sectional and jogged over to Trunks. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Marron looked at her and back to him. "This is my girlfriend Maria; I met her about a month ago". Marron just gave a fake smile. "It's really great to meet you."

Marron felt a cold hand on her neck. "Oh my gosh your pearls are darling". Maria said in a high pitched voice. Marron replaced her hand with her own. "Thank you, they were a gift". Trunks looked at her wondering at her next words. Maria awed at them a second more. "Whoever gave those to you must be head over heels for you girly". The word _girly_ ran through her mind again and again.

"I would like to think so". Trunks broke the awkward tension between them. "Hey Marron do want a drink before you take off for work tonight. Maria makes on hell of a screwdriver."

Marron smiled and looked around for West. "No thank you trying to set a good example. West get your booty down here now". West came down the stairs bolting until he jumped on the couch. Maria walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Vodka. Marron just gave her a look. "Trunks, I need to tell you what happened today". Trunks sat down and West came on sat on top his lap. Marron laughed at his excitement. "So you can tell him but not me".

Trunks laughed at her fake frown. "This is man stuff okay Marron."

"What happened West". He took a deep breath and began to tell his story of how he became a man today. "I became a man today at school on the playground. This girl walked straight up to me and told me she was my girlfriend. Now I have to buy her stuff like you told me so she likes me. That's how I became a man." Trunks faced turned red as he exploded with laughter. "I guess you are a man now, Mr. West it is then".

Marron looked at him with distaste on her face. "Can I talk you please"?

Trunks picked West up and sat him on the couch. He whispered to West, "I think I'm in trouble little man". Trunks got up and followed Marron outside to his private deck. He closed the door behind them. "What's wrong"?

Marron crossed her arms. "I don't want to you telling him things like that and no drinking. No mixing drinks, no sex and no using my kid to impress your girlfriend. He is six years old; I don't want him to think he's a man". Trunks smirked at her. "Are you jealous"?

Marron looked at him and shook her head. "Of what Trunks"? He leaned casual on the railing. "Nothing just maybe my official girlfriend. I only took your advice." Marron waved him. "Just keep an eye on him please and don't leave him alone with her." Trunks smiled and looked at her with a reassuring smile on his face. She looked into the glass door at her son playing with his toys that stayed at his house.

"He will be okay". He opened the door and walked back in with her on his heels. "Hey Marron where do you work"? Trunks looked at her. "I work a Cirque the Gentlemen's club at night". Maria looked at her and gave her a nervous laugh. "Well that sure sounds exciting".

"It keeps me pretty fit. I need to go Trunks please call me if you need anything. I should be back around one. "Marron bent down and kissed West as he hugged her next. "Don't forget me mom". She smiled at how he always said that. "I'll see you two later tell Goten to call me. I told him I'd hook him up with one of my friends from the boutique. By Maria it was really nice to meet you". They all said by in unison.

"Trunks you didn't tell me she was a prostitute and how do you know her?" Trunks looked at her in awe. "Watch your mouth her kids here. She isn't_ that_ she a dancer okay. I would appreciate if you had some respect for her okay. She has been through a lot and she's a really good friend of mine."

"Well sorry I didn't mean it like that".

Marron looked at the mirror in front of her. She was happy this was a no touching no contact type club. They were very strict about the girls and made sure they all had maximum protection. Marron pulled her hair back into a bun and looked over her make-up. Her bright red lipstick and she wore a long white button down business shirt and black boy short panties under it. She bent down and put her black heels with red bottoms on. "Bobby Red you're up in five okay"? That was her Alias or show name as most would say. Marron didn't care if people knew her real name it was just a job requirement mostly. The name even came with its own cliental.

She had her regulars but tonight wasn't even her night to work. Marron had worked there almost a year now. Taking a deep breathe she looked into the mirror. Marron only had five minutes every hour to make money and she worked a six hour shift. She also got paid hourly ten dollars an hour. She was ready to go on. Walking behind the deep scarlet colored curtain she waited on her music to start. The big band music played through the stereo system.

_The minute you walked through the door!_

Her leg came from behind the curtain as the crowd went wild.

_I could see you were a man of distinction_

She pulled the curtain back forcefully letting them hold her up dramatically.

_A REAL BIG SPENDER _

Her fingers ran down her slim frame starting at her cleavage wrapping around to her full butt. She walked toward the pole and began to wind up. Her hands wrapped around the pole as a back pressed against it and she slid down to a split. She crawled to the end of the mahogany stage and made eye contact with one of the older men. She piped her finger on his nose and stood up.

_I don't pop my cork for every guy I see. _

As the music continued she unbuttoned her shirt to rhythm of the song.

The money began to cover the stage as she exposed the rhinestone crusted bra and her perfectly portioned 32 C cups. Walking back to the pole the shirt fell to ground as she threw her legs around the pole and began to swing. Unwrapping one leg she let the other point straight out to the crowd. Opening both of her legs in a helicopter motion she slid to the bottom and laid flat. As if on cue she pulled herself up by her well-toned abs. After rising from the floor she kicked her leg in the air and pulled her hair out the bun letting her long blonde locks fall into her face.

Marron spun around the pole again for the finally and held her feet to her head as she descended.

_Spend a little time with me_

The men threw hundreds and fifties and twenties on the stage. Marron just bowed and left the stage. Someone else always picked up the money for the girls. Marron didn't have to tip the guys that did. She only did it to keep them from stealing the money from her. She placed her robe on and just waited for the next act in an hour. She usually would walk around to the bar maybe have drinks or dinner from the bar. Marron flipped through her phone and had a new message from Trunks.

_Me and Maria broke up-Trunks _

Marron looked over the text message. That wasn't a real surprise. He wasn't very good at keeping girlfriends very long.

_Why what happened?_

Marron texted him back and ordered a cheap miller light. She wore her sweats between time slots. "Hey I really enjoyed seeing you up there, Bobby". Marron was taking back no one really approached her at work before. "Um, thanks it's really nothing." Marron began to pour her beer into a class. "Let me buy you a drink please it's the least I could do." She weighed the options in her mind. She nodded as her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_She was a shallow bitch! - Trunks_

"Boyfriend"? He asked sitting next to her. "No, babysitter". He nodded and handed her the glass of wine. "It's my favorite Pinot" He handed her the wine glass. Marron smiled and took a sip of the expensive wine. "Are you dating anyone"? She knew where this was going. He was a lot younger than the other guys looked maybe early thirties. Marron pushed the drink back toward him. "I'm not interested". He smirked and pulled a thick envelope out his pocket and slid it over to her. Marron was confused he nodded to her to open it. Reluctantly she opened it. It was a wad of cash. "There's a thousand dollars in there to get out of right now".

Marron stood up to leave as he grabbed her arm. "Hey I'm talking to you bitch. " Marron pulled out her pepper spray and sprayed the man as he fell to the ground. She kicked him in the ribs before security came. The envelope lied on the counter. Marron bent down and said to him "I won't report you for soliciting but I'm taking this money you asshole." The bouncers came and drug the struggling and pain filled man out the club.

"I'm leaving for the night Marissa you can have my slots." The girls nodded as Marron left through the back door. She was escorted to her car and took off toward Trunks house. She had more than enough money to cover her and West for the month. The drive was short and she pulled up to the wrap around driveway. Trunks wasn't expecting her at all she knocked on the door and no answer. She looked on her key ring and opened the door slowly. She didn't see them in the main living room. Walking up the stairs she went into Trunks bedroom and they were sleeping with the TV on. West favorite show was on the large screened television. She wished that she could give him all this one day.

Trunks woke up at the sound of the door opening. He wiped the sleep from his eyes. "I'm sorry fell to sleep texting you, why are you home so early"? He looked at his watch it read 11:36. "Something happened at work but I made my bottom line". He became alert at the tone in her voice. He slowly got up and took her hand. "Come on we don't want to wake him." They walked down the stairs hand in hand to the kitchen. "What happened at work"?

Marron unzipped her jacket and laid it over a chair. Exposing her tight fitting undershirt, "A guy tried to prostitute me and I sprayed him and stole his money". He nodded and ran his fingers threw his hair. "I really wish you didn't work there. You could work at the office and make top dollar there. You wouldn't have to worry about guys hitting on you. I wouldn't have to worry about you either." Marron smiled. "I can take care of myself Trunks, I will take that screw driver now."

Trunks smiled and walked to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle and the orange juice. He walked behind Marron. "Stay tonight so I don't have to worry about you".

Marron looked at her watch and it was late. "Just tonight".


	2. Hangovers, Girls and In between

**Hangovers, Girls and In between**

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. It felt like I had and intense hangover. I looked over at the digital clock and it was almost eleven in the morning. Spring up from Trunks bed I looked through the house and ran into Goten. "Hey there calm down". My heart raced and pounded into my chest as I searched for my son. "Where is West and Trunks"? Goten looked and seen the fear in my eyes. I could tell he saw it. Watching him put down his drink he faced me. "Trunks dropped him off at school this morning and took off for work". My heart paced tried to regain its composure. "Why didn't he wake me I could have taken him myself?" Goten shrugged his shoulders at me and sat down in front the TV. I picked up his coffee and took a sip and almost spit it on the floor.

"Goten is that Kahlua in your coffee"? I wasn't that surprised it was a stupid question really. Goten was borderline alcoholic. "I need it to wake up". I rolled my eyes and picked up my phone. "You're not going to be able to call him. He is in a meeting until like one or something. You could go up there. "I flopped on the couch and flipped my messy hair out my face. It was been forever since I had gotten enough alcohol in me to give a hangover. I wanted to march right up there and give him an earful. "What is floor is his office on again"? Goten smirked at me as he finished his coffee. "Thirty-first". I looked down to my clothes. I was in sweat pants and couldn't go to his office looking like this. They would all laugh at me for sure.

"Goten remember that party you had here about a month ago. I spilt wine on my dress is that still here? He nodded and stretched to get up. "Yeah look in the laundry room there a bunch of clothes from girls how didn't take them home. I'm sure it's in there somewhere." I only shook my head at him. I knew it wasn't just him sleeping with the masses. Trunks had his share of women in his bed too. "Don't you have to get to work, Goten"? He smiled and walked into the open kitchen that over looked the living room. "I'm a model Marron I don't get paid unless I shoot. I have one later today". He was very good looking but in my eyes he was still Goten Son. He was very successful but don't let his looks get you off. Goten was a genius in math and science. The only problem he had was he was a lazy ass. I walked to the laundry room and they weren't kidding. Since most of the girls they dated were rich bimbos.

All the clothes were all high tail couture. I much rather go tell him off in Ralph Lauren than Forever 21. I found a beautiful royal blue dress. It had one shoulder and it was loose. It looked like it was held together by a beautiful golden broach. I had my black heels in my car and so was my makeup. I ran to my car and flipped down the mirror. My hair had a natural wave as I fluffed my bangs. I only had my stripper make up in my bag but I made do with it. I cranked my car and it sounded like a cat was stuck in the engine dying. That really couldn't be good. I tried it again and smoke came from the back of the car and it back fired. I admit I screamed like a girl.

Goten came out the house shirtless. "What died"? He was bared footed and walked over to me. I only laid my head on the steering wheel. "Can you pop the hood please"? I didn't move my head just pulled the hood latch. I didn't know a damn thing about cars but it sounded expensive. I waited a few moments before he came from under the hood. "Marron this transmission is toasted, have you ever got this thing looked at. It has no oil in the engine and no fluid in the transmission of any type." Grayson used to take care of it before he took off. "I didn't know". It was always one thing after another. Every time something good happened to me something worse happened. It was a system that was without fail that was for sure.

"Just take one of the cars Trunks has been trying to give you one for years." I need to get to work later and still need to pick up West in three hours. "Does he have anything not so flashy?" I looked at the Maserati and the Bentley next to my own certified piece of shit. Goten slammed the hood down and scratched his head. "I think there is a Mustang Shelby in the garage." That was not what I meant by subtle. I meant like a Jeep or a nice little Toyota. I would have to take it. "I'll get this towed to your house later because that's Trunks spot". I grabbed the majority of my stuff and packed it into the tiny muscle bound car. It was a very nice car.

I liked how fast it was. I made it to his sky scraper of an office in five minutes flat. I had never driven that fast before. I parked in visitor parking and made my way to the reception desk. I by passed it and just took the elevator up to the thirty first floors. You need a passcode to get past the tenth. It was Trunks birthday year. It didn't take long but I actually was filling nervous. I was made while I was driving hear and that turned my nerves of steel into jelly. There was another reception desk I approached. "Umm, Hi I need to have a word with Trunks". The girl looked at me from head to toe.

"I'm sorry Mr. Briefs doesn't have time for a _personal meeting _right now". I was offended did I just have a stamp in my forehead that read: SLUT. "It's not that kind of meeting. Can you just call him please?" She just gave me a look that I would always get when people knew I was a stripper. "Name please".

"Marron Juu"

I waited for her to call and listened for him to come on the line. I didn't hear anything she only agreed and hung up. "His office is on the corner to the left. Knock before you enter". How rude! I couldn't think why anyone would act like that. I came to his hallway as all eyes were on me as I approached his door. I knocked and heard him say come in. He didn't seem too surprised to see me. "Hey you look nice did you sleep well"? My anger was defiantly back.

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning? I wanted to take him to school and you just took him and left Trunks. He isn't your son and you don't have the right to take him anywhere. Did you even put him in his booster seat? God Trunks I don't ever want you to take him away from me again. "He just looked at me with his mouth open. "Marron I'm sorry I just was trying to help. You had a lot to drink last night and I wanted to wake you. I just thought you needed to get some more rest". I lost all control and felt the blood in my veins began to boil.

"I don't need your damn help Trunks. You aren't his dad okay? Do not ever take my fucking son anywhere without me knowing. I swear if anything ever happened to him. I would never talk you again. So stop trying to help, I don't need your money, pity or anything else you want to give me because you feel bad because Grayson left me." I grabbed my bag a headed for the door. I felt a tight grip on my wrist.

"You will watch your mouth when you talk to me Marron Juu. If you didn't need my help then why do I babysit for you at least three times a week? I said I was sorry for taking him to school this morning, but I'm not going to kiss your ass and beg you're for forgiveness. I try to help you Marron because I care about you and him. Not to make myself feel better but so I know you're taken care of. "I shook my head and pulled his hand off of mine. "Thank you for watching him but I will find someone else to do it. "

"Marron you aren't listening. I love spending time with West he is a good kid and I don't care about watching him. Why won't you just listen"? I felt a tear come to my face as I tried to wipe it away before he noticed.

"Do you know why he tells me not to forget to come back for him? It's because he is scared, my baby boy is scared that I'm going to leave him like his dad and never come back. A six year old shouldn't feel like that. I don't want him to be scared that I forgot him. I don't want him to think I would ever abandon him like Grayson had done time and time again. "I couldn't hold my tears in anymore. I wasn't mad at Trunks I was mad a Grayson. I hated him so much. Trunks wiped my face off and wrapped his warm strong arms around me. I dug my face into his shoulder blade and cried for a good minute. I pulled away and looked into his i blue eyes.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm not mad at you. Just please ask me next time." He nodded and kissed my forehead like always. "I know you're not Marron. Are you okay"? I nodded and wiped my face. "Do you want to go get lunch with me"? I shook my head. "I can't I have a lot of things to do today". He nodded to me slowly. "You don't have to lie to get out of lunch Marron" I didn't look at him because he always knew when I was lying anyways.

"Like I said I know that we aren't like that okay, so please just come out. You have like three hours until you need to pick up West". I looked at him and smiled and just nodded. He was right we weren't like that. We had tried before West was born but it didn't work out. Too many factors didn't let us be together. It was drama and lies all the makings of a high school story really. I knew that he wanted to be. I also knew that he would do anything for my son. That is all I really cared about. I had sworn off all relationships when Grayson left us. I literally hadn't been on a voluntary date in years. But lunch, with my oldest and closes friend wouldn't kill me. Plus it was my day off today and I promised to take West to the park and get ice-cream. I didn't want to cross that line with him. I crossed the line just sleeping in his bed last night.

I wasn't ready for a relationship.

"It's just lunch". Trunks said again watching me. He grabbed my hand and looked at me. "Fine, I understand. I just wished you'd give it a chance. "He kissed my hand and then my cheek and lifted my chin. Oh my gosh he was going to kiss me. At the last moment he kissed the side of my mouth. My heartbeat returned to normal. "I need to go". "Hey wait take this first". He pulled keys out his pocket. "Take my Audi and the car seat is in there. Plus it has four doors."

"Trunks I'll have it back to you as soon as I get mine fixed".

**Switching to Third Person**

Marron left the tall office building and took off toward the down town shopping district. She loved to feeling of the high powered engine under her foot. She wanted to buy herself a new outfit for her job at the boutique. She felt an ache in her stomach. Marron wasn't happy about how that meeting ended. Trunks thought she was a man hater now and that wasn't true. Only a certain man pissed her off. Marron walked into the mall and seen a familiar face. She wasn't going to acknowledge the younger girl as she walked through the mall with a much older man. "Marron is that you"?

It was Trunk's younger sister. She was wearing a white t-shirt and jeaned booty shorts and brown combat boots. "Bulla hi you look nice, aren't you supposed to be in school"? Bulla rolled her eyes and waved off the subject. "My mother is a genius I don't need to go to school to pass". Marron smiled at the younger Bulma. She looked exactly like her. Bulma and Chichi were like her extra mom and were really there for her. Her mother and she didn't always see eye to eye. Her father was disappointed but never looked at her as harsh as her mother did. Her eyes pretty much screamed she was a whore.

"I see well it was good seeing you, tell everyone I said hello". Marron attempted to walk away. "You could do the same you know. I heard from a little black jay that you and Trunks got cuddly last night after his fling left. Watch out Marron he is a womanizer." Marron stopped and looked at her. "Thank you but I don't need dating advice of life lessons Bulla." Bulla pouted her pink glossed lips at her. "Apparently you do I'm turning eighteen next month and I'm clearly doing better than you". Marron nodded and walked away this time. Bulla was a mean girl one of the girls that Marron would have got into a fight with in high school. It a low blow to out her son into the equation.

Marron tried to shake it off and walked into the store. She looked around for a dress for her job it had to be all black. Marron hated trying on clothes, she usually just found something. It was going to still be a long day.

**Trunks & Goten's Beach House**

Trunks walked in and house and undone his tie and laid his jacket over the couch. The house was a mess that was what he really hated about living with Goten. Goten was still used to his mom cleaning up after him. He lied down on the couch and it wasn't just his clothes unless Goten started wearing pink thongs. Trunks looked up at the ceiling and knew exactly what was going on up there. That was why they had a whole closet full of girls' clothes and shoes and shit. They didn't just go home naked just in there boxers of a t-shirt. It was really shameless work.

He got up and walked into the kitchen and pulled out an apple he really wanted to see Marron today. She wasn't going to take the chance of getting hurt again. Trunks was there when Grayson left her. She was a mess for a long time until she pulled herself up. Marron moved out her parent's house and moved to South City. She struggled to keep things paid but she never let anyone know that. He saw the past due bills on her tables. He saw the look on her face and worry when she looked at West. He grabbed a beer out the fridge and looked up to see a half-naked girl wrapped in a sheet.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Goten you told me no one would be here"?! The brunette screamed running back up the stairs. "Is it Trunks? If so ask him if he knows were Aliens vs. Predators is? The girl screamed at him again. A moment passed by and Goten appeared in pajama pants on. "I left it at Marron's house last weekend."

Goten laughed and leaned over the island in the kitchen. "She's a hottie hmmm? I met her when I went to the store earlier." Trunks laughed at held his drink up to him. Showing he was proud of his longtime friend. "Yeah she is but it would be great if you picked up your shit". Trunks mentioned looking at the mess that covered the living room floor.

"Lose the attitude. Plus I know something that is really going to piss you off. I saw Grayson at the store too. I'm guessing that dead beat is back in town and you know what that means. Marron is going to be in a bad mood for the rest of the month. It took a lot for me to punch his sorry ass in the face." Trunks put his beer down. "When was this"? Goten looked at his watch. "That was way back at like four-thirty". Trunks pulled his phone out his pocket and read the time off it. "It's going on ten o'clock why didn't you call"?

Goten looked at him dumbfounded. "I didn't see it as your problem, honestly." Trunks looked at him and dialed Marron's number. There was no answer as he called again. She always answered her phone. Trunks grabbed his keys and took off toward her apartments. It was a short drive that was cut in half by his speed. He knocked on the door and heard a scream. Trunks let all adrenaline take over. He knocked the door down with his shoulder and looked around the empty living room as the door barely hung on the hinges. It didn't look like anyone was there but his car was there.

Marron walked out her room with surprise on her face. She was in her short rub running a towel over her wet hair. She looked at the door falling off the hinges. Her mouth fell open and she clinched to her robe over her clothe-less chest. Marron began to whisper-yelling. "What the hell are you doing?" Trunks looked around again and there was no Grayson there. "I'm sorry, I thought that someone was here, you were in trouble". Marron walked over to the door and tried to close it. He saw the anger on her face but could help put look at the water falling off her still wet body. He noticed how the material clinched to her body.

"Trunks! I'm talking to you. Why would you think I was in trouble, who could be here"? Trunks shook his head to her. "Grayson, Goten saw him and I thought he would be here." Marron sat on the couch and ran her hands through her hair. "Can you fix my door please"? Trunks nodded and walked up to the door and picked up the door and placed it on the hinges. His eyes skill strayed at her body. He came and uncomfortably sat down on the other edge of the couch. "Thanks for warning." Marron said laying her head down on his shoulder.

"You're a good friend".

He chuckled. "Why are you laughing"? He smiled. "That is exactly what a guy wants to hear when a naked girl is sitting on a couch in a silk wet robe." Marron attempted to cover herself by crossing her arms. This only made her breast look bigger. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable".

Trunks looked down and stood up. "Don't worry, I see you and West are safe. I'm leaving". Marron stood up to stop him and placed her fingers on his cheek. Marron kissed him softly on his lips as he placed his hands on her petite waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her back and softly as she was the one to break the kiss. "That was for caring about me and West, this is for caring about me". Marron pulled him into her bedroom and locked the door.

Trunks laid her down on the bed. As she wrapped her legs around him, rubbed his face. Trunks stopped when he smelt the alcohol on her breathe. "Have you been drinking"?

Marron nodded. "I'm not drunk if that is what you're thinking. I only had two glasses of cheap wine". He climbed off of her. "I don't want to do anything that you will regret". Marron got up angrily and looked at him. "Fine, I don't want you to regret doing anything with me." Trunks looked at her. She as taking it the wrong way he really wanted her but if there was any chance she would regret it. She would hate him. Trunks got up. "I'm going to go. I'm glad you're okay."

Marron looked at him and walked him out the door and closed it behind him. "What an ass".


	3. Memories, Strip teasing and In Between

**Memories, Strip teasing and In Between**

Author's Note: Writer's Fantasy thank you for your encouraging words and Artemis road I swear you need to make an account! Lol this story is a lighter one. For me at least, I wonder where it is going!?

Trunks lay in the sand and ran his fingers through his hair. The water tickled his toes as he went of the night prior. Trunks had her where he only dreamed he could. There she was naked in a wet robe with her legs wrapped around him. He kissed her soft lips and felt her warm skin on his. It was what he wanted and it was gone. That wasn't the way he wanted it. Marron was a lightweight drinker. She rarely ever drank because of West. She was a really good mother. He knew that she loved her son. Trunks idolized her for all the hard work she had done for herself. Marron was strong, caring and beautiful.

He had his mimosa and his swimming trunks on. About two days had passed and she hand called him or texted at all. They usually talked throughout the day but she probably felt awkward to talk to him or maybe she was mad with him. Trunks pulled his phone near him. He wanted to get out of this state he was in. Maybe Grayson wasn't back to try and talk with Marron. Maybe he was just on a causal visit. His family did still live her. It was funny that he and Grayson used to be friends. They played football together until Trunks found out Marron was pregnant. Trunks dated Marron for a while in high school but Marron cheated on him with Grayson. Trunks hated the both of them for a while more so Grayson than Marron.

Grayson knew that Marron was his girlfriend and he still had sex with her. Trunks laughed when he found out she was pregnant that feeling immediately changed. Her mother kicked her out the house and she stayed with Goten. She lost almost all her friends and couldn't be on be on the dance team any more. Grayson didn't take responsibility for a long time. He even went as far as saying that it was Trunks' baby. Everyone knew that Trunks always used a condom always. It wasn't like there weren't times when he wished West was his. Marron would see him in a total different light then. He forgave her after everything was stricken from her. They got close during her pregnancy almost like dating. He would massage her feet and lay with her a night.

She would never go buy baby clothes because she didn't want to have West. She refused to buy him clothes, pampers and toys. Marron saw him as what was going to ruin her life forever. Than Grayson came back when he heard her wealthy parents took her back. He came running back to play daddy with her. Marron was so happy she completely forgot about everything Trunks had done for her. Grayson left and decided he didn't want to be a father again. She handled it better this time by pulling herself of and taking care of herself.

Goten told him to give up on her so many times. Find someone else and he took his advice and had plenty of women in and out of his bed. They were just flings like Maria. He tried but he hated for anyone to talk badly about Marron. Last night defiantly didn't help him getting over her. A kiss was all he needed to think they might have chance together. Even thought she was the one who cheated on him. He wanted her back. Trunks pulled his shades over his eyes and drizzled off into sleep. "I need a slut"

Marron nodded as she sat at her desk at work. It was a slow day and Trunks kiss still lingered in her mind. She wanted Trunks more than he knew. Unfortunately it was just sexually. She and Trunks had sex together but it was a long time ago but it was amazing sex. It was almost animalistic. That was when they were both hormonal raging teens. They were always sneaking around with each other. They had fun doing it too. Then she noticed Grayson he was a cute bad boy. They never really had anything special until West came around. Her and Trunks had something special until she went behind his back and slept with his friend. Marron never meant to hurt Trunks. That wasn't her intentions at all. Grayson got her so drunk she didn't even remember having sex with him in the first place.

When Trunks found out he called her every name in the book and didn't speak to her forever. Trunk was there for her. She remembered lying in his bed with him telling him she was pregnant. She was four months pregnant when she realized it. She cried for a long time that night as he just held her to him. Her rubbed her head and kissed her forehead. She remembered what he told her one night. "If you give up then he wins. Please don't let that asshole win Marron."

She thought about that and she wouldn't let him win. Marron was knocked out of her trance when the bell rang to alert her someone was there. A fiery red head walked in when a tall handsome guy. Marron got up and adjusted her pencil skirt and looked at the door. "Welcome to Blue Bird Boutique, how may I-" All her breathe felt like it had been knocked out her chest. She could only breathe his name. "Grayson…"

He stood there in his white button down shirt and khaki slacks. He was locked arms with this girl. His hair was shaggy and his green his pierced her soul. West was a spitting image of him minus the eyes. "Marron you work here, babe we should go".  
"No this place has the most amazing dresses in all of South City and I only shop in the most amazing places Grayson".

Marron couldn't speak she knew he was back in town but not getting married. "I can have someone else assist you one moment." Marron scurried to the back room to find someone to cover for her. "Valese can you please take care of the people at the front". The young girl wiped the chicken salad sandwich of her face. "I'm still at lunch Marron, why can't you"?

Marron huffed her breathe and sat down. "Because it's West's dad and he is here with his damn fiancé". Valese dramatically covered her mouth and rushed to Marron's side. "Oh, my did you know he was getting married"? Marron shook her head. "I don't even talk to him, I last saw him earlier this year when he dropped of West school supplies. I practically had to beg him to buy him them". Valese got up and straightened her dress. "I'll handle it go home; okay I'll close up and clock you out." Marron hugged her and watched her exit the lounge. She finally exhaled and began to walk out and grab her stuff.

She walked outside without making eye contact. Marron saw he bright red beamer outside. It made her sick. Walking toward Trunks' Audi she began to fumble looking for the keys as her hands shook with anxiety. "Marron I swear I didn't know you worked here". She fiercely turned around and snapped at him. "Who the hell is that Grayson, is that your fiancé. Because I'm sure if you can afford a dress from in there you can pay more child support". He looked at the car and back to her.

"I'm guessing your back to fucking with Trunks. You don't need my money apparently." Marron threw her bag on the hood. "You don't know shit about me. You should want to take care of your son, not let someone else. You call yourself a man." Grayson crossed his arms and nodded at her. "Marron fuck off okay, I pay want I want to pay. I just came to tell you don't tell Diane I have a kid okay". Marron looked at him and shook her head. "Your ashamed to tell her you have a kid aren't you. Don't worry I wouldn't want to ruin your perfect life". Picking up her bag she got in the car and he leaned in the window and gave her a sinister smirk.

"I told you to abort okay Marron and I offered to pay for it. You ruined my life and yours about what four years ago by having it. Just think of me as a sperm donor bitch. Stay away from Diana or you can say goodbye to the money I do send you." Marron felt the tears roll down her face. As she peeled off. She didn't know what to do. Her only friends were Trunks who she wasn't talking to. Valese was covering her ass at work. Goten was out of town.

Marron stopped at the light and put her head down on the wheel. Her tears were blurring her vision. How could someone be so cruel? West was his own flesh and blood that he disowned. He was ashamed he had a kid. He was ashamed of her too. Marron decided Trunks was the only person she could confided in. Driving to his house she pulled out the key and inserted it in the door. As soon as she did she wished that she never came over. A girl was naked on top of him as she grinded down on his pelvis. The girl screamed and attempted to cover herself. Slamming the door back Trunks got up. He saw her take off. "This week just gets better and better."

Marron couldn't catch her breathe. She felt like she needed to leave. Driving to the school her phone rang it was Trunks calling. She had no reason to be mad honestly. They weren't together or anything. He did nothing wrong. Turning off her phone she tossed it in the passenger seat. Marron wiped her make up to a nice demure. She walked up to the office and looked for the attendance lady. "Hi I need to check out my son Westly Gura" the women typed in his name. "He is in class at naptime if you want to go in and get him." Marron nodded as her heels clicked on the tile floor. They walls were covered with finger art and macaroni pictures. It made her smile.

Something caught her eye. It was a paper with her son's name on it. Title: My Hero Marron stopped and looked at the sloppy hand writing.

_My mommy is my hero. She is stronger than superman and prettier than wonder woman and cooler than Spiderman. _

_I love my mommy and she loves me and promises never to forget me. _

_My mommy's side kick is uncle Trunks. He loves my mommy like me and promises never to forget us._

The tears came to her face again. It was true; Marron laid her head on the wall and covered her face again. It was the sweetest thing she ever read before. Trunks loved the both of them. Marron wasn't going to be hurt again. The teacher came out the door with a look of concern on her face.

"Ms. Juu is that you crying"? Marron was shocked to see her. Mrs. Anderson placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what I'm doing. I can't raise my own son right. I'm an awful mother and an awful person." The teacher was taken back at the outburst. Mrs. Anderson handed her a tissue from her pocket. "Oh Marron you're a good mom. West talks about you and his uncle Trunks and Goten all the time. He is an amazing and smart boy. If he didn't have you, than he wouldn't have nothing. That little boy in there loves his mom a lot and I know you love him equally if not more".

Marron peaked in the room and watched him sleeping, "No one can take that love from you Marron don't let them". She nodded and walked into the room. Marron bent down and pushed hair out his face. He shifted under her touch. Marron lifted him up and carried him out the room. She only whispered thank you to the teacher. Carrying him out to the car she placed him in the booster seat. It was a hard day and all her outlets had been exhausted. Marron had work tonight to and Pan was going watch West tonight. She had an extra hour to get ready for work tonight. West woke up once she pulled up to their driveway. Pan was going to be on her way over soon. Marron walked into the kitchen as West lay down on the couch.

"Do you want a snack baby"? He stood up and nodded sleepily. "I have mac and cheese or burritos." Marron sat on the counter and looked at him. West walked into the kitchen and looked at her. He sat at the cheap wooden table. "I want mac n cheese." Marron nodded and grabbed the cup and warmed it up and sat at the table. "How was school today"? He nodded. "We planted seeds today. I planted an apple tree." Marron smiled as he pronounced apple tree as _apple twee. _Opening up the microwave she handed him his food.

**Elite Gentlemen's Club**

"Bobby Red you have a private party tonight." Marron looked at the manager and nodded. Her mind was still stuck on the imagine of seeing Trunks with another girl. Not just with another girl, having loud nasty sex in the middle of the day. Marron smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was completely straight. Her signature red lipstick she applied and put on her mascara. Her outfit was the same shirt but black this time. "Special request. They want a girl in a thong. No hot pants and keep in mind they can ask you to go nude since its private. So don't spray them just say no". The other girls laughed as they recalled the previous night.

Marron hated to wear thongs. They were inconveniencing and itchy on her butt. "What is the occasion"?

Her manager smirked. "Your favorite, Bachelor party". Marron frowned. If she ever got married her husband would never have one. Especial since a lot of girls would sleep with the guys for extra money. She would never date a guy who even occasionally went to a strip. No matter how much money Marron didn't have she would never be prostituted. Her morals were too high. Marron was over lying cheating boy men. Looking at her phone she checked to see if Pan texted her. No messages.

"You ready Bobby". The bouncer asked. She nodded, walking behind the giant man. She followed him behind the private doors. A man had black bag over his face and his hands were tied behind his back. A pole was in the middle of the room. The room was in a pentagon and there was a small group of five men total. The room reeked of alcohol so the so to be was probably already drunk. The bouncers came in and quoted the no touching rule and blah blah and he left.

"You're a pretty cute blonde." Marron smiled. "How about we get a round of applause for the soon to be hubby?" She heard a whoa coming from under the hood. They all clapped as she strutted over to the hooded man". Marron yanked back the hood and gasped. This day couldn't be any worse. It was Grayson and he instantly sobered up. "I just can't get away from you can I?"

He yelled at her from the chair. "Well It makes since that you would work in a place like this." Marron had enough of his shit talk today. "You know what Grayson I'll give you an ultimatum. Either I'm giving you a lap dance or you can have Cindy Cue. Cindy is 42 and loves to shake her double d and you can have a great view of the stretch marks and her C section scars. So either I can leave and you pay me or I can dance and you can pay me. Your damn choice Grayson". The other guys looked at her with surprise. "She is pretty hot Grayson. "

He gave her a death stare. "Fine" Marron smirked and took a deep breathe. Her slowly Arabic music started as she climbed on top of him and started to slowly undue his tie. As she untied it she picked it up in her teeth and pulled it as she slid between his open legs. Turning around she rolled down to the floor and but her butt in his face. Marron placed the tie on her neck and slowly began to unbutton the shirt. Grabbing him by his messy hair she licked her lips. Running her hands down her body she moaned touching herself. Straddling his thigh she grinned on him and moved herself on him. Accidently touching his private she felt the hard bulge in his khakis. This actually began to arouse her. A good five minutes passed. Her show was over.

The guys all cheered and she left the room catching her breathe. Marron couldn't believe she just gave her baby father/ ex-lover a very sensual lap dance. He gave her a really good tip. She felt hot and they kept it pretty room temperature. Was she really aroused for such an asshole? She knew this feeling this was what made her want to cheat on Trunks in the first place.

"I need help".


	4. Barbecues , Bad News and In between

**Barbecues, Bad News and In between**

_Authors Note: Thank you for all my new reviews I'm glad everyone is enjoying the chapters. Thank you Princess Porsha and Writers' Fantasy for reviewing. I wasn't going to write tonight but what the hell. This one is for the two of you!_

The weekend had come quick enough for her. She took off tonight so she could go to the family barbecue. It wasn't just her family but everyone she considered family was going to be there. Marron thought about the night before. A headache still lingered from taking shots with Grayson and his goons. After his lap dance she went back and ended up making an extra three hundred from the pole. He didn't seem that bad off when they got to talking again.

Maron looked in the mirror at her appearance. She fixed her shirt in the mirror. It was a casual event blue cut of shorts and a following red button down. She slid on her brown flip flops. Walking into the bathroom she turned on the curling iron waiting on it to heat. Marron stopped when she heard the knock on her door. A confused look came across her face. She wasn't expecting anyone unless Valese wanted to meet her here instead at the Briefs Mansion.

Shrugging her shoulder she walked to the door and opened it. It was Grayson the confusion continued. "Wow Marron you look good." Marron leaned on the door post and crossed her arms. "Why are you here Grayson, isn't your fiancé concerned that you're here"? He gave her that million dollar smile. "Can I come in I want to talk to you about something"? Marron walked outside the tight apartment and closed the door. "Grayson I don't know what impression you got last night but I was just doing my job. So please don't take it personally".

He took a deep breath and huffed. "I know Marron. I just wanted to say I'm so sorry about what I said to you yesterday. I didn't mean any of it I was just angry. I wasn't angry at you. I was angry at me for letting so much time go by. I don't act like it but I love my son and I love you too. I don't want us to be like this. Also I told her and she dumped me". Marron didn't know what to say that was the sweetest thing he had ever told her. Yeah he was an asshole but she knew he was sincere. "I enjoyed last night a lot too. Can I see West please? I want to give him something". Marron nodded and opened the door.

"He is in his room but be quick we are on our way to a barbecue". He nodded. "Thanks Babe" He kissed her on her cheek and walked in. He just called her babe really. Was she really letting him that far back into her life? West needed a father around and who better than his actual dad. She watched him creep in West room and she heard a joyous scream.

"Daddddddyyyyy". West loved his dad even though he wasn't there most of the time. He knew who he was and he knew that he didn't live close. Marron walked in and looked at the mini-Grayson. "Hey there kiddio I brought you a gift. Grayson bent down and let the younger boy wrap his arms around his neck. "What did you bring me this time Daddy"? Grayson reached in his pocket and pulled out a gold coin. He always brought him a new coin when he visited. West had a small collection of coins started already but he didn't have a gold one. "Wow daddy thanks; this must have caused a zillion dollars." He hugged him tightly again. He ran to go put it on the headboard of his race car bed.

West ran over to him and mother and inched his finger for her to come to his level. "Mommy can Daddy please come to the BBQ? I won't ask for anything for Christmas for a gazillion trillion years mafillion years mommy? Marron looked down at those bright blue eyes. "Oh West I don't know. Your dad is a busy guy. He might not have time. "Grayson shook his hands through his hair. "I wouldn't mind if you mom asked me to." Marron looked at him and back down to West. This was probably the last time he was going to see him for the year. "Yes, you can but we need to leave now okay"? West ran around his room and hugged his mom and kissed his dad on the cheek. "I'm so happy lets go so I can so everyone my daddy". Marron smiled at him and looked back at Grayson.

They walked out the door together and Marron grabbed her purse and locked the door behind her. Walking into the parking lot she saw Grayson's new car. It was a 2013 Escalade. He didn't need that much space but he had a big ego. "I'll drive". Marron said walking toward Trunks' borrowed car. "No let me, I remember the way". Marron looked at him and walked to her own. "You don't have a car seat." Grayson opened the door and lifted West in the car. "He is almost seven right? He doesn't need a car seat anymore". Marron looked at him as he closed the door. "Mommy hurry"!

Marron rolled her eyes and closed the door. Her family was going to have her head for this one. Arriving with Grayson makes it seem like they were together and she didn't want that. If people thought that her parent's would kill her for taking him back. Reluctantly she obeyed her son and allowed him to drive. Grayson tried to start small talk with her. "So how long you been working at the club"? Marron gave him an uneasy stare. "Almost a year"?

"Do you have benefits"? Marron gave him another dumb stare. "How many strippers do you know get benefits"? He nodded. "If you're going to be snappy then I just won't talk to you then". Marron took a deep breath and rolled down the window. She attempted to get fresh air but every time she was around him. It honestly felt like she was choking. "My job at the boutique has dental and medical". He nodded and kept his eyes on the road. "That really good for you. I have to ask though. Are you and Trunks dating now or something?" Was he really looking for her relationship status? He was really asking if she was available.

"Mommy doesn't like uncle Trunks" West yelled from the backseat as he watched a movie that was playing in front of him. Grayson laughed. "If that is the case Marron why do you have his car"? Marron kept looking out the window. "My car went out and he let me use on of his. Plus how do you know it's his and not someone else's? The mansion was coming into sight at this time. "Because last time I checked you don't have too many friends who could afford an Audi a limited edition model at that".

"Touché" He parked and Marron took a deep breathe. Opening her door she got out and helped West out the back. Her nerves were racking inside of her. Grayson looked at her and smirked. "I won't make a fool out of you in front of her friends". That was beside the points they would think she was an idiot just by showing up with him. They all walked together to the back of the house where everyone was. She could hear familiar voices and sighed again. They turned the corner and the chatter stopped as everyone looked at her and Grayson. It was going to be a very awkward evening. Marron made her way through the faces giving hugs and cheek kisses to the people she grew up with. Her parents were late as always. She felt Trunks eyes on her as he relaxed by the pool with a mixed drink of some type with Goten.

"Marron look at you. You look so nice; it's been awhile hasn't it". Bulma hugged her tightly and bent down and hugged West too. "Well he getting big too, he looks just like his father". Grayson smiled and gave Bulma a halfhearted hug. "It's nice to see you again Bulma". Bulma faked as smile and only said likewise.

"Honey go play Pan is probably looking for you". West was the only one in his age group no one else had kids beside Pan but she was sixteen but she still played with West. Marron got up when she saw Trunks leave the party and go inside. "Excuse me everyone". Marron walked off into the same building with a looked for Trunks. She knew he went to his old room. Marron walked up the spiral stairs and she looked at the newly remodeled hardwood floors. Marron opened the door and seen him lying on the large bed. He didn't even look at her. Closing the door behind her she sat on the couch in front of the bed.

"Do you want to talk Trunks because I know you're mad?" Trunks didn't move. "Why would we talk Marron? I know you don't want to know what I think right now". Marron looked at him. "I really do".

Trunks shoot up from the bed and looked at her. "Fine, I want to know what they dead beat is here Marron and why you two arrived together. Are you two seeing each other now?"

"He moved here to be closer to West and me and no we aren't together. Why does that concern you who I am with"? Trunks looked at her with a confused face on. "Do you not know that I like you Marron. I know don't care who you are with. I do care if it's that asshole and Marron you deserve better. Or are you too stupid to see through his bullshit. That has always been your weakness for you. All he has to do is say sorry and you open your home back up to him". Marron was shocked at what he was saying.

"I'm sorry if I led you on but I didn't mean too. Plus, Trunks you have no issues with getting the girl apparently. I don't want a boyfriend and I and he aren't together. I am will to work things out for West sake. He deserves his father in his life." Marron shot up from her seat and was now standing over Trunks. "Bull fucking shit Marron. If you weren't interested then you wouldn't have kissed me. If I didn't stop that night we would have had sex. Why does who I'm with matter to you anyways? We aren't together and probably won't ever be because you don't understand that he is playing you. He has always played you from day one. West doesn't deserve someone who is going to walk out on them. He leaves every time things get a little hard and he leaves you broken. You could do better Marron. He fucks you and leaves when he gets board. Why do you think he is coming back to you? He really wants to be a family my ass Marron. He just broke up with his fiancé and he is looking for a quick fix because he knows you will always take him back. Think of your son Marron and what is good for him not what is good for you".

Marron slapped Trunks across his face. Trunks held his stinging face. "Fuck you Trunks. Don't you ever tell me I'm not taking care of my son? Stay out of my business and whatever I do is just that, MY BUSINESS. Here are the keys to the Audi pick it up whenever. You're probably right about us never being together because you fuck anything in a damn skirt. You're not West father get over it. I choose to be with Grayson in high school not you. I might regret it one day but me and Grayson have something that you and me will never and that is a kid so grow up and get over it. "Marron regretted that last sentence right after she said it. Trunks couldn't have kids because he had a problem with his system. Marron didn't mean to throw it in his face like that. She instantly knew she hit a nerve. He had practically called her a whore and she wasn't think straight at all. She reached for the keys .

"Keep the damn car Marron. My door will be open when he leaves you again. Bye". He slammed the door and exited the room. She went too far and so did he. Marron looked out the window and he was getting into his Ferrari and peeled out making a huge scene.

_**After the Barbecue Leaving C.C**_

Marron didn't socialize much after the huge argument she had with Trunks. She didn't even really have an appetite either. Laying her head on the window and Grayson drove she looked in the rear view at the sleeping West. He played with everyone and really had a good time. Valese and Goten really hit it off and went for a movie after the barbecue. "Are you okay babe"?

"What are we doing Grayson"? Marron asked looking at him. "I'm taking you home unless you want to come back to my house". Marron shook her head. "That isn't what I meant. I meant that I want to know if me and you are together or not or what. I want to know what is this we are doing right now, what do you want Grayson". He looked at her and placed his hand on her and laced his finger between hers. "I want to make this right between us. I want you to take me back so we can work on being together and being a family".

They pulled to her apartment and the fire department was there. Marron was curious then she noticed it was her unit that had smoke spewing from it. "Oh my gosh! My apartment is on fire". The car had barely stopped rolling before she jumped out. The manager was standing there shaking his head. "Mr. Ouida what happened to my house"? Tears were on the brink as all her stuffed steamed to be crisp. "They said it was an electrical fire, of some sort". Marron mind went back to earlier. She left her straightener on because Grayson interrupted her. "They didn't salvage anything. I'm just glad you and boy weren't in there. I'm not sure if personal belonging are covered in the insurance contract thought. I'm sorry Marron" Marron felt sick to her stomach and weak to her knees. Grayson ran over and held her close. "Marron I'm so sorry ". She cried and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Do you want to stay with me until you know what you're going to do"? Marron pulled away and looked at him. "No I don't because we aren't together."

He nodded and looked at her. "How about this? I will put you up at the Wyatt for two weeks until you figure everything out. Just look at it as what I owe you for raising West alone for the most part." Marron thought about it but then again. She didn't have much of a choice. "Fine, can I borrow some cash because all our clothes, shoes and toothbrushes were in there."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry about it Marron, I will take care of everything for you". She relaxed into his arms and inhaled his expensive cologne. His spell had been casted on her and it was too late.


	5. Parties, Phone Calls and In Between

Parties , Phone Calls and In Between

Trunks sat in his office and flipped through his notes from the prior meeting he couldn't focus. He and Marron were really on bad terms and her apartment just burned down. That meant she was probably staying with Grayson in his house. Sleeping in his bed, showering in his shower and eating his food. It made him cringe. He had a important decision to make. His mom wanted him to decide whether he should merge their cryogenics field with Nanotech. They were way father along but it was a good business move. The only problem was Trunks couldn't decide what women he wanted to be with one week to the next unless it was Marron. He was worried about her genuinely worried. She was lying about not being attracted to him.

She flirted with him had drinks with him and even slept with him in her bed on numerous occasions. Unless she was serious about it all really being platonic, only a week passed since there fall out. He was going to call her and apologize because he did call her a flat out whore and what not and he really cared for her. Trunks pulled out his iPhone 6 prototype ( because he is so rich lol) . He dialed her number and only got her voice mail. She must have been at work. Maybe he should stop by or something. He really had more important things to do. His door opened and his sister strolled in with a devilish smirk on her face. "What do you want"?

Bulla smiled and sat on the edge of his desk. "Do you think I could throw a party at your house tonight"? Trunks laughed and shook his head no. "I don't want a bunch of teens throwing up in my bushes". Bulla laughed. "No its not those lame assholes from school. I want to throw a signing party. I signed my two year contract with Model Elite yesterday. Just think hot girls a couple mojitos and a bomb ass DJ. It will be so much fun". Trunks leaned back in his chair. "Well in that case I'd love to just ask mom if you can drink or whatever because I really don't care". Bulla jumped up and hugged him.

"You are the best brother in the world. Thank you and maybe you can invite Marron if she isn't already knocked up again". Bulla said with a smirk on her face. Bulla didn't hate Marron but she didn't like her. It was a sibling thing she knew Marron frequently gave him the run around. One day she was ready to commit the next she was swearing off all men. She probably wouldn't come anyways. Trunks looked over the contract in front of him. He needed to look for any flaws and prove to his mother why it wasn't the best or the worst.

He huffed and laid back. He signed off on it seemed to be what his mom and everyone wanted. The proceeds were 66 to 44. Maybe that was what Marron needs to see why Grayson wasn't good for her. Trunks took off his jacket and looked at all the people like ants. Maybe he should listen to Trunks and just move on. It was possible they weren't meant to be together. He just wondered how many times he had to break her heart for her to get that he didn't love her.

**The Hyatt Hotel**

Marron rolled over in the fluffy bed and stretched her arms over her head. The hotel suite was bigger than her entire apartment. It had two bedrooms, Marron had quit her jobs had been looking for another. Grayson had set her up an interview at his partner's construction firm. It was nice to have an honest job. It paid really well and the hours where good too. She didn't start for another two weeks so she was really enjoying this vacation. Grayson even dropped West off at school this morning. Marron got up and walked into the bathroom in her matching panties she washed her face and brushed her teeth. There was a knock on the door. It must had been room service. She grabbed her robe and opened the door. It was Grayson with Sunflowers.

"Good morning beautiful". Marron smiled as he handed her the bouquet. "Thank you sunflowers are my favorite." Marron grabbed them and put them in a vase on the table. "I just wanted to stop by before I headed to the office." Marron smiled and gave him a sweet hug. "That is really sweet of you". Grayson put his hands on her petite waist. He kissed her slowly as Marron accepted it. The kiss began more lustful as he grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her up. He walked into the living room not breaking the kiss. Marron lay on the couch as he continued to kiss her. His lips left hers and he opened the robe and kissed her collar bone. Marron smiled and moaned softly as his hot kisses were planted on her soft skin. He looked up at her and stopped. "I thought we hire a babysitter and go out tonight for a nice dinner. Please, maybe after we could have some alone time back at my place." That all sounded very nice to her Marron agreed. "I could just ask Trunks to watch him he loves-"

"Marron I don't want you or my son around Trunks. He is way too wild and keeps bad company. I'm sure he doesn't have your best interest in mind either". Marron laughed it off. She had known Trunks her entire life who else could she trust. Yeah they had a falling out but it wasn't about West. "Come on it's just Trunks, Grayson he is like my best friend".

He wasn't smiling anymore. "I'm serious Marron I don't even want you talking to him more less going to his house and see him. He is a bad influence on you and all he does is bad mouth or relationship. I'm telling you I know the guy and there is no guy who just wants to be your friends. I don't need him telling you want you need and all that bullshit. All he wants is to get in your pants. But he can't because your mine and not his." Marron didn't like this bossiness. It was flattering that he wanted her all to himself but it was just Trunks. "I gotta get to work, but I'll see you later. Pick up something nice to wear to dinner and maybe something sexy to where afterwards". Marron gave him a fake smile and as he kissed her lips. "Okay, well I will see you later, babe" He left her there with her thoughts. It wasn't like it was a secret that Trunks and Grayson hated each other. But Marron thought he was really taking things too far. Marron shrugged it off and went into her bed room and picked up her phone.

It was a miss call from Trunks. She replied with a text message. _Hey sorry I missed your call did you need something? _Marron walked into the closet and pulled out some jeans and a V-neck t-shirt. She was really enjoying the new things in her life. Like no bills for starters. That was defiantly a nice feeling. Marron wasn't sure about the whole Grayson buying her everything and filling up her car and buying her new clothes. It was really a nice change.

_I wanted to talk to you about our argument maybe have dinner or you could come to my party tonight? –Trunks_

Marron quickly replied as she put on her clothes.

_Sorry I can't me and Grayson have dinner plans ton_ight_. Maybe we could meet tomorrow face to face._

_Whatever- Trunks_

He was never going to like him. Marron frowned at the message and gave up... Looking in the mirror she pulled her hair back into a neat pony tail and grabbed her new Prada bag. Marron didn't want to rush into things with Grayson she wanted to make sure he was really into this. Marron walked out into the elevator and waited for it to take her down to the bottom floor. She couldn't get her mind off of Trunks. Marron pulled out her phone and called him.

She didn't want to leave things like this for another day. Despite what Grayson wanted her to do. "Hello"?

"Trunks are you busy right now because I really to talk to you". She only heard slow breathing on the other line. "I'm leaving a meeting right now I'm free for lunch I guess." Marron smiled on the phone he didn't seem to excite. "Where do you want to meet"?

"I really don't know Marron". Marron felt the need to make it right. "How about we go to that new restaurant downtown the Italian place, I heard they had really good wine".

"Sure I'll meet you there in ten byes "Marron was actually excited to see him. Marron got into her new Audi Trunks had sent over the title in her name. Things were really looking up for her. Starting the car it still had Trunks scent in it. His favorite Ralph Lauren cologne it was a very sexy smell. She arrived at the restaurant first and waited. Her stomach had butterflies in it as she looked over the menu. Marron watched her watch she had a couple hours before West got out of school. He came in and looked at her. The butterflies flew faster as he came closer. Why was she nervous to see him? They had eaten lunch together plenty of times. Was it because Grayson pretty much forbid her from seeing him or was it something deeper?

He stood and gave her a lazy smile Marron stood and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her forehead like usual. "How are you? You look good". Marron kissed his cheek. "I'm actually doing really well. Thank you your suit looks nice on you". His suit was nothing more than hand tailored. It was a silky black and her had a white button-down collared shirt white a tan tie. It screamed power suit and money. "So where are you staying"? He really wanted to know if they were living together because if they were that meant they were sleeping together in his eyes. Marron smirked at his eagerness. "I and West are at the Hyatt it's very nice". Trunks nodded and looked over the menu.

"How is West doing with the change of everything. I'm sure this is really confusing for him and all". Marron hadn't really asked him. He really seemed to take to it. He enjoyed having his dad around. "Yeah he seems fine." Trunks nodded and ordered a drink. "Isn't it too early for a drink Trunks? It's like twelve in the afternoon". Trunks looked at her. "I'm just really stressed over a lot of things". Marron wondered if she was a part of his stress. "I'm sorry to hear that, what's wrong"?

"Its' just work stuff really". He was lying she could hear it in his voice. "Listen Trunks I'm really sorry about everything I said and I'm extra sorry for slapping you. I was out of line but you really upset me Trunks". He put down the menu and looked at her. "I know your sorry Marron but I'm not. I meant a lot of things that I said and so did you. I shouldn't have lost my composure but Grayson will always be a shit head in my eyes. Maybe he has changed but I will always hate him. "

Marron nodded and she didn't expect him to ever be friends with Grayson. "Okay but I need to know if I and he can do this. I care about him still and just need to know for myself. Trunks I know you care and I know you want to be there for me. I need you to understand that I have to know. "He nodded and placed his hand on top of hers and kissed it. "I will always be there for you, no matter what even if you are with him." Marron smiled and held his hand.

"Good because I want to come clean about something else. I lied about having feelings for you when we kissed. I do and I feel something different for you than just friendship but, I'm not saying that we will ever be more than that. I think you're a very handsome guy". Trunks smiled and laughed. He was surprised that she said that and it wasn't all just in his head. It was quite a relief.

"Well umm… I don't know what to say." He let out a nervous laugh. Marron smiled at the blush that crept on his cheeks. "Is that really a blush? I've never seen Trunks Vegeta Briefs blush before". He laughed and let go of her hand to drink his white Russian. "Let me buy you a drink so I don't feel so bad. " Marron nodded and looked at the drinks menu. "How about a sex on the beach"?

Trunks smirked. "Well I got the beach house Marron. " Marron smiled and looked at him. "What do you have planned tonight? I really would love to come but, you know I have plans". He nodded and pulled out his phone. "Yeah I would tell you to invite him but I wouldn't be able to control myself. Can I give you advice Marron, personal advice"? She nodded and put her menu down. "Don't put on, not to be rude but just wait. I just have a feeling about this one and I'm not trying to be asshole". Marron frowned.

"Thanks for the advice but it's kind of my decision to make not yours. " He took another sip of his drink. "Well I ordered my food to go I have some stuff at the office to sort out. I want to give you something before I go". He pulled out a slender box that was baby blue with a white ribbon tied in a neatly compacted bow. Marron raised an eyebrow as he handed her the box. "What is this"? Marron asked opening the box it was a pearl necklace.

_To my best friend and l will always be there for you- Love always and forever Trunks V. Briefs_

"I just figured you lost the other pair in the fire and wanted you to have something that is nice". Marron smiled and put them away into her purse. "Thank you so much". She got up and hugged him and kissed his cheek. "You're a wonderful man".

He hugged her back. "I got to go, but give me a call if you changed your mind". He kissed her cheek and left. Marron smiled again and watched him leave.

_**Dinner at Grayson's House**_

Marron pulled out a expensive bottle of Chardonnay and sat it on the round marble table. Grayson was late and she was getting tired he was almost an hour late. She cooked dinner and the food was in the over. She placed it back in the oven when he was a thirty minutes late. Trunks had texted on and off all night but he stopped it was going on ten and she was ready to leave. Marron hugged as she adjusted her too tight black dress and grabbed the bottle. Marron heard someone banging on the door. Stopping she watched as the door knob turned. It was Grayson in his suit with his jacket and tie off.

Marron looked at him as he stumbled in the room. "Are you drunk Grayson"? Marron asked in disbelief. He laughed and walked over to her. "Just a couple drinks with the girls that you use to work without the club. I figured you wouldn't mind". He pushed her up the wall and cupped her breast in his hand and began to nibble on her neck. Marron tried to push him off. "Grayson stop, how could that be okay you asshole". Marron pushed him off enough to give herself breathing space. "Come; let's go upstairs I could lick that favorite spot of yours". He laughed pulling her by her wrist. Marron tried to pull away again. He pulled her forcefully to her.

"Oh you can fuck ol' buddy but not your baby daddy, or the man putting you up and that kid of yours". Grayson kept yanking her until she was hallway up the stairs. "Grayson let me go. Your drunk please, you're hurting me" She screamed as she planted her heels in the mahogany wood. Grayson gave her a wicked smile and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He rested his hands up her dress and massaged between her legs.

Marron kicked off the wall and knocked the both backwards. She fell on her butt as he only stumbled back. "So you really are fucking him. Is that where you got those pearls from? Next thing she knew his hands were laced around her neck. He lifted her off the ground and held her there as she grasped. Kneeing him in the stomach he dropped her. Marron kicked him as he grabbed her by her hair as she fell backwards. He tossed her into the wall and slapped her across her flawless face. She could taste the blood on her face. She looked around for something for anything to stop his drunken assault. Marron ran down stairs as fast as she could. Grayson was on her heels. Digging through her purse she couldn't find the small vile of pepper spray. His hands were on her neck again pushing her on the marble table.

He was trying his best to remove the zipper of the dress. Marron struggled and moved as much as she could. It was a good thing he was drunk because Grayson was a naturally strong man. Marron looked over to the bottle of wine and stretched and reached for it. He saw her and threw her into the nearest counter knocking over everything.

"I told you Marron. You will always be mine bitch". Holding her head she felt the bleeding from hitting the side of the counter top. She inched away from him as much as she could. He was going to rape her or kill her. Maybe he would do both. Marron made one last attempt and opened the oven and threw the hot food on him. He yelled as it burned his skin. Marron ran to the table and grabbed the bottle and hit him over the head as he passed out. She didn't have time to catch her breath before she ran out into her car and took off. The only place she could go was to Trunks house.

Marron pulled her phone out and called 911. She told them to go to his address.

The tears blinded her as she drove. Her entire body ached and she was in pain. West was still at the baby sitters and she didn't want West to see her like this. The drive was long and she arrived to people walking around in bathing suits and cars everywhere. Marron ran inside looking for Trunks. Drunken people were everywhere and she was receiving looks from everywhere. Marron ran into a familiar face as the drink was spilled over her already ruined dress. ''Oh my gosh Marron what happened? Are you okay"? It was Bulla she seemed like the most sober person. Marron tried to hold back the tears. "It's Trunks or Goten here? I really need to talk to someone." Bulla grabbed her rushed her upstairs.

"Goten left with that bimbo brunette but Trunks is upstairs he isn't feeling too hot. I think he is drunk." Bulla opened the door and saw Trunks lying on the bed with his shirt off watching CNN. His buzz was instantly gone when he saw Marron with black and blue bruises with starches on her skin. Trunks jumped up and inspected her body. "What happened ?Marron are you okay"? Marron wrapped her arms around him and just cried into his bare skin. "It's Grayson, he was drunk". Trunks pulled her away and looked around for a shirt.

"I'm going to kill". Marron grabbed his hand before he could find a shirt. "Please don't go please. I want you to stay here. Please Trunks just stay with me. " He let his flame cool and wrapped his arms around her. "Okay Marron I won't go anywhere I promise."


	6. Legal Wars, Dates and In Between

Legal Wars, Dates and In Between

Author's Note: Thank you Amsim for being my new reviewers! Thank everyone else too!

Marron woke up to an empty bed and stretched her sore arms over her bruises and beaten body. It hurt just to breathe. She heard playful yelling and screaming coming from down stairs. It sounded like Trunks and West playing. Marron looked around for more appropriate clothes. She fell to sleep in just one of his Capsule Corp t-shirts. Marron looked around and found sweat pants in one of the drawers. It was neatly folded as she ruffed them to put them on. Turning toward the bathroom she looked through the drawers finding an un-opened tooth brush. He always had one for those one night stands. What a perfect gentleman she thought to herself sarcastically. Marron brushed and washed her face off. She looked bad; her neck had ugly bruises all over it. Arms and legs starched and her face was stinging from pain of being slapped in the face. Marron wondered how Grayson looked.

He probably had at least 2nd degree burns on his arms and chest. Including the hangover he was going to have anyways, that bottle to the head probably didn't help much either. Shrugging him off she really didn't know where she was going from here. The little stuff she had she was sure Grayson would keep it or burn it. He was going to make his friend fire her and now she was back to nothing. She didn't even have the basics. Though she still had his credit card and what she had in her car. That was just mostly West toys and what not's.

Marron just turned off the warm water and began to descend down the stairs. Her back felt like it was made of glass. Grayson really kicked her ass last night. He would have killed or raped her. She was actually scared of him. Given he was drunk but she wasn't going to make any more excuses for him. Marron would make sure that he had no more rights to West. Who knows what would he happened if Westly was there? Would he have hurt his own son too? Marron shivered at the thought of it. She watched as West ran around with the broom helping Trunks clean up last night's mess. It wasn't too messy they had to be cleaning all morning. Trunks was wiping down things and picking up bottles of patron. Bulla was in the kitchen cooking something. Whatever it was it smelt great.

Trunks stopped and put the trash bag down. "Marron good morning don't you look-, never mind can I talk to you for a minute." She nodded walking outside to the deck. He had a large orange envelope in his hand. "How are you"? Marron nodded enjoying the breeze of the beach in the morning." Trunks kissed her cheek. "What was that for"? Marron asked touching her cheek to the spot his lips just left. "Hoping it would soften the blow. Grayson served you this morning with custody papers." Marron eyes bulged out her head. She grabbed the envelope and opened it. It said he wanted full custody of Grayson because she wasn't a competent parent. She couldn't believe this was really happening. He didn't even give a shit on a shoe about West.

"How can he do this? Why would he do this? He knows nothing about my son." Marron yelled into the air. "Marron he is just trying to get back at you I guess. I heard on TMZ this morning he was spotted back with his ex-fiancé. My bet is he told her and now her wants play mommy with your son. Marron please don't worry because I will help you as much as I can". Marron just walked until her feet were touching the sand. Her voice became very sad, mellow and hopeless. A tear came to her face as it burned her scars. "Trunks what can you do, he is going to win. I have no money, no home and no job. That makes me look like a bad mother and I'm not, Trunks I'm really a great mom". He walked over to her and held her hand.

"Then we get you a job, home and money Marron. Plus we know two of the best lawyers in West City. Videl and Gohan are the best in the world I'm sure." Marron gave him a sad smile. "Trunks thank you but all he is going to say is that your letting me bum off your wealth. I technically have nothing". Trunks turned to face her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Marron how would you like to come work with me? If you want you can stay here or live at the company apartment. Or just marry me which I think is the easiest way to go. "He laughed at his last comment. "Thank you and you know I will take the company apartment. I don't want to be intruding on you especially when you have _special guest." _

"Marron you know you'd have a blast living here. Remember me you and Goten said we would all live together one day." Trunks smiled and looked out into the choppy ocean. "That was a long time ago. How long until the hearing?"

"Three weeks." He said.

**Three weeks Later Capsule Corporations Office**

Marron sat at her desk just flipping through a magazine. She had the world's most boring job. All she did all day was get coffee arrange meetings and sat threw them with Trunks. She was just his assistant but today she was going to take a big step and ask him for another job. Her passion was numbers, she loved numbers and accountings. She was really good at finding things that didn't belong. It was going to be long shot because she had no formal education pass high school. It wasn't like she was asking to run the companies though just help him with the numbers. Marron knew he had a soft spot for her and it was really a push. She was completely over paid for her position. Marron had the best health, dental and life insurance money could buy. The company apartment was huge. It was more of a townhouse in the suburbia of West City. It was a house she always imagined sharing with Grayson one day. That dream was shattered years ago.

Marron was just now coming to terms with it. Her phone began to ring as she got up to go lunch.

"Hello Marron I got great news. Grayson dropped the custody case the judge granted you sole custody and 20,000 a year in child support!" Marron's face became bright as she began to jump up and down. Marron opened Trunks' door and ran into the office. "Marron is everything okay"?

Marron ran and hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Grayson dropped the case. I won sole custody"! Trunks picked her up and gave her a moviesquie twirl. "I'm so happy for you how about we celebrate tonight, me you and West". Marron smiled. "That sounds great, where at"?

Trunks let her go and thought about it. "I could cook at your place if you want. I promised the house to Goten and Valese and that isn't place for children it's going to get crazy I'm sure". Marron laughed and sat on his desk. "I have never had guy cook for me before. What are you going to cook for me"? He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure do you want me to bring wine or not? I know how you are about West seeing alcohol." Marron gave him a sweet smile. He didn't just care about himself. He cared about West too. That meant more to her then he would ever know.

"Coke will be fine. Plus I have to help him with a science project. He wants to do the solar system." Trunks began to laugh at her. "Marron you work with the leading scientist in the world. I promise we are going to make a bad ass solar system. That is if you want my help". Marron smiled at his cockiness. "I would love to have your help. Plus I wanted to talk to you about something, but it can wait until dinner." He nodded.

"I have to go pick up West but let me know what time and it's a date". Trunks watched her leave and the words echoed in his head. She really said it was a real date. It wasn't like he had never been on a date before it was just he always wanted them with her. He smiled and looked at a picture on his desk. It was him Marron and Goten on Spring Break in Cancun. That was before there was a Grayson. Things were so much more simple and easy.

Tonight he was thinking about asking her out as his girlfriend. He would buy her flowers tonight and cook for her. She liked him that was no real mystery. Before she moved out she was sharing his bed with him and they didn't stay on their sides of the bed either. They would always wake up in each other's arms not because King bed was too small but because they had genuine care in their hearts for one another. Trunks smiled and grabbed his jacket today was his early day. He finished all the paperwork and even was halfway through a prototype he started just last week. He was as excited as he could be. First thing was first he needed to go buy something to cook.

He wasn't the best cook but he knew a little about something. He was going to make a romantic dinner but nothing to obvious. She just got out of a stupid relationship with her ex he knew she was still probably bitter with the entire thing. Trunks frowned at the thought of seeing her sad. He felt they really had a chance but he needed help. He need to call Goten e need to call yes Trunks got the girl. Then there was Goten knew what women wanted to see, hear and feel. Trunks had never asked him for advice before but this was Marron. Trunks pulled out his phone and dialed Goten as he got into his car.

He waited for him to answer. "Hey man, what up"? Trunks thought about what even to ask. "Well I need some help I'm having dinner with Marron tonight and I just want everything to go perfect it's finally my chance." Trunks waited to hear his voice on the line again. "Finally. Well first thing it's Marron we are talking about here. You know this girl and know what she likes. If you're cooking make something she hasn't eaten before. If cook it together try to touch her subtlety as much as possible. She wants you to touch her and if you're drinking then cook with wine. She will probably take a sip or two. The first rule don't seem like you want it to go any farther then dinner no matter how much do. That all I can really think of man. " Trunks listened and took mental notes.

He insured that this was going to be a great night. He pulled up to the farmers market to buy the freshest ingredients. He was going to make fillet mignon raised in a red wine, grilled asparagus and arugula mixed salad. He walked around for a moment and began to pick his cuts of meat from the butcher. "Trunks long time no see babes". Trunks curiously turned to see the familiar voice.

"Casey Diondra, I haven't seen you since the ball last year. You look nice"? She walked to kiss his cheek and he did the same. "I heard you made Vice President at the company I was so excited to here. I figured we'd be working closer since our companies merged". She was holding a bottle of wine. Then she looked at his basket. "You must have a date tonight, can I make a suggestion?" He nodded and smiled she was one of top scientist at the Dino Corp they had joined with six months ago. "Yeah sure I'd love some advice really".

She handed him the bottle in her hand. "Here this is a raspberry sparkling wine called sparkletini (This is really and delicious!) It's really nice and smooth. Take it". He smiled and took the bottle from her. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. I'm looking forward to working with you". He smiled and looked over the pink fluid in the bottle. She went for a hug. "That would be nice I have a lot great ideas that would improve both the companies."

"I'll have to set up a lunch for that thank you Casey again".

**Marron's House**

Marron looked in the mirror and took a deep breathe. She didn't want to look to sexy but she also didn't want to seem like a bum. Marron looked at herself and ran her fingers over her curves. Her dress was light pink with a crystal band on her waist. Her hair was down and completely straight with her bangs tucked to the side. "Mommy I need your help"! Marron grabbed her heels and slipped them on. Her heels clanked on the hard wood floors as she walked into the spacious living room. There was paint and foam all over the living room. "West I just cleaned this and you destroyed it within five minutes." West gave her a sad face. "I'm sorry mommy but look at this one its mars". He turned around with the wet Styrofoam and it slipped out of his hands all over her dress. Marron took a deep breathe to keep from yelling at the young boy.

"West, clean this up, now. By the time I change my clothes if this isn't clean cartoons before bed. Got it young men? "West started to clean the mess as he heard the threatening tone in her voice. Marron took of her shoes and walked to her room. She slipped off the dress and just went for casual. Marron heard the doorbell ring and she rushed to slide on some jeans. She opened the drawer and pulled out a long black tank top. A turquoise bulky necklace finished off the outfit. She ran out the room to see West still struggling to clean up the mess. Marron just shook her head and opened the door. There Trunks stood with brown grocery bags. Marron looked at him. He had on some perfectly fit dark jeans and a tan V-neck shirt. It was just tight enough for Marron to get a good look at his muscular arms.

"Hey, you look really good…" He gave a nervous laugh as he smiled. Marron smiled sensing the nervousness in his voice. "Thank you let me help you with those bags. " Marron grabbed the bags and grabbed a bag and sat it on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "I did look a lot nicer but West decided to ruin my dress". Marron said looking at him picking up the last of his messy project. Trunks looked around the house and it was nice. He saw West scrambling to clean. "West that looks great, how much more do you have to do"?

Trunks went and sat on the couch after he sat down his bag. "I have to do three more planets since Pluto isn't real anymore." Trunks smiled at him. "Oh that is true, you're really smart. Let me know if you need any help". West nodded and looked back to the project. Trunks got up and seen Marron unloading the bag. " This looks fancy Trunks". He smiled and helped her with the bag. He looked for a pan and turned up the hit.

"Tonight on the menu we will be having filet mignon, grilled asparagus and my famous arugula salad. Marron was impressed. "I had no idea you knew your way around the kitchen." Marron leaned on the counter and admired him. "I know a little bit. I also brought West some Burger King I figured he wasn't going to want to try it". Marron took the happy meal bag and handed to West. "Aren't you the sweetest"?

Marron sat down and began to watch Trunks go to work. "Do you want some help in there"? He rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands. "Maybe making the salad but for now just relax okay". Marron picked up a Styrofoam ball and began painting. Marron couldn't keep her eyes off Trunks as he kept cooking. West ate his food and began to drift off into sleep. Marron picked up West and took him in his baby blue bedroom. She sat him on the bed and pulled off his jeans and shirt and changed him into his PJ's. He stumbled to put on his clothes. She placed his arms and legs into the outfit and laid him down on the soft sheets.

She kissed his head and ran her fingers through his brown hair. He fell to sleep right there as she turned off the light in the room. Trunks was plating the food and began to mix the salad. Marron rushed over, "I thought I was help you" Marron said picking up the pink bottle. "I also thought you weren't bringing any alcohol either." Trunks smirked and began to open the bottle as it popped open. "A friend told me it was a girl's best friend so I just wanted you to try it and you seemed really busy with West anyways. You are a great mommy". Marron smiled and poured herself a glass and one for Trunks'

"To us, hopefully one day we can be more than just us". They clinked glass and began to drink the wine. "I would really like that, let's eat". Trunks took the plates to the living room and sat them on the coffee table. Marron tasted the food and struggled to keep it all down. The meat was dry like a shoe but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Trunks looked at her and took the fork from her. "It's gross you don't have to eat it. I'm sorry I really tired." Marron smiled. The thought was sweet. "It's okay it looks really good". He laughed at her sympathy for his awful cooking. "What did you want to talk about anyways?"

Marron shook her head. "It can wait a day; let's just talk about things between us." Marron said sipping her wine. He smiled and put an arm around Marron shoulder and pulled her closer. "Well for starters, I really like you and I want you to be my girlfriend and live in my house and cook my food and sleep in my bed". Marron smiled put her feet up on his lap. "So you want me and you think I'm hot huh"? Marron laughed at using the word. He nodded "I think you're the most beautiful women in the world. I know your smart and you are a great mother and person. You know I care for you and West." Marron nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

"How about we get cuddly on the couch I pop some popcorn and watch your favorite movie, Land of the Lost with Will Ferrell. " He smiled, and kissed her cheeks. "I'll go grab the blanket". Marron got up and planted a kiss on his lips. "I'm looking forward to this".


	7. Camping , Amber and In Between

Camping , Amber and In Between

Marron sat on the couch in Trunk's office looking over some magazine that he was on the cover of. He was on the cover of GQ as the " The Most Sexy Bachelor". Marron smiled at the provocative pictures. Even though he wasn't totally single anymore, smirking to herself. They were finally a thing now and she wasn't going to mess this up this time. Trunks came into his office and sat down next to here. He kissed her and laid his shaggy head on her shoulder. "Marron can we get away this weekend please? I need to get out of this city." Marron smiled and looked at him. "Trunks I would love too but I told you I'm saving my money to get my own place". Trunks got up and rolled his eyes at her. She wouldn't just let him pay for everything like he wanted her too. He wanted to be the guy she leaned on and depended on. "What if it was something that caused little to nothing"?

"You have my attention". Marron said putting the magazine down on the coffee table. "Well Goten and Valese are going camping tonight and so are my sister and her boyfriend of the week. Maybe you and I can take West and have a great time. We could fish and get out of this city and make smores. I can't guarantee no drinking though." Marron just looked at him. She was dying to spend romantic time with Trunks but she wasn't sure camping was the answer. Trunks saw the hesitation in her eyes. "Just think me and you cuddling under the stars. Maybe going for a skinny deep. Marron please our last date was almost two weeks ago" Marron gave him a sullen smiled and kissed him.

"Fine but, I don't like the outdoors I prefer the air conditioner and the comfort of my own bed. " He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Marron placed her arms around his neck. They stared into each other's eyes. "Thank you, I promise you won't regret it babe"? Marron laid her head on his shoulder. "So I've been upgraded to babe"? He pulled back and looked at her. "I mean I could call you wife but I think that is just being too forward". She laughed he would always joke about marrying her. The truth was Marron stomach did backflips at the mention of it.

**At The Campsite**

Marron was pouting at the site of mosquitoes and the smell of the murky river water. This was exactly how she imagined it but everyone including West seemed to be having fun. She sat on a collapsible chair and watch West build a mini-fort out of rocks. Trunks was pitching their tent and Goten was working on the fire. Marron was surprised to see the other two girls getting their hands dirty. Trunks finished getting the tent up walked over to Marron. "It's not that bad Marron". She rolled her eyes. "I have to pee what am I supposed to do"? He gave a questioning look.

"The lake is just right there, just go". She looked at him with a grotesque look on her face. Marron looked over to the lake that Valese and Bulla were fishing out of. They already had two fish each. "You're sick you expect me too pee in the lake that my dinner is coming out of. That is just disgusting. I'm guessing you expect me to drink out of it too"? Trunks couldn't contain his laughter anymore. Trunks got on his knees in front of her. "You act like the lake isn't running water and it is full of pee. It's just like a big toilet that water is always flowing. I promise you won't taste anyone's pee it might just enhance the fish"

Marron pushed his hands off her legs. "Are you serious? So you would drink a liter of water that had one drop of pee in it. That sounds like the ratio to me". He shook his head. "Marron just don't eat the fish. I have some protein bar's in my car eat that if it's going to such a big deal". She rolled her eyes at his comment. "Also lighten up I didn't want us to come all the way out here for you to have an attitude, the entire time Marron " She just got up and stormed away from the campsite. Trunks just watched her and shook his head and went to join West.

Marron walked for about fifteen minutes along the trail. She was being a jerk to Trunks but wasn't just because of the camping trip. He still never answered her about changing her from just taking his phone calls. This was upsetting her because it made her feel like she didn't matter. That she was just feeling a spot that any bimbo could have. Marron sat down on a large boulder. She listened to the flowing water and just thought about everything that had happened lately. She needed a trip like this and she was stressing over nothing. She knew Trunks had his business to take care of and she knew she was also important. Marron placed her hands over her face and pushed back her hair so it wasn't in her face. She thought of West having the life she always wanted to give him. So ,why she hell wasn't she happy?

She had no rent, no bills a free and a job that paid six figures. Also a man that paid for all of it and asked for nothing in return.

Marron didn't know why she felt this way. She felt like she didn't deserve any of it. Did she really still feel guilty over something that happened six years ago? Marron felt she didn't deserve him. Her son deserved him though. Marron felt a tear come to her face.

**Flash Back Senior Year**

Marron sat at the coffee shop waiting for Trunks to get there. She had to tell him something that she didn't want him to find out. Her hands trembled as she held her hot chocolate. She itched her neck as the scarf that covered her hickey from the night prior. Marron was so scared of what he might do or say to her. She broke his trust and even worst lied to him. Marron felt like scum. The bell to the upscale coffee house opened and she barely looked as Trunks came and sat down in front of her. "Hey baby, you okay? Marron you look a little worried there. Is there something you want to talk about?"

Trunks placed his hand on top of hers. A tear formed in her eye. "Trunks I have to tell you something really important". He squared his shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Whatever it is we can get through it together." She felt the strings of her heart being ripped apart. He was the sweetest guy and always but her first no matter what. He was he first everything and she was about to destroy him with only a few words. What kind of heartless bitch could do that? She thought to herself. Trunks just sat there and looked into her matching eyes. "I messed up Trunks and I wanted to tell you before you heard. " She took a deep breath and looked down at his hand. Marron pulled away and started into her drink. "I slept with Grayson and I'm sorry but I decided that I want to be with him. I lied to you and I'm sorry for that I feel like shit for it I really do. I was wrong for not breaking up with you first. I really care for him though…" Trunks ran his hands through his hair.

"Marron… you slept with one of my best friend's. " That was all he said to her. Marron looked at him as a tear threatened to come to his face. "Trunks, I'm sor-"He turned to walk out the door. "I expected this from maybe some of the other sluts at this school but I thought you were different than any of them that is how I feel in love with you. I know I was now, you're just like them. Have a great life. I hope he was worth it". She only covered her face and cried as she lost her best friend and lover.

**Present –Rated R!**

She never forgot that day. It always rung in her head the pain she saw in his eyes. How could she have done that to him? "Marron are you okay"? His voice snapped her out of her trance. He walked over and wiped her face with his thumb. Marron only wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't say anything just stood between her legs and held her by her waist. "Whatever it is I know what can fix it. About ten minutes away from here is a hot spring. Let's actually spend some time together". Marron smiled. "I can even through in a piggy back ride if you're interested. " She watched him turn around to let her get on his back. Marron held on loosely as he carried her effortlessly. She took in his smell she loved his cologne it was sexy and sophisticated like him. They approached a steaming lake as he sat her down on some flat rocks. "What about West? Marron curiously asked. "Bulla swore to watch him". He said stopping.

Marron looked at him as he began to take off his shirt, "Umm…. What are you doing Trunks". He tossed his shirt on the ground as Marron just eyed him. "I'm taking off my clothes, did you think I just wanted to put my feet in?" Marron walked over to the water it was much clearer then the piss lake. "Trunks are you really suggesting we skinny dip"? She covered her chest with her arms insecurely. "You act as if I've never seen you naked before". Trunks was now taking off his shoes.

"Can you stop taking off your clothes for a minute to talk? Jeezsh do you honestly think my body hasn't changed since I was seventeen". He stopped and looked at her. "Marron I know your body has changed plenty. Believe me the Marron I grew up with would have been ripping my clothes off and committing rape on me." A red blush crept across her face. It was true they were very spicy once it came down to it. He wasn't exaggerating in the least. "If it helps I will turn around while you get in". She nodded and watched him turn around. Marron quickly removed her clothes and slowly got in the water as she covered herself.

The water was the perfect degree; it was instantly relaxing on her tense body. Trunks turned around once he heard the gentle splashes in the water. Marron just watched him continue to strip down to his bare nothing. He didn't bother to cover his bulge he just got in the water and walked swam over to Marron. "Come here". He motioned to her in the water as she drifted closer. Marron could not for the life of her stop starting. The water was pretty clear and she just looked at his god like figure. The water was just at his shoulders. He pulled her closer and wrapped his hands around her face and pulled her into a deep sensual kiss. His tongue moved into her mouth as she relaxed more into the kiss. Removing her hands from her chest she wrapped them around his neck. Her bare breast pressed against his chest. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.

"Are you nervous"? He asked running his hands down to the mid of her back. She pushed herself closer to him. " I haven't had sex in almost an entire year. I think it's fair to say I'm a little nervous". Trunks let his hands rest on her butt cheeks. "I never said anything about sex Marron but…" He quickly wrapped her legs around her waist. "I wouldn't mind at all babe". She smirked and kissed his neck. "How about a massage? If I remember you are one hell of a masseuse." Marron said pulling away from him. He smiled and waited for her to turn around. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage her soft skin. There was a scar from her fight with Grayson. He kissed it slowly. He heard a slight moan pass threw her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck slowly.

He was sucking the skin and she let her head rest on his shoulder. Marron felt his penis begins to poke at her back, "Let me have you". She didn't stop to think she only nodded as she turned around and kissed him. She wrapped her own legs around him and he cradled her in his arms. He wanted to be gentle and careful with her. Trunks looked into her lustful eyes and cupped her breast in his mouth. Marron only began to moan louder into the cool evening air. Her hand slipped beneath the water and placed his bulge into her tight walls. Trunks was surprised but welcomed it. They couldn't have been any closer. He pushed deeper into her as Marron's nails dug into his skin. He moaned feeling her.

Trunks pushed her waist onto him "Tr…unks!" She yelled feeling his massive size continue to get ravage her wet walls. She kept bouncing up and down making the ripples in the water bigger. Marron could feel herself become tighter around him. Trunks panting became louder. "How about I show you something now"? Marron said biting her lips pulling him to a shallow rock in the middle of the spring. Marron positioned herself on top of him he sighed he entered her again. This time he put her nipple in his mouth as she rode him efficiently. Trunks watched her toss her head back in complete ecstasy. "Baby, I'm cuming oh my gosh". He took it as his opportunity to cum with her. He sat completely up as she placed her hands on his shoulders for support.

Marron screamed as he came in her, and rested her head on him. Trunks held her and ran his hands through her wet slicked back hair. Marron looked up and kissed him slowly. "I think we need to head back before anyone gets suspicious. He nodded and they walked back to their clothes and got dressed together. "I hope you didn't pee in that water too". Trunks began to laugh and help her hand as they walked back together.

They arrived back to camp without totally being noticed. Marron looked around and didn't see West in the campsite. "Bulla where is West"? Bulla stopped and looked around from her dates arm. She shrugged her shoulders; he was playing pirates when you took off. Marron felt her entire system go haywire. "Are you fucking telling me you don't know where my son is"? Bulla went on the defense immediately. "If you weren't out being a whore again Marron you wouldn't keep being in situations that have to do with kids." Marron reared her hands back and slapped Bulla across her mouth. "Fuck you Bulla you have a different guy every week. If I don't find my son I swear I will try to kill you".


	8. Fed Up, Puking and In Between

Fed Up, Puking and In Between

Author's Note: This chapter I won't be using the word babe / baby lol. Thanks for my new reviews and for people adding me to their favorites. I love reading my reviews they honestly make me laugh every time. Enjoy this next chapter!

Marron's mind began to race. She began to yell and scream for West begging to look around. "Bulla you're a fucking physio, what the hell is your problem"? Bulla was still holding her face. Bulla slowly looked at began to charge her. Goten grabbed her before she could make her way to kicking Marron's ass. "I will fucking kill you Marron. " She was trying to kick out of his grip. Marron felt her blood boiling. Trunks looked at Marron and grabbed her before she could reach Bulla. Not before Marron could grab a lock of Bulla's hair. Her hair was entangled in her Marron hands. Valese ran over trying to untangle the hair from her fingers. Bulla elbowed Goten in the stomach making him loose his balance. Bulla began to get hold of her and nailed her in the chest.

Marron kicked her in the face and she stumbled back. Bulla stopped when she saw her tent began to ruffle. She looked and saw West come out rubbing his eyes with his hand. "Mommy what's going on"? Marron stopped and looked over to West. Trunks let her go and she ran to her son. Marron wrapped her arms around him and began to cry. "Have you been in there the entire time?" He steeply nodded up and down. "After you left I tried to wait but I feel to sleep in the tent while Bulla was making kissy faces". Marron looked at her and just shook her head. "Trunks please take me and my son home now"? He looked at Bulla on the ground and watched her dust herself off. He nodded and went to pack herself. "Bulla stop". Goten went after her and held her arm back.

"Marron if you ever put your slut hands on me again you will regret it". She began to walk off into the distance. "Mommy I want to camp". Trunks looked at him and got a smile. "I have an idea."

**Trunk's Beach**

Marron sat with her legs crossed as the fire lite up the sandy beach. Trunks chased West around with a nerf gun shooting him as he playfully screamed. Marron just roasted marshmallows and processed this weekend. Her entire body felt like it was glowing after their little expedition. She loved to watch Trunks with her son. She had a nice bruise from the blow she received from Bulla the night prior. Marron felt her face change at the thought of the ill-mannered eighteen year old. Bulla had always had a problem with her ever since she was younger. Trunks and his sister were always really close. She was jealous of Marron's relationship with Trunks since day one. It got a lot worse after she had cheated on Trunks and then got pregnant in the mist of it all. Bulla was young but she just started acting nasty to her. At every turn the blue haired vixen was subtlety calling her a slut and cheater and what not's.

Trunks out of breathe came and sat next to her. "You are burning your marshmallows." He began to laugh watching the marshmallows melt into the fire. She dropped it feeling the heat move up the metal rod she was roasting on. "Sorry, I was just thinking". West cam and sat in her lap. "Mommy can we do this every week"? She laughed and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Mommy you're squeezing me to death". He yelled out. Trunks looked at her and kissed her forehead. "I could do this forever with the two of you". Marron smiled and kissed him on the lips softly.

**Two weeks later.**

"How could he do this to me I thought we were in love". Valese cried into the Kleenex as she was a terrible mess. Goten had been cheating on her with Bulla. She had caught them in bed together at his house. Marron really thought they were that serious but she always had her suspicious about Bulla and Goten. Those two were close with each other for years. Bulla just happened to be almost six years younger than him. Marron just tried not to think about the crazy girl. Valese had stormed through the doors of Trunks office. Trunks was out in a meeting and Marron was in trying the best to console her best friend.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could say this wasn't like him but it is. I've even dated him and he has always had eyes for other women". Valese stopped crying and looked at her. She nodded. "We weren't that serious but the sex was amazing, I guess I can try to find someone else". She looked at her friend and started to laugh. "It's probably just this damn pms thing, can I have a tampon"? Marron stopped and looked at her. Then it hit her was she really late? Yeah she and Trunks had sex more than just while camping but he wasn't fertile so she really shouldn't have a problem. Marron's stomach started to churn as she thought about being pregnant. "Are you okay?"

Marron sat next to her. "I'm late Valese how the hell am I late. Trunks told me that he couldn't have kids." Marron ran her hands over her face. "How does he know that he can't have kids"? Marron never thought about that when he told her it was kind of out of the blue. "A doctor told him I guess?" Valese narrowed her red puffy eyes. Then she began to look around the office. "What make him go to a baby doctor unless he was trying to have a baby with someone"? That was the most since that any of this morning had made. "I have no clue, there was only one girl that he dated for longer than six months and that was some girl called Casey".

"Maybe he was trying to have a kid with her but that is beside the point. Marron you are pregnant!" Marron shook her head fiercely. "No Valese I can't be and keep your voice down rumors spreads at the same rate as herpes around here." Valese got up and pulled Marron with her. "Lets' go to the store and find out for sure." Valese said in a whispered in her ear. Marron just nodded to her. "We have to be back in thirty minutes because that is when Trunks will be back". She rolled her eyes at Marron's statement. "Whatever Marron you don't really do anything around here. His real assistant does everything. I think he literally pays you to sit in his office and look pretty for him." They reached the elevator and pressed the down button. "That is not true I do stuff all the time around the office."

"Like answering the phone on occasions, Marron you have it made here and he is an amazing unlike his best friend but you really don't do anything". Marron's face went sour as she was hit with the reality. That her job didn't mean anything he had another assistant that did everything. They walked through the lobby into the parking garage. "Trunks gave the position to another guy and I guess he really doesn't take me seriously". She unlocked her door and took a deep breath and got in the car. They headed to the nearest store and ran to the feminine care isle. "Which one do you think you should get". Marron felt her stomach start to churn again then she felt it in her throat. She ran to the nearest trash can and spewed her hefty breakfast into the already nasty trash can. "I think you can pass on the test". Valese said holding her hair back.

"Get the damn test". Valese huffed and grabbed three different types of test and she went to pay as Marron ran outside to get some fresh air. Her phone rang and she knew it was Trunks wanting to know what was up. "Marron where are you at? I kind of needed you here." She rolled her eyes and decided she was going to give him what was coming.

"To do what kiss your ass when you get back in your office." She didn't hear anything for a while. "Marron what is your problem"? She opened her car and got in and waited for Valese. "Why were you trying to have a baby with Casey? You know what else? I told you I wanted that position as accountant and you gave it to someone else without even telling me I had to find out. I'm just so sick of you thinking I can't do anything. I know you think I need you to survive but I don't so just fuck off". She slammed the phone on the dash board. Valese just looked at her with an expression on her face that was priceless. She had never saw Marron so pissed.

Opening the car door Marron began to puke what was remaining of her breakfast. "I can drive if you want me too". Shaking her head she started the sports powered engine and sped off to her house. The cool air felt nice on her sweaty skin. Trunks had tried to call her back she didn't even pay it any mind.

**Later That Evening**

Marron lied on her couch and just wept Valese had agreed to keep West for the night. How this could have happened again? She snuggled with her head in the pillows. Her loose plush pajamas kept her warm with her hot cup of tea. She had been ignoring Trunks all day and she was emotionally exhausted. She was pregnant and now she had to tell him. Marron wasn't even completely sure she was even in love with Trunks yet and now she was pregnant. The thought just rung in her head over and over. Why couldn't she ever get pregnant on her terms? Why couldn't she be married in a big house and with her own job?

She heard her door open and it could only be Trunks. He looked like a mess. He was in his sweat pants and a black V-neck his long hair was in a loose ponytail. He looked like he hadn't slept in years. "What the hell is your problem why can't we ever be happy without you looking for a problem with us"? He slammed the door closed and she just jumped at the loud sound. "Please I don't want to argue. Can you just leave"? He just shook his head at her. "I'm not leaving asshole. You're going to finally grow up and talk to me. "He went and sat next to her on the couch. He saw her wipe the tears away from her face.

"Why are you crying"? Marron got up and walked away and went into the bathroom and locked the door. Trunks rolled his eyes and followed her into the room. He looked on her dresser and saw the pregnancy test. "You told me you didn't have sex with Grayson so now you're lying to me"? The door flung opened hitting the wall. "So you want to talk about lying. You told me that what you and Casey had was nothing. That is a load of shit." She pushed him out of her way but, not before he grabbed her by her wrist to stop him. "Do not touch me answer my question?"

He let her go and took a deep breathe. "I asked Casey to marry me and we wanted to have a kid. I went to the doctor and I found out. I didn't tell you and I should have. Are you pregnant with his kid again"? Marron laughed and threw herself on the bed. "You idiot, I'm pregnant with your kid. I didn't sleep with Grayson. I don't know why you think it's not important to tell me you were engaged at any point in your life." Trunks rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall and ran his hands threw his hair. "It was a long time ago we went really talking that much, Grayson was leaving with you and your parents. Me and Casey got pretty serious and I asked her to marry me and I wanted to have a kid immediately. It just didn't work we were both just finishing up our senior year at Stanford. It's impossible that you are pregnant."

Marron looked at him and shook her head. "Did you love her"? Trunks sat down next to her. "I thought I did but I just scared I wouldn't find anyone else like you so I was going to settle but we just both were too busy. Back to the real issue how do you know that you're pregnant?"

Marron put her face in her lap and began to cry. "You are stupid, how do you own half of a two hundred trillion dollar company, I took a test and I haven't gotten my period. I also puked in my car and Valese had to help me clean it. I'm pregnant with your baby. I have no idea how but I am deal with it. Believe me I was as surprised as you are. How could I be so stupid to do this to myself again?" Trunks walked into the bathroom and saw the multiple test in the trash they all read the same thing. PREGNANT!

"How the hell is this possible"? He sat on the floor at her feet. "This is not how I thought you would be taking this". He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know how you think I'd be taking this? Marron I love you so much but I don't think I'm ready for a kid.". Marron looked at him. He looked, acted, and sounded just like Grayson when she told him. Trunks seemed to be so family oriented and now this. Her eyes began to water and hands began to tremble. "Get out my house and my life. You're going to end up hating me just like him. I'm not going to feel like nothing again. So leave me."

Trunks looked at her and shook her head. "Marry me"? She looked down at him and laughed. "Trunks you love I get it. You just want someone to be there that is why you're always sleeping around. You don't have to be with me. I'm pregnant and I've done it alone before I can do it again." Marron walked off into the living room and opened the door. Trunks was on her heels and he closed the door back and stood in front of it.

"Marron I was the only person there for you when you were pregnant with West." Trunks held her hand and got on one knee. "This is my child and I always wished that West was mine. I'm sorry that I acted like that. I'm just in shock that is all. You know I will never be anything like Grayson. I need you. I know you don't need me even half as much but I do. Please don't shut me out." Marron looked at him and began to cry again. "I love you but I don't want to feel like I'm nothing."

He got up and held both of her hands. "I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I will never make you feel like that again. Marry Me"?

"I don't know"


	9. Parents, Cheaters and In Between

Parents, Cheaters and In Between

Author's Note: Thanks for my reviews again and if anyone has any suggestions let me know. I write this for you all not for me. Artemis where the hell have you been lol JK! Writer's Fantasy I actually read your comment in my gov't class and wanted to burst out laughing. Amsim you're just a doll!

Marron sat in the middle of the living room of her parent's house with her knees in her chest. Her father brought her a glass of water. She watched her mother with her legs crossed and snead look on her face. That woman never looked happy like ever. Marron had to tell them that she was pregnant. The circumstances weren't any better. West was playing outside with his toys; she still didn't tell him that she was pregnant. Marron wasn't even sure if he knew what that had meant. Trunks and she hadn't spoken since his proposal. Marron still didn't tell him her true feelings about him. She loved him but not enough to marry him so suddenly. Trunks always joked about getting married. The truth be told he would marry her on the spot.

"Honey are you okay you seem like something is really bothering you"? Her father asked sitting next to her holding her hand. Marron gave him a small fake smile. "Well I have to tell you two something you probably won't like very much." Eighteen got up and rolled her eyes. "Damn it Marron you really do need your ass kicked don't you? Your pregnant with Grayson again aren't you"? Marron looked at her and shook her head. "No not with Grayson. I will give you about five other reasons to want to kick my ass though. I'm pregnant, jobless, and it's Trunks. He wants us to get married and I don't think I want that." Krillen looked at her and shook his head at her. "Oh, Marron I thought you were smarter than this. Do you just not believe in contraceptives?"

Eighteen just looked at her with disappointment on her face. "What is wrong with him wanting to make an honest person out of you? I have seen the way he looks at you and West. He loves the both of you very much. I don't think you're going to have another chance to really make anything out of yourself Marron". Marron just looked at her with hurt and she was unbelievable. "What are you trying to say? Are you saying I need him in my life to be anything because; I don't need anyone but my son. I can't believe you right now".

Eighteen got up and walked around the living room. "Marron you wanted to be a broker on Wall Street before you got pregnant. You could have gone to Stanford, Harvard or even Yale if you wanted to because you're smart. Instead you decided to swing on a pole for the last past year and a half instead of making something out of yourself. Do you think your son would be proud thinking that his mom is a stripper? No, because I know I'm not. Trunks would take care of you and love you. I can't see why you don't just grow up and stop being stupid". Eighteen looked her straight into her eyes as her words ripped into her daughter like the bullets they were. "Eighteen I think that is enough".

Marron's eyes began to water as she looked at her mother's stature. "I'm sorry I disappointed you". Marron went outside to get West as she tried to fight the pain away. Her words hurt her; then again she was never the cuddly type. Maybe she was right she should just marry him. It wasn't like she didn't love him she truly did. She had been alone for so long that it has been normal and she hated feeling like she had to depend on him. The truth was she needed him more than he needed her. She thought about his lies. He lied to her face and never told her that he was every close to anyone like that.

**Capsule Corp – Trunks Office **

Trunks had sat at his desk shifting through massive amounts of paperwork. He was pretty busy today but his mind was still on Marron. He had to decide a total new health care and benefit plan because his mom got into with the doctor. She terminated a very expensive contract and now it was his job to make another with someone for less than what the other one had cost them. "Mr. Briefs you have a visitor. It's Ms. Diondra". It would be nice to see her. She always gave him the best advice. He had called her to have just a friendly lunch. They always had a really nice relationship with each other.

"Trunks you look like you've been hit by a truck". He laughed and kissed her cheek as she did the same. "That would be too easy compared to my problems." She sat at his coffee table and pulled a platter out her purse. "I hate the paparazzi since I've been going through this divorce. I really just don't feel going out. So I cooked your favorite spaghetti. "He smiled and warmed up the food in the microwave. "So tell me what's wrong"? She slurped on her non-fat smoothie. Her hair was shoulder length and a light brown color this complimented her tanned skin and bright hazel eyes. They dated on and off in college and a lot longer than what Marron thought. Instead of six months it was more like on and off for almost two years. "Well, I'm having a kid and I acted like a total jerk to the girl who is having it."

She stopped drinking and sat it down on the table as the microwave binged. "Wow, I didn't think that was even in the ball park of what you wanted to talk about". He saw the hurt in her face. They tried for a while to have kids but it just didn't work out for either of them. It seemed to be what had driven them apart besides working their way to the top of their professions. "Yeah I know, I was just as surprised as you are. I practically told her it wasn't mine. I love her so much I just got scared". Casey nodded and looked at him; she crossed her legs and watched him take out his lunch. He sat next to her and began to split it.

"What did she say"?

"She told me to get out of her house. She has a kid now and I love him too. It killed me when she said I was acting like her ex-boyfriend. That guy doesn't even come around and last time he did he beat her ass. I asked her to marry me and she still hasn't given me an answer. She literally said I don't know." Casey looked at him. "Did you say it because you think marrying her is the right thing to do? Or because you really want to be with her forever?" He sat all the way back and rubbed his face with both hands. "Both, this is the girl I told you cheated on me with my best friend and got pregnant in high school."

She began to laugh at him. "You're kidding me right Trunks, why are you killing yourself over a cheater." Trunks never thought as Marron as a cheater. He forgave her almost instantly when he found out she was pregnant with West. "Casey she isn't that person anymore that was over six years ago and I've loved her for a long time." Casey smiled at him and grabbed a fork to start eating. "I guess love finds away and all but, what does she do maybe I'll know her". He shook his head and laughed. "What is so funny?" She said with her mouth full.

"She used to work for me here but doesn't anymore, she quit when she found out she was pregnant. We have barely even talked". Casey dropped her fork and looked at him. "Trunks didn't you read that pamphlet _Are You Dating a Gold Digger. _First rule in this business don't date the people under you in this industry. She is probably just using you for your money. Is she living with you"?

"Umm…No she is staying at the company house…" He wasn't evening going to tell her he was paying her more than what a doctor makes in a year. He really wasn't going to tell her that he gave her his Audi. "I know how it looks. Her house burnt down and she had nowhere to stay. She used to work at a boutique but she doesn't anymore. I know it sounds bad but she isn't anything like that. I volunteered she has never asked me for anything." Casey looked at him and just shook his head. "Any girl I know would kill to have a guy do just half of that for her plus, he is rich and handsome. If she can't see that she is an idiot." Trunks looked at his phone and got a text for Marron.

_Can we talk? - Marron_

"Well on the brighter side the annual C.C fall ball is coming up soon and that is usually fun. You get drunk and pass out we have so much fun". She laughed and finished her drink. "I wish I could be excited but she makes me feel like there is nothing I can do to make her happy" Casey put her hands on top of his. "Listen to me okay, if you ever need to anyone talk to me. This isn't the meeting I was talking about but I would love to do it again. I miss our talks but I need to get back to my company. "She stood up and hugged him tightly, "Call me if you need anything". He smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks again for coming; I promise we will have that board meeting." She walked out the office and left him to his thoughts.

_When and Where? – Trunks_

Trunks began to turn in his chair. While tapping his finger on his desk, he didn't get it. Why did he do all this for her is she was going to act like he was Grayson? Maybe it was her hormones but her words hurt. He wasn't the perfect angle either. He was sorry and told her that. She was just holding on and finding things.

_My House and Now- Marron_

Trunks looked at his computer he was looking at real state, since the whole thing with him and his sister he had decided to move out. It was awful to see his sister and best friend who was like a brother. He found a couple penthouses he liked but in the meantime he was moving back to Capsule Corp. He wanted to tell Marron sooner but she was on a rollercoaster high.

He really wasn't in the position to really leave his job but she would certainly give him an earful. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the stairs.

Finally making his way to his car he just kept thinking about this. Trunks didn't know if he should try to apologize again or tell her he was wrong but. He remembered when his mother was pregnant with Bulla all his father would do is ignore her. That would really get him nowhere just make her mad. When she was pregnant with Marron all she did was cry at his mom's house and eat frozen yogurt by the barrel.

He made it to her house and saw her sitting outside on her porch swing lazily swinging. She had a cup of tea in her hand and she had been crying. The fall breeze blew her long blond hair and as she let more tears run down her face. "I'm really glad you came." He could feel his heart pinch at the sight of her crying. He sat next to her and she placed her legs on top of his lap and he pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm sorry about how I acted, it wasn't right and I'm sorry". She didn't say anything.

"My mother told me I was nothing and will continue to be nothing unless I marry you. My mom said that to my face and she's right Trunks. My kids are the only things that make me special in this world. West is the only reason I get out of bed in the morning, him and you. I love you so much but I don't just want to be Trunks wife. I want to be so much more than that but I don't know how to get there. Everything I do I fail in and end up right back in the same spot." Trunks wrapped her in his arms. As she kept crying, it was very believable for eighteen to say something like that. She was a cold bitch a lot of the time to everyone including her family. She didn't hide her feelings and was mean.

"Marron please believe me when I say this. You are everything; you're smart, beautiful, kind and a great person all around. Your mother is wrong and you can be whatever you want. I just want to be with you Marron and no one else." She smiled and kissed him. "Do you only want to marry me because I'm pregnant? You acted like you were trying to find a way out. Did you mean it the other night when you said you're not ready to have a baby?" He wanted to lie because he felt like she was going to shut him out for saying it.

"I'm ready to have a family with you; I'm not sure how to raise a baby Marron. I don't want you to hold that against me". He held her hand and she just pulled it away. "Trunks I believe you I do. It's just –" He got up and shook his head in fury with her. He was tired of her excuses.

"It's just what Marron; you have to be with a dirt bag that treats you like shit to be happy. A man that hits you than one that would rather love you forever that has always been there for you. I have never hurt you and never purposely lied to you. I know if Grayson came back right now and swore he changed again you would be right back with him! You would tell me that same bullshit about you want to try to be a family with that shit faced bitch. Marron I can't wait forever for you anymore. You say you love me and this and that but I start to think you don't mean any of it. I want you to know that is why Bulla hates you so much. She thinks I'm an idiot for chasing after someone who fucked my best friend. Marron I'm done chasing you, we made something beautiful. I will always be there for that but I'll just have to convince myself to fall out of love with you because I'm sick and tired this same thing."

(You were all thinking it was finally time for him to say it!)

Trunks went to get up, leave and be done. Marron grabbed his hand and cried as she had been doing for the past week. "I'm sorry". That was all she said and he couldn't walk away from her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and just supported her weight. Her tears wet his neck and her arms locked around his. She muffled something in his ear but he couldn't understand anything she was saying. "Please don't leave me I'm so sorry Trunks. I didn't mean to hurt you I love you". He just held her and wiped her face.

"Marron I know and I'm not going anywhere without you." She stopped crying and kissed him. She put both hands on each side of his face and brought him closer. "Listen today I have a lot to do, include moving. I'm moving back to Capsule Corp until I can find my own place. I would love for you two to come live with my when I do find my own place. So are you going to marry me or not"?

Marron bit her bottom lip. "I'm not sure I'm ready yet. I have some problems of my own I need to deal with before creating anymore with you." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You know when I tell my mom she going to know the wedding date".

"I want to marry you. I mean look at you every girls dream guy. Do you think I'll look pretty enough in a wedding dress." He smiled and looked down at her. "Yes, I know you'll look amazing. If you want we can have just something small or elope right now even." She smiled and kissed him and held his hands.

"I want to finally do this the right way." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Let's have dinner tonight at my mom's house and have a proposal dinner just you and me. My mom would love to watch West". She nodded in agreement.

**Capsule Corp**

Marron looked around the room and looked in the mirror. She was supposed to be ready by now. His room was much different than the childhood room that she had been in many times. It was much more modern. The room just alone was almost bigger than her townhouse. The walls were dark grey and floors mahogany she was sure was only the world's finest. The bed was fluffy and white like they were imported from heaven. The giant LCD was hanging flawlessly on the wall. A dresser and mirror catty cornered. The farthest wall had two white tall sun doors. Above the bed was the last Van Gogh picture which had to be literally priceless.

Bulma walked in and saw Marron was still in her robe. "Sweetie you're supposed to be dressed are you okay"? Marron gave her a soft smile. Her hands were behind her back. "Yes, I am just a bit overwhelmed by everything that has happened to me in just such a small time frame. Plus I don't know what to wear. "Bulma smiled and took her hands from behind her back. It was a white dress that had a deep V-neck in the front. It was short and stopped mid-thigh. The V neck was covered with black sheer and incrusted in rhinestones. Marron's mouth almost hit the ground.

"This is for you I wanted you to have it. I saw how you looked at it when I wore it. Plus you have the cute little booty for it." Marron smiled and touched the beautiful material. "Are you sure? I have nothing that could even begin to go with this amazing dress." Bulma dropped her make-up bag on the armoire she was looking through.

"I always wanted to make up like a little baby doll, oh please please. West is down stairs playing in the living room and Trunks is waiting on you." She smiled and agreed to the mini makeover. She ran in the bathroom and changed into the gown that fit like a glove. Bulma had an amazing body to be approaching fifty. Marron pulled her hair to the front to get a better look at herself. It fit her perfectly.

She came back out a Bulma was there with the perfect sling back peep toes and diamond tear drop earrings. She brought Marron into the bathroom and curled her hair loosely. She applied a subtle smoky eye and she was done. "Wow I clean up pretty nice huh?" Bulma smiled at her. "I'm so sorry my daughter is a bitch". Marron looked at her and busted out laughing with the older women.

Author's Note: OMG THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG UPDATE OF THE ULIMATE PROPOSAL IS COMING SOON ILY!


	10. Proposals , Prime time and In Between

Proposals, Primetime and In Between

There was a knock on the door and it was an unfamiliar man. "Your carriage awaits Madame". She had a bewildered look on her face and listened to the man with the French accent. He held a silk cloth to her face as a blind fold. She went along with it as he escorted her to the front door. She took baby steps down the spiraled staircase. Marron could tell they were outside when a cool breeze hit her bare skin. He took her blindfold off and there it was a horse drawn carriage. She smiled and held her face as she blushed. The man opened the door and she stepped inside the velvety material. A beautiful belted petticoat that was black had a small note attached to it.

_My heart was cold like this night, before I loved you_. _Let this coat warm you as you have done for me many times over- Trunks _

She couldn't help but smile at the sweetest of the moment. Marron placed the jacket on and snuggled into the material. She was so wrapped up into herself she barely noticed they even stopped. The door opened and Trunks stood there handsomely in his Armani tailored suit. It was grey with a white collared shirt and no tie. The first two buttons hung loosely exposing just enough chests. Marron bit her bottom lip as he helped her out the carriage. "You look beautiful." Marron smiled and blushed. He wrapped his hands around her waist and couldn't resist a kiss. They pressed their lips together passionately. His hands moved down and grouped her ass making her moan into the kiss. She made the move to push her tongue into his mouth. Trunks begged for her entry, he slowly bit her lip and she opened her eyes slowly.

"How about we cut the night short and head back up to your room"? He smiled and gave her a small peck on the lips. "I planned this entire night out perfectly. We will have plenty of time for the rest of our lives to bang each other's brains out. "Marron smiled and held his hand as he moved out of her view of the family gardens. They were beautiful, each flower bed, bush and tree was lite. Trunks grandmother took care of them and had done a magnificent job at it. Marron was in awe that he had done so much already for her. She couldn't stop smiling. "Come on lets go, there is plenty more."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she walked in front of her. Her heels put them almost on the same level. They approached the lake and walked out into the pier that had a white sheer cabana at the end of it. The lakes fountain was lightened with blue lights. Individual cherry blossoms and white jasmine petals covered the lake. It was the most beautiful and romantic scene that she had ever scene. The movies didn't even do it that good. He had done all this just for her. He only had a couple of hours to do it at that. They approached the end of the pier and sat down at the table.

"Close your eyes I have another surprise." She did as asked and closed her eyes and waited. A couple of seconds passed by and he told her to open. "Your apple juice madam". She opened her eyes and saw West standing there in his black and white suite. He was holding a juice box. He was trying his damnest at a French accent. "Oh my gosh you look so cute." Trunks couldn't help but smile.

"This evening your and my meal was designed, cooked and served by chef Westly". Marron smiled at her little boy with his drawn on curled mustache. "What is for dinner than Chef West"? Marron asked him playing along. He tooted his nose in the air sophisticatedly and told her. "Tonight we will be having, fish stick, macaroni's and gummy bears for dessert".

"That sounds amazing, and I promise I had nothing to do with the cooking this time". Marron laughed and clapped. "I would love that, will you be eating with us." Marron asked watching him act out his part as best as he could. "A chef never eats with guest mommy, I will return". He walked away with the tails of his jacket swaying in the gentle breeze. She put her hand on top of Trunks and smiled. "Thank you so much I don't deserve this I have been awful to you lately". He shook his head and kissed her hands. "I deserved a lot of it so don't feel too bad". He let go of her hands and opened her juice box for her. She couldn't help but laugh at the manly man drinking from a small juice box.

"I knew a sure way to see your smile to include him. He really wanted to help out too." Her cheeks began to hurt for all the smiling she had done tonight. "I love you". He reached across the table and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Dinner is served". West said handing out the two plates that separated the foods from touching. They had little animal faces on them. "Thank you, sir".

They both said eating the kids' meal sized foods. "West come sit with us for a while I want to ask you something". He immediately broke character and sat down in his mom's lap. "West, I want to ask you if I can marry your mommy. I really love her a lot. I want you and her to come live with me at my house. Would all that be okay with you"? Marron's eyes began to water. He really did love her son as much as she did. West looked at his mom and back to Trunks. He jumped up and hugged Trunks.

"Are you going to be my new daddy? Mine doesn't like me anymore, since everyone always asks me anyways. Then you can come to my school and tell everyone. Mommy and Trunks come to my school." Marron was overwhelmed with the questions. She had no clue that West felt that way about his real dad. It really broke her heart that he did feel that way. "Whoa slowly down, so is that a yes?" He nodded profusely and Marron wiped away her tears.

Trunks got up and sat West down in his chair and got down on one knee. "Then there is just one thing left to say. Marron you know I love you and want to be with no one else but you. Will you let me be a part of your beautiful family? We're starting our own family and I want you in my life as my wife. Marry me?" She nodded and said the only the logical answer. "Yes, I will marry you".

West got up and hugged both of them.

**Later that evening- Rated R for Mature Content **

**First Person( In Marron's Crazy Head)**

I got back to my room and saw a pink box lying on Trunks bed. It could only be from Trunks he went to put West to sleep. I opened the boxed and sat on the bed. It was lingerie I had no clue Trunks was into that. I felt weird having sex knowing his parents were home. Yeah given he is twenty four years old. We had sex in this particular room plenty times back in high school. That was crazy unrated hormonal teenage sex. He was my first I want him to be my last. The lingerie was beautiful it was the most intricate lace work I had ever scene. It was nude with black lace around the seams. I walked into the bathroom and put it on. I really did have a nice figure. It reminded me of stripping actually. I never really saw too much wrong with what I was doing back then. I feathered my bangs a bit and messed with my hair. I really didn't know what to do. I grabbed a wash cloth and began to wash all the make-up off. It wasn't really my thing to wear a lot of it anyways.

I started at my stomach in the mirror. I looked so different this was what I always imagined it would be like. In a beautiful house with a seven carat white gold ring on my finger. The ring was really overwhelming. Closing my eyes I rubbed my stomach. I didn't feel too different but I was. I am having Trunks Vegeta Briefs baby. The man that I never saw myself with I'm marrying him. I love him so much but not how I thought I loved Grayson. Oh my gosh why am I thinking of Grayson when I'm about to have sex with my fiancé.

My eyes opened at the chilled touch of Trunks. "Wow I knew you would look good in it but you look amazing." He wrapped his hands around me began to kiss my shoulder and neck. "No fair you're wearing more clothes then me". He smiled at my words and began to unbutton his shirt. I pushed his hands aside and unbuttoned it myself. I moved down to his belt and got onto my knees. I was about to show him how much I wanted him right now. He stopped me and pulled me up gently. "Tonight is about me making you feel amazing and that is what I'm going to do". He picked me up and cradled me bridal style. Trunks was only in black briefs and placed me on the bed. He climbed on top of me and we began to kiss. He moved his hands in my hair and I gave him all power over me. I could feel him getting harder as each moment of ecstasy passed.

I watched him began to unzip the outfit from the front. He looked up at me and began to massage my pointed nipple. He didn't remove his eyes from mine until he put my breast in his mouth. I could help but moan and pull on his hair. I pulled it out of the loose ponytail and ran my hands through it. His other hand squeezed my other one. My eyes squeezed shut as he nibbled with his teeth on them. He stopped and whispered to me. "I really think they got even bigger than last time." I blushed as he went back to his handy work. His other hand worked its way down to my clit. It felt like electricity went down up my spine. He pumped to fingers into me as I moaned.

"Marron Juu you are very wet down there. I think I'm going to have to sample that". His words made my entire body tingle. He stopped and made his way down on me. I could feel his tongue inside of me. He started licking me and it drove me wildly. Trunks tongue slowly licked my entrance I was begging for more. I needed more, his fingers snuck his way inside of me and his mouth sucked and nibbled on my wetness. I began to try to clinch my thighs and he stopped me with his other hand pushing them open. Trunks pushed his tongue all the way inside of me and I couldn't help myself from screaming his name. He stopped and came back up to me and kissed me fiercely making me taste myself

Trunks got up and pulled off his boxers so we were both naked on the large bed. Before he could enter me I jumped him and began licking and sucking on his hard erection. He moaned and began to pull my hair. It was amazing to have him like this. I began to wrap my hands around his penis and began to pump it up and down. I never stop sucking on him. I felt a finger go into me. His fingers entered both of my holes making me moan as I sat on top of him in reverse cowgirl (A girl riding a guy backwards).

"Marron please stop I'm going to cum". I did as asked as he took no time at taking control again. He pulled back and laid me on the bed. I watched him take both of my legs and put it on his shoulder. "Let me know if it is too much I don't want to hurt our baby". I smiled and nodded at his consideration. My body went crazy as he entered me my legs rested on his shoulder as he sat on his knees and began rummaging. I felt him push deeper and harder every time. I watched the sweat drip from his face onto my stomach. I couldn't concentrate on anything but his length it was amazing. He dropped my legs of his shoulder and leaned down. I wrapped my legs around him and dug my nails into his skin. I could taste the sex on his skin. He looked down at me and I felt his cum. It was warm and I just could feel myself passing out in his arms. This was the best sex ever.

**The Next Morning **

The bright sun beamed into the room as I rolled around the giant empty bed. I looked at the clock and it was early only about nine in the morning. My body was sore and my stomach was queasy. I didn't feel like throwing up this morning but it could come at any time. I got up out of bed and walked into the giant marbled bathroom. The room was emasculate compared to what went on last night. My body tingled at just the mere thought of it. I turned on the shower and stepped my naked body in. I literally had no clothes to wear. I got in anyway and let the warm water come over me. I wanted to go see Trunks at work today but I promised lunch with Valese today. I had to tell her my sudden and big news. That girl was going to flip when she heard it. I lathered my body and thought about how cute and romantic last night was.

West was so happy that I was marrying Trunks and so was I. I wasn't so much looking toward planning it I just wanted to get and be married to him. It all just seemed like a fairy tale. I got out the shower and dried off. Grabbing Trunks oversized robe I put it on my body. I knew Bulma wasn't here and neither was Bulla so I would just go borrow from Bulla. She was the last person in the world I want to. I would rather not walk in on Bulma and Vegeta's very active sex life. Trunks had walked in on many occasions on them having sex over the years. I'm guessing that was where he got it from. I smiled to myself at the thought of him.

Opening the door I looked both ways before creeping down the hallway to Bulla's room. I knocked and received no reply. Upon opening the door I walk in on a slumbering naked Goten in the bed. He woke up upon my arrival and yelped. "Marron what the hell are you doing here"? He said trying to cover his manhood. That was a funny question coming from a twenty year old in a barely eighteen year olds room. "I slept here with Trunks, I'm guessing that is the same reason you are. " I crossed my arms over myself trying to keep the robe closed. "Be quite. I don't need Vegeta to know I'm here. Why are you in her room anyways"?

My face turned bright red. "I needed something to wear". He began to snicker at me. Then he stopped and looked at my finger. "Marron is that what I think it is and please tells me it's from Trunks not Grayson". She laughed and nodded. "He proposed to me last night and I said yes. Grayson is so far out the question right now." He smiled and gave me a thumb up. "I would hug you but were both naked." I laughed and just shook my head. "You know Trunks is kind of hurt you didn't tell him". I saw his face become saddened by what I said. "I know but I'm going to fix it. You better hurry up if Bulla catches you in her closet she going to rip you a new one". I laughed at him but he was right. The girl had so many clothes she would miss one outfit. I ran in the closet and found a pair of yoga pants, an orange V-neck and a bra with flip-flops. I would just have to go underwear-less today. I smiled and told him to call me later. I ran back to Trunks' room and got dressed. My hair was drying so I just pulled it back into a neat French braid.

I wanted some breakfast and I know a certain fridge is stocked. I walked down the spiral stairs and found the kitchen and someone I wasn't trying to see. Bulla was in the kitchen watching TV with her dad. As soon as she noticed me her face went sour. "What the hell is this asshole doing here"? She turned sitting on the couch looking at me. I really wanted to be nice but my hormones really didn't like that. "Good morning to you too" She just gave me an evil and sinister look. Vegeta gets kept on looking at the TV. "I'm serious why are you here". She got up and walked over to me. I swore if she got in my face again I was going to try to kill her. "Why are you like never in school? I swear every time I see you it's during school hours. Go to school Bulla or is there something stopping you". I gave her the same evil smirk she would always give me as I opened the fridge. I pulled out a bowl of fruit and she was in my face at this time.

"Did Trunks give you that enormous ring? It has to be at least five karats. Is this an engagement ring on your finger Marron"? She yanked my hand into hers and examined the ring. I snatched my hand from hers and backed away with my fruit in my hand and sat on the far end of the sectional. She nodded and looked at me. "Oh great now I can upgrade you to a god-digging slut, not just a plain cheap whore anymore". I felt my blood boil but was cut with Vegeta's voice as she took off upstairs probably to vent to the man in her room.

"She is naturally a crazy bitch like her mother." He said watching the UFC bareknuckle fight. (What else would he be watching Lol). I laughed at what he said. Maybe he was right she probably couldn't help it. I shifted uncomfortably eating my fruit. I had never really had a real conversation with him before. Vegeta wasn't a man of many words unless he was insulting you. "So you like to watch the fights huh"? He just kept eating his ultra large bowl of cereal. "This is the only thing close to entertainment on this dismal little planet." I nodded and laughed at how he talked. No one on earth talked like Vegeta he had such a long and imaginative way of saying he liked or hated something. "I can understand that I don't even have the time to watch anything unless it's a kid show. Since you know West likes to watch them".

I finished my fruit and got up for a search for more food. "I'm guessing you are an appropriate choice to be carrying Trunks heir. At least you're not just some lowly human. Your cue ball father and android bitch of a mother harvest some sort of power." I only nodded at him. There were the insults but that was his way of saying. _Congratulations on your pregnancy, welcome to the family. _I wasn't in the mood to defend my parents at the moment anyways. "Thanks Vegeta, I'm going to take off. I enjoyed out talk".

**Capsule Corp**

Trunks sat at his desk just on top of the world. Last night was perfect and she said yes. He couldn't wait to marry her. He was almost tempted to skip the wedding and marry her. He just finished his lunch and was just think about how everything was going to be from now one. They were going to start looking for houses together. He always wondered what living together would be like. An abrupt noise brought him from his daydream and he watched his little sister storm into the room.

"You're marrying her are you fucking kidding me. Are you stupid or desperate for a good lay? I really need you to explain this one to me because I don't get it." He just sat there and looked at her. "I was going to tell you when I got the chance but lately I've been trying to get over you sleeping with my best friend". Bulla just looked at him and sat down. "Fine, I'm so sorry you found out the way you did. I and Goten feel awful about it but we are in love and have been for a while. Trunks don't pretend okay you have seen us making out at parties before." He looked at her and just shook his head. "Bulla that is what people do at parties they hook up and if you really love him I'm happy for the two of you. Why can't you be that happy for me"?

She rolled her eyes and sat down the couch. "Okay fine I get it you love her and she just might love you too. Trunks she hurt you and deep. You argue it was a long time ago, you were both young and what not. Okay well that is bullshit to me. I would never hurt someone I really love because it would kill me. You are settling for her you really are. Why go back to someone who made you feel like you were shit to them. Explain this to me and I will drop it. "Bulla said yelling throwing her hands in the air. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down he really didn't want to yell at her. She was still his baby sister.

"I can't explain it I really can't I just know it kills me to think about being without her. I've never loved anyone the way I love her. Bulla now that I have her I don't want to ever let her go". He went and sat next to her and she just shook her head.

"Then if you really feel that way, marry her ass. I want you to give her a pre-nup. I know for a fact Trunks once a cheater always a cheater. If Grayson decides he wants to lay her anytime soon she is going to wrap herself back into his web. I saw the way she looked at him at the barbecue and it was the same look she would give him five years ago. If he can make her sway from what she knows is right then he can do it again. I don't want you to go in this blind get hurt and then she takes all of our families' hard earned money. I don't trust her and neither should you." Trunks didn't say anything for a while because the same thought of Grayson coming back crossed his mind just days before. A pre-nuptial agreement didn't sound like a bad idea.

"She's pregnant too". Was all he said Bulla just stared at him? "Is that what this is all about, because you finally knocked her up? Is that why you broke up with Casey?" He shook his head back and forth. He just looked out the window. "No it's not the only reason but it is a small part of it. I and Casey broke up for an entire different reason." Bulla just got up and grabbed her purse. "Give her a pre-nup is all I have left to say about it and oh yeah congratulations."


	11. Marriage, Clubbing and In Between

Marriage, Clubbing and In Between

Author's Note: Okay so I just got a PM about how my story is a piece of shit blah, blah, blah and a knock off of a million different stories I never read. Sorry if you think my story is all about you and what not it isn't. Honestly kiss my ass Lol! I write from the heart not plagiarized fan fictions. There are over 30,000 dbz fictions and I'm sure an idea or two maybe similar. If not sue me for copyright infringement asshole. Thanks for all the reviews and I can't wait to get some new for this next chapter. On with the show!

Marron was meeting with Grayson today to sign the custody papers and she prayed that is all he wanted to do. She really couldn't wait to shove her ring in her face. She loved the engagement even though it had only been a couple days. Trunks was coming with her to insure he didn't try to get nasty with her. Trunks had been staying over her house more and more lately. Thankfully for her the morning sickness had died down a little bit. Her appointment was in a couple days and that made her happy. The amount of time they were spending together was ridiculous. She stood in the mirror and turned to the side to see if you could even tell she was pregnant. Frowning she looked at her self. She figured she was between two and three months since she wasn't showing. Trunks walked in and saw her standing there in just her bra. "Is something wrong"? He said kissing her shoulder looking at her in the mirror.

"I'm nervous I won't look good to you anymore when I can barely get up on my own". He began to laugh and wrapped his hands around her stomach. "Marron nothing could make you unattractive to me. You could go get a Mike Tyson tattoo and I'd still be begging to get in your pants." Marron looked at him and busted out laughing and turned around to face him. She had a purple swoop neck dress that was a bit short for his taste and black heels. Trunks looked at the dress and stopped laughing.

"Are you wearing that to go see Grayson?" Trunks asked sitting down on the bed. He just waited for her answer. "Umm… yes is there something wrong with it". Trunks wanted to find a way to say it nicely but of course it came out all wrong. "Are you wearing that to impress me or Grayson"? What Bulla said rang in his head.

_If he can make her sway from what she knows is right then he can do it again_

He tried to fight that thought but it just kept coming back. Trunks didn't like the thought of her anywhere near Grayson. Then again more less in the same room in a skimpy dress on. "Why are you asking me? Does it really matter what I'm wearing. I'm with you not him. Are you jealous of him"? Marron put on the dress and zipped it up. Marron really wished she could have said that last thing. She was really about to regret it. Trunks didn't say anything just nodded. "Go by yourself just meet me at the realtors at three."

Marron chased after him and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I know you aren't jealous. I shouldn't have said that". He turned and looked at her. "I think you did. I also want to go see my lawyer too. I want to get a pre-nup before we do this." Marron looked at him with surprise and confusion in her face. "Trunks are you serious? Do you really think I'd take your money if we didn't work out"? He didn't say anything. Trunks just looked at her.

"I just need to make sure that my family assets are taken care of too. It's not personal just a precaution Marron." She nodded. "I get it. We can just go to the court house together and do everything there if you want to. I don't want to go meet him alone. Please come with me". Trunks looked into her eyes and nodded. "Okay."

**Son & Satan Law Firm**

Marron nervously sat in the chair ready to sign the paper to get full custody of her son. Trunks sat next to her and held her hand tightly. Gohan sat and looked at them both. He was amazed at how much they had grown up in front of him. Marron used to be the little girl who always cried and Trunks was the bratty spoiled kid. He missed those days. "I can't believe you two are finally getting married I'm so happy. Hopefully Goten will get his head on straight. "He laughed looking at the nervousness in Marron's sky blue eyes. The door opened and Grayson walked in with his fiancée Diane. He looked good but he looked different. She couldn't put her finger on it. "Marron can I please talk to you outside for a minute? " Trunks was the first to object. "I think anything you have to say to her you can say it in front of me". Trunks said standing up in his face, blocking him from Marron. "Trunks it's okay. Yeah let's talk". Trunks face was in disbelief that she was really going to talk to him. Why the hell wasn't she the slightest bit of mad at him? Trunks had the urge to ripe his head off. Marron and Grayson walked out the office together and down the hall.

They stopped and looked at each other for a moment of awkwardness. "Marron I'm so sorry about what I did to you. I was drunk and completely in the wrong. I really need you to forgive me because it has been killing me for months". She just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at him. "Why are you just not telling me? If this is your attempt at trying to get back with me forget it. I'm marrying Trunks"? He nodded slowly.

"I want you to be with Trunks because he really loves you. I love you too but not how he does. I love you because you gave me a beautiful son I have neglected for years. I'm a complete fool and Diane showed me that I have been. I just wanted to ask you if I could have visitation with him." Her face began to turn red. "Why do you want visitation because last I heard of you. You gave up all rights to him. Grayson are you doing this because she is making you or what"? He shook his head and just looked at her. "West thinks you don't love him. I think that too you don't deserve him".

"Marron I gave up right because my lawyer said I was going to lose all rights. If you came to court the way I think you looked. The judge would have eaten me a live and placed me in jail. I got scared because I know I fucked up a really good thing with you and him. I meant everything I said about wanting to be a family. I wanted to pay that child support. I was only mandate to pay 15,000 a year I made the choice to pay more. I even started him a trust. I just don't know how to be a dad". Marron looked at him and that is what was different in his eyes. He wasn't the same guy who got her pregnant. He was really sorry for everything he had done. Marron smiled and nodded. A giant smile came to his face as he picked her up and hugged her. "You won't regret it I promise." Marron hugged him back as he let go and walked back to the office.

"Oh and Marron pregnant is a really good look for you". Marron bit her lip and walked back into the room behind him. Marron sat next to Trunks and noticed the faint blush on her cheeks. He really wanted to keep his anger down. After everything was signed Grayson left and only the two were there. "So what else can I help you with?" Gohan asked sitting the paperwork aside. "I want a pre-nup done today because we are going to get married right now". Marron looked at him surprised as did Gohan.

"Trunks we never talked about this before. I thought you wanted a wedding" Marron asked adjusting herself in her seat. "Yeah don't you at least want your family here, Trunks" He shook his head and held her hand. "Our parents will understand Marron you really didn't want to wait anyways or plan a wedding. What time is better than now"? Marron looked at Gohan and then back at Trunks and smiled.

"Okay let's do it then". Marron had no clue for Trunks sudden impulse for marriage. It was all about the blush that Grayson gave her. He figured if he married her only he would make her blush. Trunks also thought if they were married she wouldn't even consider cheating with anyone. They made their way to the court and signed to get married. Neither blushing bride nor handsome groom. Marron didn't even have a ring to give Trunks. She knew he didn't care but it bothered her. Trunks didn't even seem fazed other the ceremony.

**Marron POV**

We both walked outside hand in hand and for the first time we were literally flooded by the paparazzi. I froze and didn't know what to do. They were asking questions and shoving cameras in our faces.

"Trunks is it true you and Marron Juu are getting married"?

"Trunks you were stopped downtown having drinks with your sister is it true you are an advocate to underage drinking"?

"Trunks why did you move out your 4 million dollar home"?

Trunks just pushed us past them and escorted me to my side of his Maserati then he got in and drove off Trunks didn't seem too happy to be married. He actually seemed annoyed with the entire day it must have had something to do with Grayson. The subject usually put him on edge. "Is it usually that bad"? I asked looking at him. He nodded and took my head in his. He just held it and drove. I put it to the side for the time being. I was going to ask him if maybe we could even go on a small honey moon to get out of this city. It didn't seem appropriate at the time. He was shifting effortlessly and he was so focused. I wondered when was a good time to tell him about the arrangement I had with Grayson. He was going to flip on me.

I knew just the thought of Grayson being near me would piss him off. I was hoping maybe I could get them to resolve there problems for the sake of West. We stopped at a tall office building and it read**. **_**West City Prime Real Estate Co.**_

I almost forgot about looking at houses today. This was all going just a bit too fast for me. I haven't even told my dad I was married or my best friend. It seemed like now I was getting ready to buy my first house. Well Trunks was getting ready to buy our first house more like. I had so many questions; did he want me to be Briefs? Did he want to have custody over West? I didn't even know but I did now I had a certificate in my hand that said I am the new Mrs. Trunks Briefs.

"Are you okay"? Trunks asked opening the door for me. I nodded and smiled taking his hand. "Yeah I'm just really happy". I held his hand close and looked around as we walked into the office. "Hello, Mr. Briefs I'm so excited we are getting the chance to work together again. So we are looking for a _family _I see", I looked at her and remembered the story that went with her face. Trunks had slept with her and this was getting awkward for me and fast. They hooked up last time on their little house search. I felt jealous and it hadn't been the first time. She greeted us both with handshake and directed us to chairs in her office. "So what are something's we are looking for"? She asked looking between the two of us.

Trunks just pointed at me. "It's all my dear wife's choice. However she wants the house to look, smell and feel is all up to her." I smiled at the sound of him calling me his wife I only squeezed his hand. The women gave a sympatric smile. "That is so sweet so are you looking for something large or small"? I looked at him and he only nodded.

"Well I don't want anything to large. Maybe say about four bedrooms. I would love something on the coast with a beach like Trunks house but also a fenced in yard if that is possible. "The women nodded writing it all down. " Do you think four bedrooms is an enough room? The beach house alone has six rooms in it." I nodded slowly of course she knew that. Of course she was a bed buddy and realtor. I just tried to shake it from my head.

"The beach house is a bachelor pad. My kids won't need six rooms." Trunks looked at me and covered his smile while he laughed. He knew I knew he had slept with the older cougar. "Okay then and how about stairs, carpet or wood. Do you want a large kitchen or living room? Do you prefer something furnished and if so what kind of them"? I sat and thought about it. I didn't really know house themes but I liked my house I was living in now. I wished we could live there but it wasn't enough room for four people. "Traditional theme, wood for messes and I don't care for stairs really. I want a big family room." She continued to write everything down.

Trunks just pulled out his phone and began texting back and forth with someone.

He began to smile and laugh. I looked at him. "I know this isn't how you like to spend your lunch breaks but you could at least pretend to give a damn." They both looked at me. I shook my head and stood up. "I'm feeling sick I think I need to get home. Plus the bus will be dropping West off soon. He nodded and just watched me. We both our good byes to the women and he opened my door again and went into for a kiss. I defiantly turned and gave him the cheek. "What is your problem now"? He stood by my door as I tried to close it. He forcefully pulled it back out of my hand. I really didn't want to do this with him. We literally just got married like within the hour. "Who were you texting in there. They must be more important than the house our family moves into". He rolled his eyes and slammed the door. I had just about enough of the bratty little attitude for the day.

He started the car and went to put it in gear and I pulled it back making the engine make a disgusting grinding style. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? Are you trying to ruin my favorite car"? He yelled so loud I could feel the tears threating to fall but I was going to fight these damn hormones. "Answer my damn question asshole". He slammed on the brakes and looked at me. "I was telling all my friends that I just got married to the perfect women. Goten wants to throw me a post bachelor party tonight. I told him no I wanted to spend my wedding night with my wife. Honestly right now I don't want to even be in the car with you. Since when are you the paranoid/ jealous type"? Once again I had put my size six feet in my mouth. He threw his phone in his lap. "Read them if you don't believe me". I handed him back the phone and apologized. He just took off toward my house and we just rode in complete silence. Why did I keep on doing this? It's like I can't help finding something wrong with us. I do want us to work out forever but act like I never wanted to marry him. I really needed help. We got to my house just in time to meet the bus.

Trunks got out and went into the house and slammed the door shaking the entire house. "Trunks needs a time out mommy". I frowned and agreed. "Yes, he is mad at mommy right now. Are you hungry?" I watched him look up to the sky like he was really thinking. "Nope, I just want to watch TV". He grabbed my hand as he walked me into the house. Trunks was in my room showering. "You have to do your homework first, and I have some news for you". West went and sat on the couch and pulled out his paper thin book and began to read. I sat next to him and listened to him read his homework. "Mommy I told everyone at school that we're getting married to Trunks and everyone told me he was a zillionaire is that true?" I never understood why he couldn't use a real number. I thought about it. I didn't want him to go to school and brag but I wasn't going to lie either. "Well he does have a lot of money but that isn't going to change much around here okay." I could tell he didn't understand me.

"So does that mean I get all the toys and clothes I want since were are rich and not poor anymore". I was really taken back. I never knew he thought I was poor. I did the best I could but the days that we barely had a can of tuna for dinner wasn't that far either. I frowned and looked down into his deep blue eyes. "No it doesn't mean that at all. Christmas and birthdays are gift times no other time. All the rules stay the same. Do you want to know the news now"?

He shook his head up and down. "Well you're going to be able to see your dad more. We decided that he would be able to visit you and maybe take you for sleep overs". He wasn't excited at all he literally shrugged his shoulders. "Trunks is my daddy now." His words were cold and harsh. I wasn't going to have him think Grayson wasn't his real dad. It wasn't fair to him. Yes, Grayson was a grade a douche but, he didn't deserve his son disowning him. "Trunks is your stepdad and Grayson is your real daddy. You have two dads and they both love you a lot."

He still didn't get what I was saying. "Just do your homework I have to go talk to Trunks". He shrugged his shoulders again and went back to riding. I walked into the room and looked at him. He had the towel around his waist drying his hair with another. I sat on the bed and just stared at his athletic sexy figure. He had clothes laid out on the bed. A white V-neck shirt, dark grey jeans, and vans. "Where are you going"? He didn't say anything just slipped into his boxers. My body temperature was raising looking at his apex abs. I sat on the bed next to his clothes. "I'm sorry again please talk to me I don't want you to be mad". He turned and looked at me. I watched him kneel down in front of me. "I hate arguing with you. It is exhausting and it seems like it's all we have done lately. Marron I just want one day not to argue with you. I'm going out with Goten tonight because I feel like I'm going to explode if I stay anywhere next to you. All day you have driven me crazy. I'm not mad I just need a little bit of time away from you. "I swallowed hard and looked at him.

I only nodded and turned away. I didn't want to be unbearable for my own husband not to want to spend time with me. "Go and I hope you enjoy yourself." He kissed my head and grabbed his pants. I watched him pull his wallet out. Trunks pulled out his black visa and handed to me. "This is yours until I get the paperwork to get you on my private account. It has no limit have a little party of your own. Invite Valese and some of the girls from the club over. I won't be out late. I nodded and he kissed me saying good bye for the night.

**Club Altima**

Yes, Goten promised a small party and close family and friends but that was not the case. It was pretty much an all-out, paparazzi filled, red carpet event that Trunks didn't sign up for. He arrived on his favorite motorcycle only the top of the line. The cameras flashed as he entered the club. There were people there he never even had spoken to. It was defiantly a Goten hosted party. It had all the Goten elements; hot girls, expensive drinks and loud music. After making his way through the crowd he finally came to what seemed like a familiar body. It was Casey dancing on the floor. She was wearing a hot little red number. Her dress was tight and her body was too. Trunks smiled as she noticed him. She turned around and hugged him giving him a generous kiss on the lips. He wasn't really taking back it was how they usually greeted each other. Plus he could taste the alcohol on her cherry covered lips. She immediately apologized.

"Sorry I forgot you're a married man now, congratulations." She yelled over the loud music and crowd. He got close to her ear to speak to her. "Where is Goten and Bulla I wanted to thank him for this small and quiet party"? He said sarcastically. Casey nodded and pulled him by the hand toward the V.I.P lounge. As soon as he walked in everyone cheered. Goten ran up to him and handed him a plastic king crowd. It was much more quite in the lounge and people he actually recognized where there. "I can't believe you went through it man. I'm so happy for you. Where is Mrs. Trunks at tonight"? Trunks shook his head and laughed. "Honestly we got in an argument and I told her I needed to get away from her crazy". Everyone in ear shot view began to laugh. Bulla stood near him with their hands linked. He was getting use to the sight of both of them together.

"I told you she is crazy but forget her tonight. Let's get fucked up tonight like we are supposed to". The whole room yelled and began to take shots and dance with the closes person to them. The music started and Trunks laughed as his friends escorted him to the bar. "I want to buy everyone shots of Jager to make sure we are all on the same level". Casey was already bored lined intoxicated but she slapped the money on the bar and they all lined up there shots. Trunks was a special double shot glass that he took like a man. They all slammed them down on the bar and tried to shake the hard taste of the dark liquor. "Okay so I have all the hot girls taking in body shots off you and multiple lap dances not to forget those legendary ass shots." Trunks sat at the bar and asked for another shot. Trunks shook his head and held his hands up for Goten to slow down. "Nooooo, Marron doesn't need anything else to bitch at me about plus I'm married now. If this was last night maybe but I can't do that stuff. Ass shots off a nice Brazilian sounds awesome but I can't sorry" Goten rolled his eyes and grabbed a bottle of Cristal.

He began to chug it and handed the rest to Bulla who finished the bottle. "Please live a little you're having a baby and just married a skank. You need to make tequila and vodka your mistress tonight". He would usually defend Marron's honor from his sister but he wasn't caring all that much. They both took off together probably to make out and what not. They just left him and Casey there together talking for most of the night. "So how does it feel to finally be married?" She asking sipping on her dirty martini. For them to be business partners they never really talked about business ever. It was always about their lives. "How did you feel when you married that old ass man"? Trunks asked sipping his jack and coke. She looked at him and smiled. "I was so happy when I realized I married someone I really loved. I would have given my life for his but he had other plans. When he cheated on me I thought my world was over and time had stopped." She finished the drink and recollected on her past marriage.

"Well after we got married I could only think about how she looked at her baby's father and how I only wanted her to look at me like that. We have been arguing all day and I just wanted to get away. I'm not supposed to feel like this on my wedding not Casey." Trunks said drowning his sorrows in the drink. Casey looked at him.

"Trunks listen to me. I know you love her but a marriage takes a whole lot more than just love. You need patience and just think she is pregnant and isn't going to be her normal self for a while. So just be patience." Casey looked at him and placed her hand on top of his. "Don't lose something you love because it will kill you to see her in another man's arms. I promise you will want to die from heartbreak." Trunks looked at the sadness in her eyes. "One more shot and I think I'm going to go. I told her I wouldn't be too late". Casey smiled and nodded.

"Okay one more but you have to give me a dance. I'm pretty tipsy but I think I have a few steps in me". He laughed and agreed. "Two shots of vodka pressed for me and the lady." Casey smiled and got the shot. "A toast to happiness, friendship and marriage, hopefully one of us are good at it". They toasted and finished the shots and headed to the dance floor. They both were what seemed to be drunk now. The song changed to an upbeat very Usher song _Lemme See. _

She lead him by the hand as the song made them drunkly sway to the music. Trunks placed his hands on her waist and she stood in front of him grinding into his lap. Trunks laid his head on her shoulder as she was much short then him. He closed his eyes and felt himself just drifting away in the sound of the music. He opened his eyes to feeling himself slowly becoming erect. He stumbled back before she could notice. Casey turned around and had a confused look. "I need to go but, I had a great time. If you see Goten tell him thanks. He hugged her and made his way to the front entrance to get a cab.

**Marron's House.**

Marron sat cuddled on the couch with West as he fell to sleep watching the Titanic 50th anniversary movie with her. He fell to sleep on the far end of the couch and she just sat there with ice-cream and peanut butter infused. She decided she wasn't going to call him at even though she was worried and it was two in the morning. Marron almost jumped up seeing the cab outside. She heard fidgeting at the door and she went and opened. Trunks pretty much fell on top of her. "Are you drunk"? She asked helping him from off of her. "Shhhhh…." He said putting his finger on her lips. "West and the baby are sleeping don't wake up." His breathe reeked of alcohol as she supported him taking him to the room. He threw his self on the bed and pulled her down on top of him. "Marron you are so hot and pregnant. Can we have great sex right now maybe some sucky suckey"? He said motioning a hand over his privates and bouncing it up and down. She couldn't help but laugh at how far gone he was. "No but who all came to the party. " Marron said helping him out of his jeans. He looked at her and squinted. He shrugged his shoulder over exaggeratedly. "I don't know some people from work…ummm…sister, Goten … ohm yeah and Casey yeah she was there too. Ohhhh I had a blast." A red flag went up when she heard her name.

"Are you serious, your ex-fiancé was at your post bachelor party"? He began to laugh hysterically at her and threw his hands up. "Why are you laughing"? He tried to put his finger on her lips but ended up on her cheek. "Cause you're a confused"? He passed out on the bed and was out for the night. "You have to be kidding me right now".


	12. Paparazzi, Doctors and In Between

Paparazzi, Doctors and In Between

Trunks got up and almost fell right back down. It had been a good while since he had experienced a real hard hangover like the one he had today. Today was Marron's appointment and he wanted to make sure he was there. He wanted everything to go smoothly today because he was over yelling with her. Trunks looked and saw she was sleeping still. The clock red seven in the morning, his body naturally was an early riser thanks to his father. It was time for West to get up for school. He leaned over and slowly moved the hair from her face. He kissed her cheek and found some pants to put on. He didn't remember much except for getting a boner while dancing with Casey last night. That was bad that was really bad because they had a corporate meeting with her today and didn't want things to get awkward between them.

They had a great friendship and he didn't want to jeopardize that for one night of drunken fun. Trunks slid his feet on the hardwood floor and turned on the light in West room. He turned and frigged on the bed as response to the light. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook him awake. He began to whisper not trying to wake Marron. "West, wake up for school. " The little boy's eyes slowly fluttered open revealing the red puffy ness. "I don't feel good Trunks". He defiantly had pink eye which was normal going to a public school. His eye was gooey and he could barely open the other. Trunks frowned and picked him up and carried him into the bathroom. Trunks sat him on the counter and got a wet warm rag and wiped his face clean. "How do you feel"? West held the warm rag to his draining eyes. "My face hurts and I'm really hot". Trunks put his hand on his face. His head was burning under his skin.

"Come on I know a secret my mom taught me. I won't make you go to school either. "He sleepy nodded as Trunks picked him up. He wrapped his arms around his neck and laid his head on his strong shoulders. He sat him down on the couch and grabbed his cover off West bed. Trunks went into the kitchen and found the children's allergy medicine. His mom taught him to make some honey tea and pour two caps full into the tea. You were back to new at the end of the day. He found all his ingredients and made the tea and brought it to West as he watched early morning cartoons.

"Be really careful it's hot. " He nodded and blew on the drink like he mother would. He drunk the hot liquid and laid back down. "Can I go back to sleep"? Trunks laughed and nodded to him. Trunks walked out the living room down the hall into back into the room he was sharing with his newly bride. Marron was still sleep but he had to get to work. They were meeting on his lunch break after his meeting. He wanted to wake her and tell her about last night but, it was late once he got home. He knew that she had to be tired including the pregnancy. He just left her be and decided he was going to go Capsule Corp to get dressed. He only kept his casual clothes at Marron's house. He kissed her again and grabbed his keys.

He checked on West one more time and left he made sure he locked the door and took off. He checked his phone and had like ten messages and missed calls from both Goten and Casey. As he started to text and got a call from Casey, he set his phone up on the handless dock and began to talk. "Finally you answer the phone we have a really big problem more you than me". He listen to the panic in her voice as he backed out the drive way. "Whoa slowly down and stop yelling I have a bad hangover." He looked back and pulled out into the main road.

"Trunks we made the cover of almost every major magazine and all the social networks this morning. The papers are saying me and you are cheating behind Marron's back. They have pictures of us dancing together and me kissing you. I'm so sorry I have no clue how they have the pictures. My PR rep said we can sue for slander but I'm just worried about you". His stomach dropped as he came into the sights of Capsule Corp. "Are you serious? Casey I just got married yesterday and I'm supposed to go to my first ultrasound. My marriage is going to be over when she sees this. What am I going to do"? He panicked as he pulled up and got out of his car. He leaned on the hood in his sweat pants. "Just tell her the truth, it was nothing. I can talk to her if you want me too. I'm sorry this is my entire fault I shouldn't have asked you to dance or kissed you. I was out of line. "

Trunks got silent and ran his hand over his face. How could he have fucked things up so quickly? "It's not your fault like you said it really was nothing. Maybe it is a good idea to hear it from you. Could you do that for me"?

"Of course I will, do you think she has seen it already"? He heard her ask as he crept into the silent house. His mother was already up and dressed for work. She was up watching TV and he just happened to be on it. "No she was sleep when I left. I call you back." Trunks hung up the phone and slid it in his pocket. "So you get married not tell me or your father and cheat on your wife in less than twenty four hours. I guess fame really has gone to your head". Bulma said sliding on her pair of Italian leather pumps. Trunks sat down next to her and he was going to try to plead his case. "I and Casey kiss when we meet and this time I just happen to get married and photographed. The dance was harmless they just make me seem like a player." Bulma crossed her arms and looked at him and shook her head.

"Fix it Trunks and soon. It should have never happened, your married." She left him to his thoughts and he got up and made his way to the shower this had been a very eventful morning. One that he really wasn't looking forward to happening like ever. He went upstairs to his room and pulled out a suit for the day. He found on of his favorite suit. A dark blue tailored suit made by his mother favorite designer. He grabbed a grey button down and a light blue tie. He jumped in the shower and let his brain processes everything and it just wasn't going to end well for him. Marron was going to swear he was a lying cheater and they were going to be over. By this time she had woken up and starting watching him on the news.

**Lunch Time**

Marron made her way angrily to Capsule Corp to throw her ring in his face and annul there marriage. She woke up this morning to Valese at her door step holding up a magazine with her husband bumping and grinding with his ex-fiancé. This was not okay and she was going to make sure she told him. Valese was watching her sickly little boy so Marron could cuss him out and kick him out. Marron was actually feeling pretty bad this morning. Her back hurt and her lower abdomen was cramping like a bitch. Walking into the building and she didn't mind passing the mean receptionist she just went upstairs to his office she was so mad. Marron could barely event think or see straight, all she said to herself was yell and leave and kept repeating it. She just felt her skin was hot and her throat was dry.

Once again she listened to another man lie blandly to her face. He said he loved her and would never lie or hurt her. He did all that in a single night. If it was with a stripper she would understand from experience. No, it wasn't just anyone it was Casey Diondra. The articles told her everything he didn't. It wasn't six months they were together it was more like two years. How could he do this to her? The answer was he was a man they lied and cheated. They couldn't help it even if they weren't from this planet. The elevator dinged as she reached the top floors of the business. She wore loose grey sweat pants and black tight t-shirt. She could tell she was gaining weight from the ice-cream binge. She even had a slight little bump today. Marron let her hair down today and just let it flow its natural straight way.

Marching through the busy floor and cubicle she walked to his assistant's desk. "Where is he"? The young girl looked at her with confusion in his face. "Are you refereeing to Mr. Briefs? How did you get on this floor"? Marron was so pissed that no one knew who she was. Everyone including the media thought she was just a short term girlfriend. They made it out to be that Marron was the one standing between him and Casey. Well she wouldn't be anymore. "I'm his wife pregnant wife for the time being. Now where the hell is Trunks Briefs"?

The girl looked confused and just pointed to his office down the hall. "He is in a meeting right now, but will be done in about five minutes". Marron nodded and walked in the office and slammed the door and waited. Walking in she opened his drawers to look for any sign he was cheating on her. It made no sense why marry her? Marron sighed and didn't find any incrementing information. Marron turned to the door opening it was Trunks walking in with Casey behind him. Marron nodded at the sight.

"So did you need a mid-lunch fuck before you met me at the hospital"? Trunks looked at her and to Casey. Her eyes began to water as she kept looking at them. Only thing her mind could think of was them having sex. "Marron I know you have probably seen the papers and it's not how it looks okay. I'll admit it looks really bad but nothing happened between us last night or ever since me and you have been together". Marron wasn't trying to hear him out she made her decision. She struggled to take off the oversized ring. "Shut up I'm so tired of the lies with you. This was a mistake, we are a mistake. I see that you care about her more than you ever did for me". Marron got the ring off and threw it on his desk. "We are over and I don't want to see you again". He blocked her from the door.

"Please I deserve you to be made but don't go Marron. I was in the wrong last night and I should've just stayed home. Marron nothing happened". Casey just started and looked at Trunks practically begging his wife not to leave.

"Marron I know you are probably the last person you want to talk to but it's true. We are just friends and only that. I kissed him but it was only a friendly gesture we have done for years. The dance was my fault and it was inappropriate we both had one or two too many drinks. It looks really bad but I know Trunks loves you and your son." Marron looked at the shorter girl in front of her. She was really defending him.

Trunks looked at her. "Marron this will not be the first time I look really bad on a magazine cover but you need to believe me. I would lie to you". Marron looked at him and back to Casey. "Can you please leave"? She asked looking at her. Casey nodded and walked out the door. Marron sat on the couch and ran her hands through her hair. "If that was true then why didn't you tell me you were with her for two years?" He went and sat in front of her. He held her hands, "I was with her six months before I proposed, and we broke up and saw each other off and on for another year. It didn't seem to be a big deal you knew that we were engaged I thought that was the big picture. Do you believe me"?

Marron looked at him and nodded. Her face changed dramatically as pain over took her face. Marron dumbed over in pain holding her stomach. Trunks leapt into action to her side. "Marron what's wrong"? It took her a moment to get her breathe back. "Get me to…. a hospital now".

A/N: Don't forget to review the button it just right there!


	13. Tragedy, Closure and In Between

Tragedy, Closure and In Between 

Author's Note: Coolgurl 123 I'm sorry you don't like the way I portray Bulla. Bulla is how I reacted to my brother marrying a girl like Marron. She really just cares for her brother's well-being and doesn't want him to be hurt again. On the other note, this is going to be a super sad chapter. It is also something that really rings close to my heart. So try not flame this chapter so hard. Reviews are always welcomed! Enjoy.

I just sat there as the doctor gave me the emergency ultrasound to see the well-being of our baby. Everything seemed to just stop in time as the news was rendered to me. Trunks just looked at the screen and his hand tightened its grip on my own. The doctor didn't have to say anything I already knew the life in me was gone. My eyes threatened for tears to fall but I couldn't hold them back. The nurse just looked at me and handed me a napkin to rub the jelly off my stomach. "What happened"? The doctor came into the room sat down across the table.

"Your body rejected the pregnancy Ms. Juu. We need to prep you for surgery immediately. The fetus is going to make you sick. Your body is going can't expel-"I held up my hand because I couldn't hear anymore. My heart hurt more than my physical body could have ever. I just nodded and asked for time alone; Trunks didn't look at me just kept his hand on mine. I shook his hand and looked at him to get him to look at me. His eyes were red and puffy as he slowly turned.

"I…I… don't know what to say or do Trunks so please say something". He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't breathe; I could think or even hear him. I felt numb and I saw his mouth moving but the words wouldn't matter. Nothing was going to change what was happening to me. I placed my hand on my stomach and I didn't feel the warmth over me anymore. My stomach didn't have the same feeling over me. Trunks cupped my face with his hands and wiped the tears that cascaded from my face. He pushed my hair out of my face and forced me to look at him. "Marron, please it's going to be okay. This isn't our fault". I squeezed my eyes shut and slowly opened them. I just nodded as the nurse came back in with a.

He just watched them wheel me into the OR. I didn't understand why this was happening to me. I wasn't a bad person. I never hurt people I always did what I thought was right. Trunks was there for me and told me it wasn't anyone's fault but that wasn't how I felt. I felt like I should have known I was pregnant sooner. I wouldn't have had glasses of wine. The nurse just wheeled me away as my heart broken into pieces I don't think I was ever going to get back.

**Third Person**

Trunks walked out the ultrasound room and drug his feet across the white tiles. His hands snug into his pockets. He needed to process and try not to understand because it wasn't going to make a difference. He walked back into the emergency room waiting area and his family was there. Casey sat with Valese and West in the children's area. His mother was the first to approach him. She saw his face she saw the pain that was being expressed. "Trunks is the baby okay? How is Marron"? Trunks looked up to the ceiling tiles. He was still trying to make heads or tails of a dull situation. His chest felt like it had just been punched in by his father.

He just shook his head. Bulma covered her mouth. "Miscarry, mom". Bulma tossed her arms around her son as his legs felt week under his wait. He wanted to go into a dark room and cry but he couldn't do that right now. Marron needed him and West was going to need him too. Trunks let his mother wrap her arms around him and he hugged her tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder. Bulma pulled away and pulled him away from the others. "Trunks is Marron okay"? He nodded and took another deep breathe. "I don't know what to do mom? What do I tell her because I don't even know what to tell myself right now"? Bulma held both of his hands down and looked into his sad blue eyes. "Just be there for her and I'll be there for you". He nodded and just hugged her again.

"Do you want me to tell everyone"? Trunks looked at her and thought about everyone else who was there. Marron's parent's still haven't arrived but people who care for them both are there. Ill hasn't arrived but people who care for them both are there. "It should be me". Trunks turned the corridor they went down and faced everyone. His face began to get hot and he tried to speak. Nothing came out, but he tried again.

"We lost the baby". The look of shock on everyone faces came all at once. Everyone's faces expect West, he didn't understand. A tear dropped from his face and landed on his shirt. Trunks walked over to West and knelt down. West was crying already before he even said anything. "Why are you crying West"? He looked at him with his red droopy eyes.

"I made mommy sick and now her baby is sick too and it's my fault." Trunks was confused as ever how could he think that he made her sick. "West no you didn't, why do you think that you made her sick". Trunks picked West up and sat him on his lap. Trunks let the tears just form in his eyes as the little boy tried to make since to him. "I gave mommy a kiss this morning. They told is at school no to touch people when you get sick and I did. Now she is sick because of me. Call my daddy he knows how to make her better". Trunks just gave him a small smile.

"West you didn't do anything wrong. Your mom is going to be fine and I don't think she wants to see your dad right now". West got up and grabbed Trunks phone out of his hand. "Yes he can. One time me and mommy were sick all day and he stayed home with us and made us better. I want my daddy!" Trunks just let him cope on his own and took the phone. "Okay if you want him here I will text him and ask him to come okay"? Trunks looked at him and only received a nodded. His eye had cleared up but now he had a runny nose. Trunks didn't want Grayson anywhere in the area. If it was going to make West feel better about what was going on he would do it. Trunks sent the message and just sat and wait for something to happen.

He just closed his eyes and wished that it would just go away.


	14. Time, Relations and In Between

**Time, Relations and In Between**

Authors' Note: CoolGurl123 I'm sorry but this is not a TXP story it's a Marron and Trunks. Pan is fifteen in this story and Trunks is twenty four. In my country that is call statory rape . Thank you for all my reviews and I made the list of a lot of reader's favorites list. Thank you so much and this chapter I promise will be nice and long! Don't hate me for something's that may or may not happen in this chapter!

Almost a complete two weeks had passed and Marron was just getting off of bed rest. She was a wreck, eating and just getting out of bed for the day seemed like a task. Trunks had to go back to work but the most unlikely person volunteered to keep her company when either Valese or Trunks' couldn't be there. Bulla Briefs in the flesh she just did little things like cooking for her and going to the store.

Bulla just watched as the girl that she once hated so much just seemed to wither away. Marron hadn't smiled even to West since her surgery. Trunks had been doing everything he could with his work load. He had new projects and the annual Capsule Corp fall ball was coming up in just a matter of days. Things had just been bleak the last past days. These days were supposed to be the happiness's of their lives instead of full of misery and pain. Marron swore to herself that Trunks was handling things better than her. It wasn't that he just didn't want to show his weakness in front of her.

After he made the anoncement to everyone he just went into his car and cried for about fifteen minutes. Then he just went to the back of the hospital and punched the bricks to try to keep himself for trying to blame himself. He told himself if he never got involved with Marron she wouldn't be going through this pain. He was so sick of seeing the women he loved in pain. Her life was already filled of so much hurt and angst he wanted to be the one to take it all away.

Trunks wanted to be part of the reason she found it in her to smile every morning. How could he do that when she was hurting?

Bulla stood over the stove and was preparing her a lunch. Trunks usually got there around his lunch break, but wasn't going to make it due to his heavy work load. Bulla was making her a linguine with chicken breast. Bulla prided herself on her cooking skills and didn't mind putting them to good work. She felt awful about always calling Marron a bad parent and calling her a slut. Trunks was right she did change and she was a fool for not seeing it sooner. Bulla pushed all the food on the plate and sprinkled salt on top of it. She even made her new sister in law a blueberry and banana smoothie.

Placing it all on the tray she carried it to the spacious room. They had just recently moved into their new house. It was beautiful and just like Marron asked. A large family room, hardwood floors and a beach view. Bulla knocked on the door but didn't get a reply. She opened the door and saw that Marron wasn't in bed. Bulma was confused and saw the doors to the balcony that lead to the beach. Bulla saw her outside standing in the sand. Bulla knew what she was doing.

Trunks and Marron had the baby cremated and spread the ashes in the sea. It gave Marron a sense of closure and she just stood there with her orange silk robe. Gently blew in the beach breeze. Bulma walked out and stood beside her. "Do you feel like talking to me today"? Bulla handed her the smoothie and received a smile. "Is there any alcohol in this"? Bulla smiled sitting down in the sand pulling Marron down with her playfully. "No but I have Goten's flask in my car". They both laughed and Marron laid her head on the younger girls shoulder.

"Thank you for being here Bulla it really means more than you think". Marron said sipping the smoothie out of the straw. Bulla smiled at her and gave her a thumb up. "I owe you for being a major bitch when you didn't deserve it." Marron looked at her and returned the thumbs up. "I don't think my baby belonged in this world. As much as that hurts to say I know it's true." Marron sat up and wiped her tears with the robe. Bulla looked at her and let tears fall into the gritty sand. Bulla stood up and helped her up with her. "I was actually excited to be an auntie". Marron smiled and they walked back into the house together.

Bulla handed her the lunch and they sat on the bed together watching the so called Hollywood access.

Marron had been in the papers a lot more lately. Someone from the hospital released that she had a miscarriage and Trunks and her had a secret wedding. It wasn't so much a wedding, it seemed like a drive through chapel it all happened so fast. Marron looked at Bulla as she kept eating the delicious food. She didn't know where Trunks got his cooking skills from but it wasn't the same place that Bulla got hers. "Bulla, can you tell me something"?

The blue haired vixen stopped watching herself on the TV and looked at her. "What is it"? Marron sat her food on the night stand and faced her. "Why Goten sure he's a cutie but it's Goten we are talking about." Bulla smiled and pushed her long blue hair to one side. "He makes me laugh and doesn't judge me. He is the only guy I have ever met that doesn't want anything from me. I love him I went the wrong way of getting him but I wouldn't change the outcome for a damn thing. Plus he is a cutie". They laughed and watched the news.

"Bulla turn it up that's Casey on the news". They both looked on to see the brunette posing to the camera.

_Casey Diondra just landed the biggest deal in history with Capsule Corporation. They just made a two hundred million dollar merger of their health and engineering science department. They scientist also was giving the C.E.O position by her divorcee husband. If that isn't a twist for you I don't know what is. Trunks Briefs and Casey Diondra were the power couple back in college we have. We also are just now finding out from a very reliable source that Trunks wife Marron Juu was a stripper. That's right ladies and gentlemen a stripper. This young man comes from a long line of brains and money and we think he used a little less brain on this decision. That is the golden rules of Hollywood don't marry your stripper guys, even if you knock her up. Thanks for tuning in, this is Hollywood Access. _

Marron just looked at the screen and turned off the voice of the loud mouthed reporter. "They think I'm just some stripper he knocked up and married out of guilt". Marron just shook her head. "Way to kick some when there down". Bulla said getting up taking her place.

"Wanna know something about Casey; she is the one who broke it off with Trunks. It wasn't just because they couldn't have a kid. Casey wanted them to start over somewhere else. Trunks wasn't leaving the city that is why they really didn't work". Marron raised her eyebrow and thought about the girl. Marron got up out of the bed and went to the closet. Her old clothes hung loosely on the hangers.

"Bulla I want to get out of this house, I need to get out of this house". Bulla got up and walked into the closet with her. "Well let's go somewhere"? Bulla said excited pulling clothes from every direction. Marron smiled, "I think I'm going to go see Trunks, I miss him he's been working really late and I've ignored him a lot". Bulla looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

"You're just going to make sure that he isn't celebrating too much with Casey". Marron gave her a tell all smirk. "Well in that case let's finally get you out of those sweat pants and into something skanky".

**Capsule Corp**

Marron arrived at Capsule Corp and she felt odd not being I sweat pants. Her outfit consisted of a tight white V-neck covered up with a caramel colored leather jacket. Her jeans were dark and skinny with rips in the knees. Topped off with nude colored flats and a beaded rope turquoise necklace. Without even walking up to the receptionist desk this time she was greeted with warm fake smiles and pleasant hellos. Arrive to his office she stopped by the secretary desk noticing his door was open so that mean he wasn't in his office.

"Diane where is my husband he's not in his office". The girl how had once been rude to her plenty times before shot up and gave her full attention.

"Oh, Mrs. Briefs I didn't notice you there. He is in the metal fabrication shop in the basements. Can I get you anything to drink or eat while you're here"? Marron just smiled at the girl obviously sucking up to her. "No thank you. I'll just go down there". Marron walked away back to the elevator and thought to herself he must really be swamped if he was doing grimy work. He usually was in his custom made tailored suits, signing paperwork in his office. Marron waited for the elevator to ding as the stepped out on the welding floor.

Sparks were flying on the floor and she stopped Trunks on the opposite side of the floor. She avoided everyone else and just waited for Trunks to stop welding to approach him. Then her heart sunk as she saw a female's figuring next to him holding up a blue print. As he traced Marron turned to leave as the women face her called her name and waved at her. Marron was spotted and walked over to them as Trunks stopped. They both pulled off there mask and a wave of relief came over her since it wasn't Casey it was Bulma Trunks' mom.

Trunks gave a big smile before closing the gap between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Marron this is a really nice surprise." Marron smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a gentle and passionate kiss. He tightened his grip on her, enjoying the feeling of her warm lips on hers. Marron smiled pulling away from him. She bit her lip and kissed him again. They had been distant mostly because of her. He had done whatever possible to help her with everything but he was stressing out himself and Marron failed to notice until now. He had bags under his eyes and he just looked tired in general.

"What are you doing here"? He asked letting her go whipping the sweat from his brow line. He looked very rugget and sexy. His lavender locks had grown past their usual neat cut. He wore a black tank and dark colored jeans which she wasn't use to seeing him so _casual. _Even when they went out on dates he was as sharp as a knife. "Honestly I just felt like seeing you, I miss you a lot". Trunks sat down and pulled her closer by her petite waist.

"Well I missed you more than you know. I'm sorry I haven't been home but I'm so busy with everything. This new contract I have working out with Casey, my engineer quit and went to work for the competition and not to forget worrying about you is at the top of the list. "Marron kneeled down and placed her forehead on his. "Is there anything I can do to help"? He looked up and her and pulled her down to meet her soft lips again.

"I don't want to stress you out anymore, just seeing you feeling better relives a lot of my stress". Bulma just got off her phone and had a very pissed off look on her face. Trunks was just so wrapped up he didn't notice until he heard he slamming things in the shop.

"Mom what's wrong". Trunks asked laying his head on Marron's chest as she stood in between his legs. Marron's arms were loosely hung on around his strong neck. "Your father just pisses me off endlessly. He is being charged with an assault on private property. Apparently he got in a wreck last week and got mad and tossed the man's car off the side of the interstate. I have to go see how much it is going to cost me to keep this out the press once again. I'll be back soon son". Trunks and Marron could only laugh.

"Well that be us someday"? Marron asked pulling away from him and walking over to the metal. "If we are lucky no those two are the craziest people I know but they love each other." Marron smiled as he came and wrapped his arms around her again. She welcomed his sweaty touch.

"What is this"? She asked touching the smoothen metal. "It's going to be an emergency escape pod for our client's ships. My father actually gave us the egg design he said it reduce the impact shock and disburses it evenly. This metal is special type that absorbed the shock evenly instead of making it crack in just one spot. This will reduce stress fractures in the frame and less chances of a leak of any sort. And get this, this metal could fly within a mile of the sun and the temperature inside wouldn't change and the metal won't deteriorate isn't that just phenomenal". Marron grinned at his brilliance he loved science and he loved his job she knew that.

"That really is amazing, like you Trunks." Marron looked over the project it was just a hull right now. "I know what I can do I can use my girl powers and maybe pick the colors and I'm actually a very good math whiz if you need that help too." Trunks gave her his hand and she shook on it with him. "Do I have to pay you by the hour"? He asked jokingly.

"No just pay me by taking me out tonight on a date tonight". Marron said sitting on his lap. She watched his eyes wonder away from her's. "Oh what is that you have to do tonight?" He shook his head. "You really aren't going to like it".

Marron just narrowed her eyes at him. "Tonight is the official company merger party. I have to be there with my mom tonight to sign in front of everyone." Marron frowned. "You know you always come and be my arm candy. I've been talking to everyone about you and they are starting believe I'm bluffing about how beautiful you are." She smiled and looked at him. "Trunks It's a formal event and I don't even have a dress to wear". Trunks just smirked at her kissing her once again.

"Have you forgotten who my mother and sister are"?

**The next chapter will be full of fun and surprises… I made this a non- Bulla hating chapter just for Coolgurl123. Remember to review and let me know what you think! Update is soon!**


	15. The Past, Cocktails and In Between

The Past, Cocktails and In Between

Authors Review: Thank you for the reviews again. Coolgirl 123 I don't know what you want me to do. All I can suggest is go find out TXP story because it isn't happening in this story at all. Does anyone know where you can stream DBZ and DBGT episodes?

Trunks stood in the shower. He was washing all the excess hair off. It felt liberating cutting his long hair and to its normal neat cut just mid-ears. The warm water felt amazing on his tense muscles. He wasn't in the mood for pleasantries he just wanted to stay home and be with his wife. He hadn't seen her since lunch. Bulla had taken her to go find a cocktail dress. Laying his head on the cool tiles of the shower he took a deep breathe. He was still dealing with the loss of a child he never had. His eyes shot open at the feeling of cold hands on his lower head.

He was in such a state he didn't even feel Marron's presences. "I honestly think you've gotten more attractive." He relaxed at the touch of her, he felt her bare chest pressing against his back and hands straddled his now erected member. The shivers were sent down his spine; her tongue licked the water off his neck and played with his tender ears. She was touching all the right spots all at the same time. This was driving him crazy, after a moment of her crusades on his tired, overworked body. He turned to face her and just smiled. Her face was covered in the shower water. He moved the wet bangs at her face.

His eyes connected with her and the intensity could have caused the steam in the room. Marron but her lip as he backed her up to the wall. He didn't hesitate to take control. He lifted her off the ground and began to lustful kiss her neck and pushed his tongue in her mouth to get the full taste of her. Marron didn't expect the sudden advances but welcomed them. It had been almost a mouth since they had sex and she knew he had his own urges.

Trunks had an animalistic look in his eyes as he placed himself deep into her and laid his head into the nook of her neck. Marron screamed upon the entry of him. Her nails dug into the skin in his back without even remotely fazing him. Marron could feel her insides still aching from the surgery. Her moans echoed of the walls and he just kept pushing harder and deeper. He lifted her even higher put her delicate nipples in his mouth sucking on her and nipping at her making her scream.

He stopped his assault on her chest and looked dead into her eyes. "Bend over". Without so much of answer from her flipped her around with her hands on the shower wall. Trunks grabbed her waist and forced her to back up on him. Marron's eyes shot up at the sudden pain. "Trunks….its…it's too much". He ignored her cries as his eyes closed at her wet and tight walls engulfed him inside of her. He pushed her back into an arch and backed her closer into the wall. Marron attempted to push away but couldn't. Her heart raced and her sides felt like a needle was stabbing her repeated. With every deep push and thrush into the pain got worst.

She finally got her breathe enough to scream at him. "Trunks stop". He looked down at her at her and snapped back into his self. "I didn't mean to" Marron nodded and cut off the water and avoided his eye contact. She had never been scared of him before. She knew what he was and that he could kill or seriously injure her but never thought about it. Marron dried herself off and tossed the towel aside. She looked down at herself bruises wear forming around her waist from his hard grip. He wrapped he towel around his waist and approached her.

"Marron I'm really sorry, I feel-"He said running his hands over the marks he left on her. "Trunks, it's okay. How about we just get dressed I don't want the man of the hour to be late. They dressed in silence as Marron tried to zip her dress. Trunks walked up behind her and pulled up the zipper. He just stared in the mirror at her. The dress was perfect for her frame. The deep V-neck neckline accentuated her cleavage. The dress line was just above her knees show her long modelesique legs. Her dress was a beautiful deep green. The long sleeve topped off the eccentric piece that clung to her body.

Her peeped toed red bottomed black heels tied it together. All her long blonde hair was pushed to one side and perfectly curled her bangs, swooped and lay naturally to the side. "You're so beautiful." Trunks said kissing her neck, and continuing to stare in the mirror. She smiled at him; he cleaned up nicely as always. A little less casual, he had no tie on and buttoned his shirt only to the last two showing just a little chest.

Trunks' shirt was black with a grey and jacket and slacks. "Thank you husband, you look good as always." He smiled and took her hand and kissed it. He pulled her to the door as he locked it. Opening the car door for her he just couldn't take his eyes off her. He got into the car and instantly knew something was wrong from her looming body language. He started the car and pulled out the driveway.

"You feeling okay Marron"? She nodded and just kept looking out the window at the beach. "What did you see in Casey for you want to be with her so long"? He didn't want to go through this he wanted to enjoy his night with her. He also knew that Marron wouldn't drop it. Looking over to her glancing in between the road.

"Because, she reminded me a lot of you that's why". Marron raised her eye brow and looked over to her. "I and she look nothing alike." He smirked it was true Casey was short and brunette and Marron was tall and blonde. He wasn't about to compare them she hoped.

"You both are strong women, when life kicks you. I like how you two just keep going. Smart and beautiful women attract me"? That was exactly what he did. He was being honest at least. "How did you two even end up together? I know you were in the school together but that is a big university". Marron wanted to know everything about the girl. Marron wanted to compare herself to her at her own standards. Her face just wanted to pry more.

Trunks laughed at her, she really wanted to get into and he knew it was going to make her jealous but she did ask. "Well, I met her in my micro-economics class and she asked me out and we really hit it off. She was smart and she engaged me. I never had a girl ask me out before, she intrigued me and we worked for a while but she wasn't what I wanted. I thank her for calling off the engagement because I would have moved and left my family and you. I don't want to imagine my life without you". Marron smiled at his answer but frowned inside at how highly he spoke of her. "Okay one more question when was the last time you fucked her". Trunks looked at her and she was just asking to be pissed off and start a fight. "You're not going to like my answer at all". Marron sat up in her chair and looked at him intensely.

"I'm guessing that means recently, how recent Trunks like the day we started dating or what"? Marron asked curiously looking at him. He had her full attention now. "It was a scummy thing to do but it was the night she filed of divorce from her husband so maybe six months ago or five. She was vulnerable and I think I took advantage over her. Listen I'm over her". Marron just looked at him and shook her head in disbelief. At least she didn't find out on a press release.

Trunks grabbed her hand and kissed it between shifting gears. The arrived at the restaurant that was rent out for the night and the valet opened her door and Trunks ushered her out. They walked the red carpet event as the photographers flashed pictures at the new married couple. Trunks confidently wrapped his arms around her petite but shapely frame. Entering the building together, a clapped filled the room as they came in. Marron felt uncomfortable immediately as all the attention was now on her.

The report of her being a gold digging stripper didn't do much for her confidence either. Trunks reassured her by moving his hands from her waist to tightly holding her hand. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "As soon as I sign this we can leave". Marron nodded and just turned to give him a simple peck. "I'm going to get a drink, I think I need one". Marron left him to his talk of boards and contracts as she watched Casey enter the room. They met eyes and Casey just seemed to glare in Marron's direction and looked back.

Marron didn't know what that meant but she could guess. She wasn't going to let it bother her. It was also Bulla's first time watching West but she felt better now they were on good terms. Marron sat at the bar and ordered a dirty martini. The man next to her glanced and did a double take at her.

"My God you're gorgeous". Marron looked at him that he had just so openly hit on her. "I'm here with someone". He nodded and turned his body to her. "I know you are you Mrs. Briefs you're just more beautiful than I remember… Bobby". Marron felt like her heart stopped beating and her face went cold. Of course today was the day. She wasn't worried about herself so much as in looking Trunks look bad.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to hit on you it's just nice to see you. You actually helped me out before. Let me buy you a drink to say thank you. You look like you could use another". Marron didn't remember the man but he did look familiar. He was a good looking middle aged man. He had short shaved black hair and mocha skin. His eyes were an alluring green. He looked like someone she would dance for.

"I sorry I don't remember you. I've dance for a lot of people. How did I ever help you"? Marron looked at him while chugging her drink down. He smiled and ordered her a White Russian. "More like my life Bobby. It was a small gesture but you noticed by designated drive was drunk himself and called me cab. My friend died in a drunken driving accident. That really could have been me too. If you didn't I could be dead." Marron looked at him in awe. She did recognize him from the drink he ordered her. He was a very generous tipping and he often liked to talk about his grandchildren.

He loved to hear about West and she enjoyed their conversations on many long nights.

"I'm happy you're alive but, can you please not call me Bobby I haven't heard that name and I'd like to separate myself from it". He nodded and sipped his beer and only nodded. "Well it fit's you". He held up his beer as her drink came. "How about a toast to the newlyweds"? Marron nodded and they clanked there glass together and drunk together.

"I hear from a very reliable source that you're a wiz with numbers and budgets." Marron looked at him and didn't know where he was going so she just kept quiet and let him continue. "I'm looking for someone I can trust to be my personal and expense accountant. I know that you are that personal Marron". Marron finished her drink and just watched Casey talking to Trunks pulling him aside from everyone. The older gentleman looked his way. "It seems you have something else you need to be keeping your eye on". Marron gave him a fake smile. "I think I'll take a Manhattan this is about to be a very long night".

Trunks felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Trunks do you think I can talk to you in private for a moment"? He looked at her and nodded as she pulled him into the back room by his hand. They got there and she closed the door behind herself. She crossed her arms over her chest and just looked at him.

"Trunks why did you bring her? I know you feel awful about what happened and I do too but you shouldn't let that keep you in a relationship that you don't want." Trunks was caught totally off guard by Casey's crusade about his marriage. He figured she wanted to disgusts the contact or something like that. "Casey that is my wife and unborn child you're talking about so tread lightly okay. Casey you don't serious think I married her just because I got her pregnant do you"? She shrugged her shoulder and walked over to him.

"Trunks you always do what is right no matter how it affects you, why else would you marry her? I get you love her but what about us". This wasn't happening to him. Did she honestly think he was in love with her? Yes, she was a good friend and business partner but nothing more. They had there flings when he shouldn't have lead her on but that wasn't a reason he saw. "Casey we have nothing together but a business and a friendship and I don't want that to change. What makes you think I want to be back with you?" Casey took offense to his last sentence. Her defense immediately went up.

"I don't know rushing to my house when I told you I was getting a divorce, lunch dates talking about old times, and not forget texting me at all hours of the night bitching about Marron. The biggest off all is this merger. You and I both know the other companies have more qualified and experience C.E.O and board members you choose me. I need to know because the signs you are giving me drive me crazy. I need to know that if there is nothing and I'm crazy then fine. But, I don't think I'm the one in denial here. I like simple Trunks and I can't do this to myself. I'm better than chasing miserable married men".

Trunks looked at her and thought about everything she said. He was wrong for doing all those things. He could clearly see that he could have been leading her on without even know it. He felt crappy about that. Casey was his friend and he never wanted to hurt her.

"Casey your right I shouldn't do those things and I didn't mean to lead you on. I love you dearly but Marron. I'm so in love with my wife. Also I choose you because you are brilliant at your job and I always dreamed of working in a lab with you. I don't want our relationship to change because you're my friend". Casey smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I don't want it to change if you don't" She opened the door and left the tiny room. Casey walked out the room with Trunks on her heels. She was greeted by a very tipsy and annoyed Marron.

"Casey… I don't like you. I really really don't like you at all. So I will only tell you one time. Keep your slutty like perfectly manicured hands off my husband. Understand this I will say it slowly. My husband not yours, he fucks me not you. He comes home to me every night not to you. Get over it!" Marron was now practically screaming and all eyes were on her as her speech slurred and breathe reeked of alcohol. Trunks was just as stunned as Casey. He pulled Marron from the scene.

"Just fax it to my office in the morning". His face was completely red as he pulled his drunken bride from the soon to be escalated situation.


	16. Flashbacks and Unwanted Conversations

**Flashbacks, Unwanted Conversations and In Between**

Author's Note: Thank you for all of my new reviews I'm trying to balance school and my favorite story! I wanted to switch things up a tad bit this chapter. Enjoy all comments, suggestion and questions are welcome. I actually happy to have all those Casey haters out there, she is what I call a nice bitch. She is the sneak kind of bitch that you have to keep your eye on and don't think Marron is finished with her just yet.

Trunks his damnest to pay attention in his meeting. It was a meeting with all the board members and shareholders. They were discussing the new prototype project that he and his mother had been working on endlessly on. Trunks didn't care that they thought it was going to be a bust project. His ass was busted trying to finishing by the deadline. It was going to be pasted. He and his mother had the final say and the client wanted the project. The board didn't agree with the price it was selling for, its design and what not. They were just money hungry old millionaire bastards anyways.

He just sat and watched them babble back and forth about the project as his mind wasn't there at all. He was too busy thinking about his wife with other guys at the moment. Grayson was going to be picking West up for the weekend and she was working in the offices with her new billionaire boss.

He was the executive of communications over at Dino Corps. Trunks knew of the man very well. He didn't like that he had seen his wife half naked in compromising positions. It really just put him on edge about the whole situation. What was really grinding his gears was that she didn't even ask what he thought about it.

I guess she didn't really care that he didn't want her working there. But just the hint of the subject sounded like confrontation to him. Tonight they were going on a post honeymoon. He had got them a suite at the W downtown and was just excited to be alone with her. The next morning after her colorful conversation with Casey lead to a small disagreement. Marron didn't want Trunks talking to Casey at all.

Which he explained was impossible because they worked together now. He promised there conversation would be strictly business anyways. Casey was still giving him the cold shoulder anyways. He was pretty embarrassed about the entire fiasco but Marron graciously made it up in the car on the way home in her drunken state.

Trunks just drifted his mind back to the time when I thought he'd never even speak to Marron alone let alone marry her.

**Seven Years Ago- Capsule Corp**

I sat in my room and looked up at the ceiling. Why was I Trunks Vegeta Briefs sitting at home on a Friday not? Oh I know why because everyone I know thinks I'm just some sad depressed idiot. Yes, the girl I fell in love with cheated on me with one of my best friends. Goten tried to get me out for the last past month now but I refused. I wasn't happy but I was content. I was content with how things were right now. I was drowning my sorrows in many hot girls breast but not tonight. I just wanted to be alone tonight. It had been four months since Marron cheated on me and then tried to just apologize. I didn't want to see her lying cheating bitch face.

It made me sick to my stomach to see her with him. I knew Grayson Gara and he wasn't what she needed, not that I cared. Or maybe they deserved each other. She still waved at me in the halls and tried to say hello every time I saw her. It just disgusted me, I had the choice of any women I wanted and I couldn't unwrap my mind around her beautiful lying face.

Even though she had done me so wrong, hurt me so deeply I still wanted to be with her. I wouldn't let myself fall for her again anyways. Once a cheater always a cheater, my mother taught me that. I jumped up from my bed hearing my stomach growl my mother made me dinner before her and my dad took off on there week long vacation away from me and my sister. I sent Bulla to her best friends' house tonight and gave her my credit card to get her to stay there all week. I wasn't planning anything I just really wanted to be alone.

I walked down stairs and the aroma of delicious food filled my nose. I grabbed a plate and scooped a big pile of chicken pasta out the bake pan. I could feel my mouth watering at the smell of it. I picked up the plate and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels and locked on to one. I picked up my fork and began to shove the food in my mouth. Before I could taste the yumminess, I heard my door bell ring. If it wasn't for my supernatural hearing I wouldn't have heard it over the rain and thunder outside.

I rolled my eyes and got up to open the door. I was shocked and almost slammed it seeing Marron soaked in rain water and hair stuck to her porcelain face. "Trunks I know what you thinking but please let me in". I just started at her was she seriously standing on my door step. Asking to come inside my house after everything she had done. I had tightened my grip on the door handle. "Marron I want you to leave and like now". She had some nervous I gave her that. I slammed the door back and began to walk away. I heard her yelling through the door.

"Trunks please let me in I have nowhere to go. My parents kicked me out, took my car and money. Grayson isn't speaking to me either please. Trunks please, I had to take the bus all the way here and have no money to go anywhere else!" I took a deep breath and wanted to walk away so badly. If Marron Juu was taking the bus then something really was wrong.

I turned on my heels and opened the door. "As much as I hate you right now come in. You can change into some of my clothes if you want and pick a room to stay in. I really don't want to see you or talk to you so can you like stay of my way"? I watched her face and it was filled with sorrow. I had never seen her so sad. I'm sure I wasn't helping but it was helping me. If I fell back into this with her I'd be a damn fool for it. She nodded and walked up stairs out my sight. I sat back down and continue with my dinner watching the game.

Football was my favorite sport I used to play but quite mid-season after the guy who was supposed to have my back fucked my girl. It wasn't like Grayson didn't know about Marron. He would always compliment how nice she looked and flirt. I always saw it as harmless. If I knew she was two timing before I would have dropped her. As for Grayson every day I see him I have to keep myself from punching him in the face. It was a party that we both went together. Me and Marron ended getting into a fight and went our separate ways for the night. Goten stayed and he told me that Marron got pretty hammered and disappeared with Grayson.

Goten also told me that Marron had ended up cutting herself trying to open a beer and Grayson took her upstairs to help. It sounded like him to do something like that. I blamed both of them. If she had told the first time it happened and it was an accident maybe we could have worked on us. But no Marron had sex with him another three times before she even considered telling me. A whole week and a half passed and she didn't tell me a damn thing.

I looked out the corner of my eye as I got up to put my plate in the sink and she stood there. She wore one of my lose fitting black capsule corps shirts and grey sweat pants. Her long blonde hair was tied in a tight bun on the top of her head. Marron's face was clear and make-up less as she walked down the rest of the stairs. I couldn't look way. The girl was a babe that was for sure. "Can we talk please? I know I'm the last person in the word you want to talk to but your all I have right now". She slowly made her way over to me and looked at me.

"About what Marron"? I turned away from her and scooped more food on my plate. I grabbed a smaller plate and made her some food. I received a smile as I handed it to her. "Trunks….I'm pregnant". My stomach dropped and I just started at her. No way, I made sure we used protection every time. I took all the precautions and there was just no way. "Marron are you serious right now. You told me you were on the pill. I always used a condom, always". Marron looked at him and shook her head and covered her face.

I watched her break down and began to cry. "I would only be lucky for this baby to be yours. It's Grayson's give me your hand." I stepped closer as she put my hand on her hard stomach. I didn't even realize that she was pregnant until touching her. She had put on weight in her stomach area. I could feel the life inside of her I could sense it. I looked up at her and her blue eyes just shimmered.

"How long have you known"? I pulled away and just looked at her. "I've known for about a month now. I think I knew before then but didn't want to admit what was happening to me". I didn't know what to say. This was a girl that deliberately lied and cheated on me. I wasn't supposed to feel bad for her but I did. I just did what felt natural and wiped the tears way from her face. "I'm here for you".

**End of Flashback**

"Mr. Briefs Please we need an answer to go off of". Trunks snapped out of his daze and looked around the room and received a shameful grin from his mother. "Ughhh…I'll write you a memo". The meeting ended and all of the board member dispersed. Bulma sat at her spot at head of the table and smiled. "Trunk come to my office we need to talk". Trunks had some sort of idea what this was about. He rolled his eyes and followed her into her large office. Her office was lavished and was double the size of his own. Trunks closed the door behind himself and sat on the leather couch.

He looked just in time to catch the magazine his mother hurdled at his face. It was a magazine and Marron made the cover. "Corporate Cat Fights, really Trunks this is not the publicity I was talking about. Marron cannot do this at these types of events. If she wants to jersey on Casey do it somewhere that doesn't have cameras, not a corporate event." Trunks read over the article and laughed. It was him tossing Marron over his shoulder as he pulled her out the restaurant. Bulma snatched the magazine from him almost causing a paper cut.

"This is not funny, my Fall Ball event is coming up and that will not be a rematch got it. Marron needs to know that everything she does is now a public event. If she doesn't like Casey that's fine I think she is sneaky anyways. Talk to her and let her know this isn't high school anymore". Bulma had a very solid point. Marron did need to know that now there was a certain way of doing things.

"Is that all mom"? Trunks said standing up fixing his tie in her mirror.

"No it's not Trunks. Why is your wife anybody personal anything? Not to mention for our competition. Mr. Artemis is a total slut. Marron does not need to work for him or anyone at Dino Corp. It makes us look really bad. If the girl wants a job give her one here just make sure it's something she is good at and interesting. I can't think of how many calls I had got transferred to the cleaning staff instead of to my office because of Marron. Fix it".

Trunks nodded and took a deep breathe. "Your right mom but how am I supposed to do that without arguing with her." Bulma closed her briefcase and looked at him. "Just don't come off as a dick and you'll be fine".

**It's kind of shorter than usual but I promise I will make it up to you!**


	17. Yachts, Job-less and In Between

**Yachts, Jobs-less and In Between**

Author's Note: Expect a nice long and surprising chapter! Don't forget to review and thank you for my new reviews and favorites. I'm so excited to break fifty reviews it's like such a great mile stone!

I sat in my empty house and watched West play with his new toys that Trunks bought him. This was what my son deserved this was the life he deserved and he finally had it. A sat with my legs crossed waiting on the time to past. Tonight we were supposed to be taken his yatch for a three day excursion. Grayson was on his way to come pick up West for the weekend and I was going to official start my job on Monday. I was excited and nervous all at the same time. It felt nice to be taken seriously for the first time.

Trunks just thought I couldn't do anything or he would have given me a real job himself months ago. I didn't just want to seat at home and be his trophy wife. That may have been for some women but not this girl. I had ambitions. I fixed my blouse and messed around with my hair. I had just gotten it cut and it hung just below my shoulders and I had much more blunt bangs now. The girl even snuck in some dark blonde low lights to go with my naturally bright blonde hair. I had big news I wanted to tell Trunks today anyways I knew he would be just as excited as me.

I watched the TV and saw I once again made headline. It had been three days since the little drunken incident. I meant everything I said she was trying to steal my husband from me. Casey was going to just push me into I snapped back into old mean girl Marron. I love Trunks more than anything and we had already been through a lot together before the bitch came along anyways. I wouldn't give up so easily but I heard him say it with his own mouth. He said he loved her in a different way. I wanted him to hate her, like I did. I didn't want him to look at her or speak to her.

Then again I guess that is how Trunks felt about Grayson…

I tapped my heels on the hard wood floors and looked at my watch. Grayson was late and I just prayed that Trunks wasn't early like usually. "West did you finish your homework like I told you"? He turned and nodded to me as his swung his feet back and forth he sat on his little big kids table. His feet barely touched the ground. He was small for his height. I got up and walked up to the fridge and pulled out some strawberries and a container of nutella. This was always my stress-free food. I cut up the strawberries in small triangles and slapped a dollop on the glass plate. I looked over the sun bar and continued to listen to the news.

It was still hilarious to me. Trunks didn't see the humor in any of it I'm sure. I heard a knock at the door and figured it was about time. Grayson was thirty minutes late as usual. I ran to open the door and there he stood in work out attire. "Good evening beautiful". Marron rolled her eyes and let him in. "Whatever try not to be late next time me and Trunks have plans for tonight". Grayson just smirked at my attitude. West turned around and ran over to his dad. The sight of my son happy almost made me cry.

Grayson picked him up and put him on his shoulder as he touched the fan that was hanging. "So you made the news, congratulations I see you haven't changed too much". I shook my head and handed West his book bag on top of Grayson's head. I watched Grayson sit him down and look at me. "Can I talk to you outside of a minute"? Oh no I thought to myself what could he possibly want to talk about. I nodded and lead him to the study away from West's hearing.

I started off before he could even start. "Grayson I know what you're going to say but I'm married now, we can't keep doing this" He raised his perfectly arched brows at me and just shook his head. "Your way off there babe, still self-centered as always. " He was really one to be judging someone. I crossed my arms and huffed at his statement of still calling me babe.

"Grayson get to the point and stop talking like you actually know shit about me". He laughed at me like he always would. That was Grayson he always laughed when no one else saw the humor in anything. "I want West to be in my wedding me and Diana both talked about it and I want him to be the ring bearer". That was weird how what he just said made me feel. It wasn't that he wanted West to be in his wedding it was that he was getting married. Nooooo, this should not bother me I should be happy he is out of my hair for good.

I only half heartedly nodded. "Yeah he would really enjoy that". Grayson smiled and hugged me. "Thanks Marron you will not regret this." I lead on the door post and watched West pick up his bag and run down the hallway to me. I bent down with a smile and he wrapped his tiny arms around my neck.

"Don't forget to come get me mommy, I'll miss you this much". He said holding his arms in a giant circle. I smiled and just grabbed him in my arms and kissed his cheek. "I won't sweetie be good and don't give you daddy and trouble okay". He saluted her and kissed her back. Grayson picked him up and left out the door. I hated to be alone in this big empty house. I slowly walked into our master bedroom and our suitcases lay on the bed. Trunks had an older women come and do house work and cook dinner for us. Since I was no Rachel Ray when it came to cooking and his was just awful. I sat down on the goose feathered down comforter.

I stared up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. Placing my hands on my stomach an overwhelming sadness took over me. I cried a lot at nights and it didn't help that Trunks was a hard sleeper and couldn't comfort my tears. It had only been a month to the day and I felt terrible. I wanted to try again but I know that Trunks wouldn't be so willing. I knew he took it harder than what he was showing me.

I looked up and saw Trunks leaning casually on the door post. A smile came to my face as he walked over and bent down. He pushed my hair out my face along with the lingering tears. "Tonight will be unforgettable love".

**On the Yatch- Three hours later**

"You self-absorbed corporate asshole I can't believe you. You trapped me on this damn boat just to try to force me out of a job I love. You're an awful person you know that". Marron screamed throwing the contents in the room at Trunks as he easily dodged them. He rubbed his temples in a poor attempt to calm himself down before he snapped on the crazy women in front of him. Marron was beyond pissed she was raging mad with him. Trunks couldn't have seen this coming from miles away.

"Stop throwing things you physco. Marron you haven't even started the damn job yet so no you don't love it. You're like a damn office plant, you're pretty to look at but you serve no damn purpose to him. Why would I want my wife working for a man who has practically seen her naked? Fuck why don't you go and work for Grayson while you're at it. You're my wife Marron and you should not be working for my competition, it doesn't work that way". Marron's mouth was practically on the floor. She couldn't believe that he was saying half of the stuff he was to her. Marron shook her head and kept throwing her things in the bag.

Trunks rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Marron stop packing, unless you have plans to fucking swim back". She huffed her breathe and slammed down the lid to the suitcase and threw it on the floor of the boat. She walked out the door wheeling it to the portside of the boat she leaned against the rail and just let the wind blow her shorter hair. Trunks was on her heels as he stood behind her.

"Leave me alone. You think I'm just a useless stripper who can do nothing for herself. Then insinuate I would go work for Grayson. I think I should because he is a whole lot nicer than you right now. I don't need your permission and I can do whatever I want with myself. You have no say in that". Trunks closed his eyes and squeezed his fist tight together. Wow she really went there mentioning his name in an argument was a low blow but she seemed to do. She must really like seeing how far she could push him until he could pushed back. "Maybe we should have waited". Marron said crossing her arms.

He nodded and grabbed her suitcase and tossed it far over the edge and maybe five hundred yards off from the boat. Her face was priceless as all her clothes were in the suitcase. This trip was official jut cut short. I would be fine if she wasn't just wearing an evening dress. Trunks defiantly gave her what she deserved. "Honestly if you still want to swim. I would suggest it. We should be at the docks in an hour. Maybe you can give Grayson a call to pick you up".

Trunks walked back to his room and looked at how she trashed it. He honestly wanted to throw her overboard but went for the suitcase instead. She endlessly infuriated him he didn't do anything to make her so mad. Yes, maybe he should have started off nicer instead of saying. _I want you to quit your job._

He should have explained his reason's better. He didn't even tell her about how his mom had the real issue with it all.

Although she brought valid points, he was already pissed that she felt she didn't need to tell him these things. They were married and she did have to tell him these things. He didn't want to control her he only wanted the best for her. If she wanted a job he would hand it to her on a 14kt gold tray. It wasn't all her fault either; he came off wrong and felt awful. It was there post honey moon for Dende's sake. If they couldn't get it right on all the days was there any hope for them at all?

Trunks allowed himself to calm down a bit and walked back out to the deck. Marron was sitting at the table where dinner had begun.

Her head was lying on the table with her arms crossed Trunks could hear her crying and weeping on the table. He actually rolled his eyes at her and the dramatics. He walked over to her and sat across the table from her. They didn't even make it pass drinks before starting at each other. "Why the hell are you crying shouldn't I be the one crying"? His tone was dark and cold as he showed her no sympathy. Marron lifted her head from the table and just looked at him as he finished the glass of aged Pinot Noir.

Her makeup was smeared and eyes blood shot red. "I'm so sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have Trunks." He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Why do you try to destroy us Marron? I know when to stop most of the time but no. Every time you hit below the belt. If you keep this craziness up we will not last. I'm not going to be that guy who dreads coming home to his bitchy, naggy and demanding wife. I will leave before I'm miserable. I love you more than anything or anyone. I do not want to control you, I was wrong how I came to you with my concerns but it's the truth. I believe you when you tell me something about parenting West because you are seasoned. I have been CEO for three years now. I know what I'm talking about. If you want to work so badly then come work with me and my mother."

Marron wiped her face and cleared the tears and eyeliner from her face. "Let me make this up to you please." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. He looked on curiously at her she sat him down on the bed. Trunks didn't say anything just looked on. She went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Marron opened the door slowly and had her hair in a sleeked back pony tail. He was very interested now. Marron pushed her chest on the door post and slid all the way down. Marron slanted her eyes and turned around.

She kicked her heels off and unzipped the tight dress as it fell to the ground. Trunks always wanted a strip tease or lap dance from her but didn't really know how to ask. She relived her perfect size 32 C cups in her baby blue match bra and thong set. Rolling down to the ground she laid on her side and lifted her leg to her ear. It didn't take much for her to arouse him that was for sure. Marron cat crawled in between his legs and turned around so her ass was perfectly in his face. Trunks grabbed her waist and kiss the arch in her back. Instantly she swatted at his hands.

"Hands off Mr. Briefs, I wouldn't want your wife to find out you're here". She softened her voice to a softer tone. She was driving him wild. "My wife wouldn't mind you actually remind me a lot of her. You're a bit sexier than her, she would never do anything like this." He said going along with the erotic role playing. She let at a playful giggle as he popped the thong string on her hip with his teeth.

Marron swayed from side to side bending her knees. Trunks hands remained on her waist as she turned to face him. "How about I take you to the VIP area and give you the exclusive tour"? Marron bit her lip as Trunks lead kiss up her stomach to her cleavage line. "Is it going to cost me"? He asked leaving one last kiss between her plumped breasts.

"5,000 thousand dollars and that's just the basic package". Trunks just looked at her and started to laugh. "Damn is that how much they really go for"? He said breaking character. Marron smiled and climbed in his lap. "This is a gentlemen's club not a cheap whore house, Mr. Briefs." He laughed and tossed her over the bed. She screamed in excitement as he tossed her. Marron wrapped her legs around him as he began to burying his face in her cleavage. "I think they may have gotten bigger". Trunks said muffled in her lady lumps.

"Let's hope not". Marron pulled him closer and kissed his soft lips as he supported his head with one hand above her. Trunks played inside her mouth his her tongue tasting her sweet mouth. Marron could taste the lingering remains of the expensive wine on his lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss. Trunks pulled her closer as well pushing his hard member on her barely clothed and rather wet panties.

Trunks began to remove her underwear as he heard her phone ringing. Marron stopped and looked at her phone lighting up on the dresser behind them. "Leave it whoever it is it can wait". Marron looked at him and nodded and went back to the intense make out session.

West City County Jail

Grayson sat in the booking section of the jail and begged for Marron to answer. "She is going to kill me for this one". Grayson hung up the phone as she failed to answer. "Alright pretty boy, get to your cell". He laid his head on the concrete block. This was going to be an interesting next couple of days. Guaranteed!


	18. Jail Time, Chivalry and In Between

**Jail Time, Chivalry and In Between**

Author's Note: Thank you for all my wonderful reviews. This chapter is full of drama and happiness! Enjoy! Happy Veteran's Day and Happy Black Ops II!

Marron stood at the jail processing office. This could not be happening. The time she finally trusted Grayson with their son ,he goes and gets incarcerated. Granted he probably didn't know that he was going to be arrested at the given time ; but still. Marron got a call at five in the morning from Diana, Grayson's fiancée. Diana tells her Grayson got arrested for insider trading. West was fine thank god he was sleeping when the cops came knocking at his door. Now she knew why she had a missed call from him. It was eight in the morning and this was not how she wanted to spend her honey moon weekend. She needed to see him and get the facts on what was going on.

Marron sat in the seat and she was waiting to visit with Grayson. He had given her another call at six this morning practically begging her to come down. Trunks was far from happy to see her run to his aid so quickly. It was all over the news that he and other notable figures pulled their stocks after being tipped off. According to Trunks they were stocks in a business that lost a lot of money. The word of a Ponzi scheme got out and the business was going under. Marron was nervous and felt completely out of place. She had enough of her plate for the weekend. There was another drag of a formal event Marron had to attend with Trunks.

She never realized how often these things were. Trunks had instructed her not to say anything to Casey unless it was nice. In that case she decided to keep her mouth shut. Grayson approached the table shackled from head to toe. He defiantly looked like a criminal in the bright orange jump suits and chains on his hands. She watched the guard chain his hands to the table that was welded down. Marron just stared at him. He had a blanked expression on his face.

"Thanks so much for coming. I thought you would have at least brought West with you". Marron watched his expression change he looked actually scared now. Marron shook her head keeping her head high. She wasn't going to let the old her feel bad for Grayson. What he did he deserved it and he deserved to go to jail.

"Grayson I don't want him to come here. I don't want him to see you like this anyways. Do you"? He looked down at his hands and nodded. "Your right babe, I'm really sorry that all this happened. I didn't mean for him to have to be there. I didn't know anything about them coming". Marron nodded. She believe that part of what he was saying. Marron knew he wouldn't purposely endanger his son. "Grayson what are you going to do you're in a mess".

His face had confusion written all over it. "Didn't you bring the bail money"? Now she was equally as confused about him. He thought she came to bail him out. "Grayson, I'm not here to bail you out. Technically I have no money anyways. Everything except my house is in Trunks name. You have a better chance of digging your way out of here." Marron wouldn't and just couldn't Trunks had a problem with her just being her. Moreless giving him any money, Marron had a feeling inside of her that he was going to run.

He was going to try to hide because he was guilty. "Babe come on. They froze all my assets I can't touch any of my money. You gotta help me out here". Marron looked at him and took a deep breath. "I'll talk to him but I can't guarantee you anything. Only reason I'm considering talking to him is because you step up as a dad for West. No other reason". He smiled at her and held her hand.

"Marron I owe you one. Sorry to drag you in this but you're the only one I can trust right now". Marron smiled and picked up her purse and began to leave. What was she doing and what did she just agree too! Every time without fail she roped herself into his antic. She had to ask Trunks because she only had a unlimited credit card. She wasn't even the card holder just a user on it. They put in the financial agreement she had to be married to him for a year to gain access to his actual bank account. Trunks wasn't going to be happy with this.

He was hanging out with Goten at his old beach house today with West. Today was his day off and he wasn't going to enjoy this. Marron ran over the possible scenarios in her head. Was she even doing the right thing by trying to help him out? He was defiantly guilty It was like Grayson to leave before he was in too deep. It was actually classic Grayson Gara. It was too late now she told him she would try and she was going too. If she knew it was the right thing to do then why did she feel so bad? Marron pulled up to the wrap around driveway in her Audi and got out. Marron had actually gotten Trunks something before she went to the prison this morning. Opening the back door she pulled out a frou-frou bag.

Marron had bought him a beautiful pair of diamond cuff links for Bulma's Fall Ball.

Walking into the house Trunks and Goten were sitting down playing on the large TV. They looked just like little kids again. They were playing a first person shooter game. Trunks was pushing Goten's controller out his hands. Goten was trying to get in a position that he couldn't reach it, swatting him away. Marron sat down on Trunks' lap as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "So what did Grayson say"? Goten asked.

Marron just looked at him and didn't say anything. Trunks didn't say anything just kept playing on the game. "You two can chat it up later about him because I don't want to hear". He said putting down the controller pushing Marron to the side making her fall on the couch. Marron just looked at him and knew it just wasn't a good idea anymore. Marron took a deep breath and looked at him. Getting up she sat the bag on the coffee table and followed him upstairs to his old room.

"Can we talk please"? Trunks sat on the bed and just covered his face with his hands. "If about your ex-boy toy no. If about anything else, of course sweetie". He said sarcastically. Marron closed the door behind herself and sat next to him. "I told him I would ask. He wants you to bail him out". Trunks looked at her with only disbelief in his eyes. He couldn't help but just stare at her.

Was she crazy right now and did she honestly think he was going to say yes. Trunks sat up and gently placed his hands on her waist. "Marron I'm not bailing him out azalready know the answer for it. I would ask either, Marron do me a favor her and just drop it. I see how you still look at him and if you do this for him Marron your just going to keep falling for him." Trunks closed the door and left her there just dumbfound.

"I'm not falling for Grayson…" Marron said under her breathe as he closed the door. He was right about one thing she would throw a fit if Casey asked for the same thing.

"Knock, Knock" Marron looked up and saw Goten at the doorway. "Wanna talk"? Marron just shrugged her shoulder and leaned on the dresser behind her. "Not really Trunks thinks I'm falling for Grayson and I'm not". Goten looked at her and just shook his head back and forth. Marron raised an eyebrow at him. "What you think so too"? He laughed at the priceless expression on her beautiful face.

"Well your constantly taking up for the guy like you two are still together Marron. If I was Trunks I would have left your ass a long time ago but, then again he loves you." Goten just looked at her. She honestly didn't see it like everyone else around her did. Marron thought about it for a second and saw nothing wrong. Marron just shook her head in disagreement with Goten.

"Marron wake the hell up okay. Mention your baby's daddy during an argument with your husband is a no no. Grow up Marron and see what is in front of you and that is Trunks. God both of you really need to keep your ex's out of your marriage or you really won't last. I can see why Trunks felt like he had to marry you". Marron snapped out of her listening trance. Goten's eyes immediately got wider at what he had just said.

"What are you talking about, HAD to marry me"? Goten just looked at her. "I promise it's not as bad as I just said. Don't not go tell him what I said!" Marron got closer to her longtime friend and stared into his eyes.

"Tell me or I'll just go ask him myself". Goten smiled and opened the door. "Go ask him yourself because I'm not telling".

Marron felt herself getting angrier by the second. "Calm down Marron Juu calm down. It's Trunks he would never do anything bad to me." Marron said looking into the mirror. "I'm calm I'm calm. I'll just leave it. I don't want to argue with him. I want today to be a good day." On that note she attempted to remove all the anger from herself.

**Fall Ball Capsule Corp**

They all arrived at the party together. Goten and Bulla looked like the perfect couple. Trunks seemed a little sour still from their disagreement earlier. Goten's niece was watching Westly tonight and Marron was already to leave. She didn't feel comfortable in the gown that Bulla choose for her. The heels were too high and they were stuck at a table with Casey and her soon to be ex-husband. Marron only prayed it would be a smooth and quick night. Trunks didn't know just yet but they were about to start a thirty day sex drive. Marron was determined to be pregnant again she was positive Trunks wanted the same.

"Oh look at you guys my children are beautiful and so are they're dates"! Bulma said walking over I her beautiful gown. Marron only wished her body looked as good when she reached Bulma's age. Bulma kissed them all on the cheek and exited there little circle. "Oh and remember, NO DRAMA" They all nodded and went separate ways together. Trunks reluctantly held Marron's hand. "So did you tell Grayson you weren't coming"? Marron just looked at him and nodded.

She had been dealing with his smart ass remarks all day. She felt as if she deserved it this time. He had every right to be mad at her. But she was still secretly fuming on the inside. Marron wanted to talk to him but he still hadn't calmed down. "Are you still mad"? Marron asked looping her fingers between his. Trunks nodded and started to walk away pulling away from her. "I'm going to get a drink do you want one"?

"No thank you" Marron just began to wonder off by herself and walked to the champagne fountain.

"You must have really messed him over this time". Marron knew the sultry voice. It could only be Casey. She came and stood next to Marron with a glass of champagne. Marron promised to be on her best behavior but she wasn't going to be looked over by somebody who thought they were better than her. "It's funny that the little girl Trunks use to talk about turned out to just be a chalked up fatherless whore". Marron just gave her a small laugh.

"Casey , jealous doesn't look good on you. Do yourself a favor and get over him and me". Casey just stood there in her icy blue ball gown. Marron just looked at the shorter girl they were at a stale mate. "Marron I'll put this in plain low class terms for you. Trunks is just playing with you he married you because he didn't want you to run off with your ex. He'll get over the little fad of Marron Juu and when he does. The person he really loves is me you should just jump back on the welfare wagon before he figures you out". She got her there that was for sure.

It seemed true enough of what she said. Trunks asked her to get married right after the meeting with Grayson for the custody ruling.

It hurt but it was sweet. How could she be mad at that? He was scared to lose him and she was scared to lose him. Even though it seemed far off, she was scared to lose him to Casey…

She came off sweet enough but she wasn't she was a dessert snake, beautiful but poisonous. Casey slithered away and Marron looked at her slender watch. It had been almost an hour since she saw Trunks. Marron looked around and saw him at the gambling table. Marron walked toward him and he turned around to meet her. "Marron you look beautiful and I'm so sorry. Everyone this is my hot ass wife, look I'm winning". He grabbed her waist and pulled her to his side. Marron smelt the alcohols on his breathe. Marron smiled as she wasn't the only one to drink when she was stressed.

Marron knew by now he had stages of drunkenness.

Stage One: I'm the King of The World

Stage Two: Cheesy Romantic

Stage Three: I Could Kick Your Ass Any Day Confidence

He was defiantly still at the first stage. He didn't seem too drunk he was still able to walk without falling on his face. According to Goten people usually were pretty messed up after these events of Bulma's. Everyone turned as the dinner bell began to ring. Everyone made their way to the dinner table. Marron and Trunks made their way to the so called Boss Table. Bulma and Vegeta, Casey and her soon to be ex, and Marron and Trunks.

The table wasn't very talkative consider who was there. Marron looked over the older gentleman on Casey's arm. He looked good but was at least twice her age. Marron smiled to herself as she thought of how Casey accused her of marrying for money. They didn't even seem to match each other. "So I hope everyone enjoys dinner. Son what did you pick"?

He reached under the table with sneakily placed his hand between Marron's legs. Marron jumped making her knee hit the table causing everyone to look. "I ordered a naked breast glazed in exotic oils". Marron's face turned bright red. He was defiantly at stage two. His fingers attempted to pull her long gown from the ground. Marron swatted his hands away. "Trunks are you okay"? Bulma looked at him and raised an eyebrow to her oldest child. He only gave her a thumbs up.

"So Trunks is this the girl I've heard so much about lately"? Mr. Diondra said while taking a sip of wine. "Yep she's even more beautiful in person isn't she"? He only nodded grabbed Casey's hand. "We all are lucky men at this table to have such beautiful and talented women, especially you Ms. Marron" Marron smile disappeared as she was pretty sure she was just insulted by someone she didn't even know.

"What hell do you mean by that Kino"? Marron felt Trunks muscles tense up as he sat forward in his seat. The older gentleman just laughed and smirked at Trunks. "Oh come on Trunks, she is a stripper and I'm sure the girl has had enough rounds in the bed with unknown recipients". Everyone's mouth fell wide excluding Vegeta but including Casey. Trunks stood up as well as did Kino.

"At least my wife would never be a part of such a disgusting act." Trunks had just entered the last and finally stage of his drunkenness. "Your such a fucking idiot, wanna really go for a laugh Kino. You're going to love part. I fucked your wife the night and day and morning she filed for divorce." The look on Kino face was priceless. Everyone in the part was looking at their table. Bulma was only shaking her head back and forth while covering her face.

"Marron let's go, I'm starving." Trunks turned to leave and was met with an old man fist on his cheek. The man held his fist as it was numb from punching his face. Marron looked at Kino and slapped him across his face as he was still holding his hand. Trunks wiped the blood from his lip and pulled Marron along with him. They got outside and Trunks was laughing as he leaned on the tale white column. Marron looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. "Marron, want to do something that we haven't done in years? " Marron looked at him and nodded.

Trunks picked her up in his strong arms and leapt into the sky as she held on to him for dear life. Trunks stopped as he was on top of the Capsule Corp Sky scrapper. Marron jumped down and hit him. She hated flying more than anything. Trunks laughed and laid on the ground. "Thank you for the cuff links". Marron smiled and kissed him on the lips. Marron walked around the wide roof top and just smiled to herself. It had been a long time since they had been up here. They use to come up here just to talk for hours on into the night.

Sometimes they would just talk into the sun came up. They talked about having a family together and getting married. They talked about going to college together and moving in together. Those were good times; Marron sat on the edge of the building and started to talk.

"Trunks, I so happy were together. I know your still grieving over our lost and so am I. Trunks don't you think we should just try again and again. My little boy is growing up on me and I miss having a baby around my house. What do you say"? Marron turned around and heard snoring.

Stage Four: Extreme Sleepiness

"How am I supposed to get down now".

**Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this one. Grayson is going to be out of the picture for two to five years Lol. I felt it was time to write him out. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I have. Also for people cross reading my stories, check out Bolt of The Blue it's doing really well. Don't forget to review!**


	19. Testing, Accidents and In Between

**Testing, Accidents and In Between**

**Author's Note: You guys are going to hate/love me for this one….**

Marron paced the floors of her tiled bathroom floors. Never had she been so nervous never had she been so worried about anything before. Well she was in a better situation this time. Marron looked at her Cartier watch Trunk's bought her. It was time; she ran to her counter and counted to herself while closing her eyes.

One…Two…Three.

Taking a deep breathe she opened her eyes. **PREGNANT.** It read in big bright bold letters. Marron jumped in the air and ran just stared at the digital pregnancy test. She was almost like a professional at accidently getting pregnant. Marron raised her shirt and placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm going to keep you safe this y baby". Marron's face was full of happiness. That she was finally given the chance to have a child with someone she was completely in love with. It was too bad Trunks couldn't be here to share this moment with her.

His mother had sent him and their new business partner on a trip. They were going to Paris to negotiate a deal. Marron was fuming her husband was going to the city of love with a bitch she hated. She even tried to talk Bulma out of her decision she was basically told to but out and business is business. Marron was still happy nevertheless. She and Trunks never got to talk about it but he was going to be happy. He had to be…

**Hotel in Paris**

Trunks sat in his presidential suite and just looked up at the ceiling his was miserable. The awkwardness between him and Casey couldn't be cut with a knife. She was still fuming about him spilling the beans and attempting to fight her soon to be ex in the face. She didn't tell him that they decided to stay together. Not that he cared or he would have tried to watch his mouth. The guy was asking for it anyways, insulting Marron right in front of him. He didn't want to be in the same country with her Moreless the same hallway. He tried talking his mother out of it she wasn't budging.

All he had to do was seal the deal. Of course the French couldn't be easy. They wanted to double the production rate of his product but not spend any extra money. They were cheap but they made good wines. He had been negotiating with them all day and now he was completely exhausted and hungry. He was waiting to video call his darling wife but had to wait for her to pick up West from school. Trunks sat up and loosened his tie and tossed it over a nearby chair.

He walked into the bathroom and stripped from his suit and turned on the steaming water jets. It felt good on his skin. The stress was just going down the drain. He smiled thinking about showering with Marron. Those were always good times.

Trunks grabbed the rag and moved the smooth material along his rough skin. He skipped lunch and had a shitty breakfast. He wanted to just get the day done with. Being away from home for almost a week was really getting to him. Before he was married he saw these trips as an endless party. Now he just wanted to go home. Trunks closed his eyes and just thought about the year that he had. If someone told him he was going to be married to Marron Juu right now he wouldn't believe it. He finally got his dream girl.

Trunks washed the soap of his muscular frame and turned off the water. His clothes were laid out on the counter and he put on his clothes. A plain white tank top and black sweatpants and socks. He looked in the mirror and just frowned. The pain of losses his first child was still bearing down pretty hard on him. He hadn't talked to anyone about it not even Marron. She had been hinting here and there about it but honestly he didn't want to go through that again.

It was just too hard. The doctor said it was very unlikely to happen again but that just wasn't the chance he was willing to take. He was happy with things now and maybe Marron wanted to go to school. Instead of starting a family so soon, he could get her into any school she wanted. Marron was smart and dedicated. He didn't want her to be a homemaker her entire life. Trunks towel dried his hair and walked back into the room.

His laptop was ringing and a smile instantly appeared on his face. He ran over to the desk where he had it set up and sat down. "Hey" Marron said holding West In her lap.  
"Hey there how are my two favorite people doing today"? West stood up in her lap and smiled. "Trunks today in school I got a 100 for passing out the plates for everyone and then at the playground we got a new swing set and I went so high. I was really scared". He said laughing at the end. His head blocked the view of his mother in the background. Trunks smiled at the excited kindergarten.

"Wow good job. When I get back since you did so good, I'm going to have a surprise for you and your mom". West got up and yelled hurray. "Well West go brush your teeth for dinner. I'll be in there in a min". Trunks just smiled and looked at her. Even three thousand miles away she still stunned him. "I have a surprise for you too, but you half to wait to get home". Trunks gave her a devilish smirk.

"Would it happen to be you lying naked on my desk in my office because that sounds like a great surprise". He said laughing to her. "No, it's not that you pervert. It's more sentimental then that. Don't worry you'll love it I promise." Trunks turned to hear a knocking on the door. "Give me a second, my dinner is here". Trunks got up to open the door and it wasn't his food. It was Casey. She held a bottle of have empty Moet and a binder in her other hand. "We need to have a game plan for tomorrow."

She was in some skin tight yoga pants and a tube top that was defiantly reviling.

"Ummm…can we talk about this in the morning I'm kind of in the middle of something"? Casey walked past him in the room and sat her things down on the coffee table. Casey looked around and saw an angry Marron on his screen. Walking over to the desk she slammed the laptop closed. "Now you don't we have things to get done she can wait". A smirk was on her face, he could tell she was tipsy.

"What the hell is wrong with you? She is my wife Casey and I have had enough of your jealous catty-ness with her you need to drop it." Casey walked over to him and met him face to face. "If you kiss me and say you feel nothing for me. I will put someone else in charge. You will never have to see me again." Trunks ran his hands through his hair. He sat on the couch and just looked up at the ceiling. Before he knew it a shadow came over him as Casey attempted to sit in his lap. He tossed her to the other side of the couch. "Casey you clearly had too many get out my room, now". Casey rolled her eyes at him and just stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"One little kiss is all Trunks. I won't tell I just have to know that we are really done". Trunks unlaced her fingers around his neck. "Casey there is nothing anymore. Nothing I love Marron not you. Please you're embarrassing yourself".

"Kiss me so I can know for sure you really mean that". Trunks looked at her and she was serious right now. He looked at her and grabbed her by her waist and connected his lips with hers. It wasn't passionate it wasn't romantic it was just the action of a kiss. Trunks pulled away are first and just looked at her. "Are you happy now? .Nothing."

"You're a real asshole". Casey grabbed her stuff and ran out the room. Marron was going to be furious. He walked over to the bed where his phone was. He had two missed calls and a text message.

_Why is that slut in your ROOM?!- Marron_

He didn't want to do this tonight. He just wanted to eat something anything would do. The hungry was just too much for him. Trunks grabbed his phone and a jacket and took off down stairs in the elevator. He wasn't happy with what just happened he just didn't understand why girls got so crazy sometimes. Trunks came down to the lobby and went to the concierge's desk. "Monsieur, où est un bon endroit pour obtenir un gros steak gras"? He asked where to get a huge steak from. His French was fluent. It was a part of being an international businessman.

"Oh yes sir, there is a lovely restaurant just two blocks down the street, Mr. Briefs. Do you need a driver? Trunks grabbed a newspaper from the counter. "No thank you. I could really use a walk." Trunks just walked out into the night and then he saw a familiar face sitting on a bench. It was Casey and she was crying. He couldn't just leave her like that. Trunks approached her and she just gave him a death stare. "Casey, I'm sorry I was a bit harsh up there." Casey stood up and shook her head at him.

"Stay away from me you made your point jerk". Trunks shook his head and gave up. As long as she kept her part of the deal everything would be fine. He wouldn't have to see her or feel awkward around her anymore. Casey ran across the street and Trunks turned just to watch where she was going anyways. "CASEY!" Trunks yelled but it was too late. The bus came out of nowhere and she wasn't pay attention. As she looked at him that was the last time as she promised he would never have to see her again.

**Drama yes I know please review sorry so short…**


	20. Vacations, Served and In Between

**Vacations, Served and In Between**

Trunks lay in the sand at his best friend's house. Things had been crazy awful lately for him. It had been a week since Casey's funeral and him and Marron had been nothing but at each other's' throats. Marron and her hormones kicked Trunks out after her funeral. Since she attempted to forbid him from going anywhere near the funeral. Marron didn't believe him when he said nothing happened when Casey stormed in his room. Beside he kissed her because she promised to stay away and he explained all of that too her. Marron believed what she wanted to.

Marron had started to take classes at the nearby university to sharpen her skills as an accountant. Trunks was watching West because she had weekend class. He hardly saw any of her since he got back from Paris. It was as if she wanted to go through this pregnancy alone. He didn't take the news well but he was happy they had a chance at this again. He wanted to be there for everything and she was pushing way.

Just like Marron Juu always did. Trunks grabbed his drink out the cup holder and began to chug the German import. It was his day off and instead of spending it with his wife and step-son he was spending it alone in a bachelor pad drinking a beer. Months ago he would have wished nothing more than to be right here. But not anymore, Trunks was realizing his dream girl was more of a nightmare to deal with.

He loved her more than anything but he was so sick of her on and off again bullshit with him. Never had he let a girl get away with the things she had put him though. She was ridiculous with demands. Always thought he was lying and treated him like shit when she didn't get her way. Trunks was still mad that the still haven't changed her name to Briefs. The girl had plenty of time it had almost been six months but she still hadn't changed it yet. Thing were just boiling in his mind about her.

He didn't know how much more he could take. That was why he just left the house and came back here. It seemed that everyone was on her side with this. Trunks didn't want to bow down to her attitude anymore. He was done with that. Either she was going to lose her bitchy and calm down or he couldn't take it any longer with her. The love that he had with her was amazing but it was crazy how it could be tarnished by her.

Trunks got up and took off his shirt and flipped over on his stomach to even out his tan.

Marron was convinced that he been sleeping with Casey and that was why he was so sad at her funeral. Marron would cry if it was Grayson's funeral hands down. Trunks had known this girl for years and had an on and off relationship. He wasn't a heartless asshole so he was depressed. He felt like he held some responsibility for what happened to her because he was there. If he didn't yell at her and call her obsessive then she would have never been outside. She would have never crossed the street and got hit by a bus. The guilt was overwhelming as the alcohol level rose in him. Trunks reached over into the cooler and pulled out another beer.

He closed his eyes and just prayed to Dende that things would work out.

Because he saw no light at the end of the tunnel. He saw nothing working out this time but he didn't know how to. He didn't know how to make anything better with her. She was done yelling and screaming and wouldn't answer the calls or text. But why would he even want to talk to her anyways. He thought she was crazy, ill-mannered and all of the above. Trunks turned over again and looked up to Bulla standing over him with a yellow package.

"What do you want"?

Trunks asked as her body covered the sun. "Ummm… I think you might want to get dressed and go talk to Marron". Bulla tossed the package at him on the ground. Trunks sat up and ripped open the package. _Satan County Marriage Separation Form_

Trunks looked at the papers and tossed them in the current. He laid his face in the sand and got up after a minute or two of not breathing. Trunks stood up and wobbled a bit. He was defiantly tipsy after drinking the entire six pack of beer. She dared to serve him with separation papers after all they had been through. It hadn't even been a year and she was giving up on them so quickly. He grabbed his shirt and slid it over his back.

For heaven sake she was pregnant with his child and she was doing this to them. Trunks sensed her energy and she was at her mother's house in the outskirts of town. Maybe if they talked then she would understand. He wasn't going to let her ruining everything. Trunks wanted to give up plenty of times before this but it wasn't easy he needed Marron.

Her antics and her crazy attitude annoyed him and wasn't fair from him to have to deal with it every day but. Trunks refused to let things go this with Marron. He took off in the sky toward the Juu household. Trunks was just taking deep breathe on his flight over there. It took him less than five minutes to arrive in the grassy front yard with the white picket fence. Trunks heard voices in the backyard. So he proceeded to the cobblestone pathway to the backyard. There Marron stood with her mother in a sun dress as they entertained a party of people. They laughed and everyone was in small talk with each other. Trunks could hear congratulations and whatnots.

Marron got a glimpse of Trunks coming into the gate. Trunks watched her happy smiling face turn into a frown within two seconds. He walked toward her and then she walked into the house. Eighteen gave him an icy look as she tucked the short hair behind her perfectly pierced ears. Everyone looked at him as he was clearly under dressed for crashing the party. He could hear the snotty whispers as he followed her into the house.

He watched her ascended up the stairs. As he continued to chase her as he had always done. Trunks was getting madder as she just kept running away from him. Trunks came up the stairs and followed her into her high school room. She stood at her balcony window in the peach colored room. The walls looked the same the entire room looked the same. He had snuck onto that balcony many times.

"Trunks what are you doing here"? She said calmly with her arms crossed over her plump chest. She wore a white dress with a small v-neckline that was flowly all the way down to her knees. She looked beautiful as always. Her hair was halfway down and curled in loose face framing curls. Trunks looked at her with a frown on his face. "Marron you know why I'm here. What you doing? Why would you file for a legal separation? I thought this was temporary for us , you have no reason to be this besides to get attention and well you have it". Marron turned and looked at him.

He looked kind of ragget then again it was his day off. His hair had also grown back out within the two weeks they had been apart. "You're an idiot and I don't want anything to do with right now. Just sign the paper and make this so much easier for us". Trunks shook his head and walked over to her. He pulled her closer by her shoulders.  
" Marron this isn't for us. This is for you I don't understand". Marron smelt the alcohol coming off his breathe as he began to squeeze her tighter. Marron pushed him off her and moved to the other side of the large room.

"I'm sick of the lying and the arguing and the just plain out everything. I knew it would be hard but I just need a break from us. I can't do this right now I just think it's best to be apart right now". Trunks sat on the queen size bed and ran his fingers through his long hair and kept them there. Why was she giving up so easily?

"Marron it's been five months. This is not the time to be doing this. We are finally having another chance at having a family of our own. Please just stop all this let's go home and forget about all this. I never lied to you Marron. We argue because want to argue about everything and your crazy". Trunks said calmly looking at her. Marron gave him that look.

"Can you leave? You can go back the house if you want because me and West are going to stay here. I don't want to talk about it right now so, leave." Trunks could feel his blood boiling inside of his veins as looked at her. "Tell me". He yelled getting up pushing her against the wall pinning her there by her wrist. Marron closed her eyes and flinched at the force he used with her. "Trunks…Stop it". Marron said slowly opening her eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me when ALL I've ever done is love you and try to take care of you? Why are you pushing me away from West and you and are baby are you doing it to be a self-centered selfish bitch. You're fucking tired of it? Marron I come home every fucking day after doing nothing but thinking about you. I come home to being accused, yelled at and its shit." Trunks hands moved up her wrist to her forearms and continued holding her there.

"You're hurting me". Marron said letting a tear stream down her blush covered cheeks. "I think it's time for you to leave, boy". Eighteen said from the doorway as he watched him. Trunks looked at her and pulled away. "I'll sign your damn papers".


	21. Parties, Rumors and In Between

**Parties, Rumors and In Between**

**Author's Note: I know a lot of people are mad at me for my last chapter. I have to keep the story interesting. Keep this in mind marriage isn't always cookies and cream and that this is how it can go. Especially if you marry young like my favorite couple. Thank for all the reviews. **

**Amsim- This is just for you. You have been so loyal to me and I even stopped using 'babe' just for you. I wish you wouldn't stop reading but I understand. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you writing your own story.**

"That sounds great I'm so ecstatic about this party. I sure wish there could be alcohol but you know being a mother is first". Marron said as she walked around in her childhood room with her Bluetooth to her ear. Marron had a large bucket of ice-cream as she walked around the room. It had almost been a month since Trunks had signed the papers for a legal separation. It wasn't easy but the stress was relieving. She hadn't seen much of him besides letting him watch West while she was at the university. Her classes were tough but it kept her mind off of Trunks which is where she wanted it to be.

She was having a baby and she was so happy. Trunks not being with him right now seemed like a good choice. In her mind their relationship was toxic to her but in reality it was her. It was Marron being delusional she honestly thought that he was the only one who was trying. Marron choose to believe that he cheated on her she believed that he had done it multiple times. In Paris on other business trips and even in his office Marron just choose to accept this simple fact.

Besides what was truth and what were lies.

Marron's party was tomorrow and she was having a fabulous time planning it. Marron sat down and started to paint her nails with the glittery polish. She wished things could be different but how could she? How could she get passed everything? All of the clues pointed straight to him. Marron was tired of looking she was the other women. The media made it seem like she stole Trunks from Casey. That was never the case at all. It was just easier to just turn her back to him. She wasn't going to admit that she was hurt by his actions but she still held so much love for him in her heart.

He was her first for a lot of things.

Marron shook the thought from her mind. "Valese I'll call you back later I still have to pick up my dress and go pick up West for Trunk's house." Marron hung up her end of the line by pressing the button on the edge. It was awkward now seeing him, he pretended as if she didn't exist she understood he would be upset when she signed the paper but what she get was why he was still so mad. It wasn't like they were divorced she just need a break. He was done arguing with her and that was the last thing he said to her besides texting about her son. Marron laid down and rubbed her stomach with cocoa butter to insure she wouldn't have stretch marks when she got bigger. It was hard not having his arms around her at night but all she was getting used to being like this. She had spent years alone and it was get back to the basics for her.

Grabbing her hoodie she through it over her thin frame and slid on some flat boots. It was time to go pick up West and she wanted to invite Trunks to her party tonight. Marron wanted them to be on good terms. The rumors had already started about her and him. The magazines said that she kicked him to the curve for going to Casey's funeral. That wasn't totally true because she would got to Grayson and cry but there relationship was different. At least in her mind it was different.

Marron trotted down the stairs and saw her mother sitting with her legs crossed. As she read a cosmopolitan with a glass of red wine, "Marron where are you going"? Marron grabbed her purse and pulled her hair out of her hoodie. "I'm going to pick up West. He is spending the day at the office with Trunks today want to come. I'm sure Bulma would love to see you". Eighteen placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't want to see that alcoholic adultrying boy. Send Bulma my best". Marron smiled at her mother and went and kissed her cheek. "Mother, he really isn't always like that. I wish you didn't have a bad view of him. He a good person but a cheater." Eighteen raised her eyebrow to her and looked at the large TV hanging on the wall. Trunks was on the news once a week anyways. Marron grabbed the remote and turned it up since it was a picture of her house.

"_The market is up and realtors aren't the only ones realizing this. Trunks Briefs is selling his multimillion dollar house and everyone is looking for this steal. He is selling it way below market value. The house is valued at twelve million dollars but he is selling it for a measly eight million dollars. Does this have something to do with the recent separation of him and his wife Marron Juu? I say yes it does. Marron Juu hasn't been seen leaving or coming to the house in almost two months. Is it over you guys? I think so when a guy sells the house and changes his number than I think it's over ladies, time to pick up your bets"_

Why was he selling the house? It ran through her mind Marron wasn't trying to actually get divorce she just wanted time away from him to realize he was wrong. It had almost been two months but Marron didn't want a divorce she needed to get to CapsuleCorp and talk to him.

**Capsule Corp**

"West I don't think she is going to let you come with me". Trunks said placing his jacket on the back of his chair as he grabbed an apple off his desk. West frowned and looked at him. "I don't want you to go Trunks. If you go then I won't have anyone to play with anymore. Uncle Goten doesn't come by anymore and mommy is in school. Who is going to take care of me"? Trunks felt his heart strings being pulled. Trunks sat down on the floor and looked down to his step-son.

He wrapped her arms around him and gave him a small hug.

"Don't worry; your mom is going to take care of you. She always has and you gotta take care of her while I'm gone. She needs you just as much as you need her West". West frowned and wrapped his arms around his neck and began to cry. Trunks was the only real father that he ever knew. His dad was around for only a short time but Trunks, he was always there for him. He taught him how to tie his shoes and even taught him how to protect himself if someone tried to hurt him. Trunks was like his dad but better and more caring. It wasn't fair to him.

West was so mad at his mom he understood enough that she was the reason that Trunks wasn't around anymore. West knew how sad it made his friend because. His mother was acting like this was a good thing. West had a family for such a small time and now it was all gone.

"Did you tell mommy yet"? Trunks shook his head no. West walked over to his book bag and pulled something out of it. It was a handmade card. "I made this in class I was going to give it to my mommy but I think you should keep it". It was a crayon colored trophy that said number one. The paper Mache plat read _My Hero._ Trunks smiled and took it and put it on his desk propping it up with a paperweight.

"West thanks I love it". Trunks wanted to say and do so much more because his human emotions were taking over. It was only a little sheet of paper but the sentiment was there. Trunks heard a knock on the door and tensed up. A blonde ponytail walked through the door. "Hey boys". Trunks sat at his desk and turned away from her as she entered in the double doors off his office. "Hey mom". Marron raised her eyebrow at him as he called her mom instead of the sweat word mommy. It wasn't a big deal or at least it shouldn't be but it was.

"Here I didn't know if you two ate but I brought you both some food." Marron handed West the big kids meal from the chain restaurant and approached Trunks and sat his on his desk. Trunks kept sitting and staring out the window attempting not to make eye contact with her because it hurt him to see her because he wanted her. Trunks was respecting her wishes by staying away from her. "I already ate but I'm sure my assistant is hungry." Trunks said pulling his phone out trying to act like he was doing something of importance.

Marron felt sad that he was doing this.

"Trunks do you think I can talk to you for a moment". He didn't turn but just stood up and walked out the door keeping it open so she could follow him. "West if anyone asks tell them I'm in a private meeting okay bud." West nodded and started to eat the chicken fingers his mother brought him. He led her to an empty board room and turned his back to her once more. "Trunks…are you okay? Goten said you've been really redrawn at the house and you've been favoring the wine cabinet a lot more than usual".

"Marron what is you want?" She was taking back with the coldest in his voice and his tone with her. It wasn't like she didn't understand why he was upset with her but he didn't get why he was taking it so far. She was mad, hurt and all of the above. Marron was still acting civil toward him at least he could do that. Marron walked closer to him and placed her hand on top of his hand. He pulled away and looked at her. 0

The pain was there. She couldn't tell if that is was because of her or because of Casey but it was very prominent it was there.

"Why are you selling our house"? He raised an eyebrow at her with a questioning look on his handsome pictures. "Our house Marron? The papers you signed pretty much stated what's yours is your and what's mine is mine. The house is mine and I don't live there and you choose not to live there anymore. I really don't see a problem with it." Trunks said looking at her as he sat at the top of the table in the chair. "Why are you acting like this? I'm trying to be nice and talk to you like a mature human being and you're sitting here pouty like a two year old". He looked at her.

"Pouting… I'm pouting really? Marron you left me…My wife…My pregnant wife left me because she is jealous of my ex-girlfriend who is DEAD. I'm sorry I give a shit about my family. But do what you want because I just want you to be happy despite everything you have done and put me through. But I will be around my child and I will be around West because I love them." Marron just looked at him and sat next to him and frowned.

"Trunks I just want you to tell me the truth." Trunks looked at her like she had a clown hat on her head. "Marron you're crazy and I'm not telling you another fucking time. I was never with Casey doing anything. I don't know what you want anymore but I'm getting over it. Why didn't you just serve me with divorce papers"? Marron looked at him and she felt like she was going cry at his harsh words. He had never talked to her like that or being so mean. Marron placed her hands on her stomach. Was she the one making him so cold to the world? He no longer went out or being social Goten and Marron kept her updated since he moved back into his old beach house.

"Trunks I don't want a divorce…" Trunks shook his head. "Is this about the money? Did you separate so you could keep the credit card because if it is-"

Marron looked at him and cut him off and opened her purse searching for the card that he given to her. He held her hands and saw that she was shaking and a tear fell on the table. "Marron I don't want the money. I could care less but, I want you to be happy. Keep it please use it to buy things for the baby and whatever else you need. I'm sorry we could end on better terms." Marron grabbed his hand back and looked at him.

"I don't want a divorce I just want us to be back to like we use to be before we got married. Maybe we should have waited longer than three months but then again you only did it to keep me away from Grayson." Trunks was shocked that she knew the truth about the purpose of getting married so quickly but he loved her. There was no lying or denying that.

"Anyways I wanted to invite you to my party tonight at the Grand. I really l want you to be there. I would appreciate it all of our friends are going to be there." Marron let go of his hand and dropped the invitation on the table and just left him to his thoughts.

**Author's Note: Does Trunks leave or will him and Marron reconcile his differences.**


	22. Reviewer's Choice

**Reviewer's Choice**

Author's Note: I lost some readers but hopefully this will reel you all back in. I just got the new Windows computer and still getting used to it so excuse any excess typos in this chapter enjoy and don't forget to review. I'm going to put a lot of emotions in this and I'll make it a long good one for you because you my loyal reviewers. I've read all of your reviews basing this off what you've commented. I'm so excited enough babbling lets' go!

Marron walked back into Trunk's office and looked at West wiping his hands on his clean T-shirt. Looking over to Trunk's executive desk she saw a trophy. It looked as if it was created by a young child. She knew no children expect her own… Picking up the paper Mache trophy she turned it around and for sure it read West Gara. Marron could feel the water swelling in her eyes as she turned it over again. Where it said write your hero's name here: Trunks Briefs was what it said for sure.

Looking down to her son on the carpet he was packing up his book bag carelessly. He hummed a tune in his head and she just frowned. She knew he wasn't trying to hurt he feelings on purpose but it was working. Marron knew how much Trunks meant to West. He was all he knew for a very long, besides her but it wasn't the same as having a father around. That was something she couldn't give him. "West are you ready to go a have a lot to do tonight"?

He nodded to her and slid on the backpack as Trunks leaned on the doorway entering the room. She made sure to look to see if he was carrying the invitation she had given to him. Surely he was crossing, his arms the invitation sat in his left hand. Marron grabbed his hand and lead him out the door. "My wait a minute I have to tell Trunks something." Trunks looked down to him as West ushered him to his level. West cupped his small hands together on Trunks' ear and began to whisper something to him. Marron couldn't hear what he was saying to him but she looked at Trunks' facial expressions changed several times before he nodded. "Sweetie we need to go". West nodded once more and left with his mother as they descended the down the hallway together. Marron was jealous of the relationship that had grown between her son and her estranged husband.

"West what did you say to Trunks right then?" Marron said as they got into the elevator and the same eyes they greeted her when she first married Trunks were back. West only shook his head to her.  
"Mom it's a secret". West said with a completely serious face on. Marron just let it go for the moment. She was more concerned with all her business that was either on a magazine or a talk show. That wasn't appreciated at all but it came with the marriage. They arrived in the parking garage and she strapped him in his booster seat. "You're going to stay with my mom tonight."

"I don't like being at grandma's house, she's mean. I want to stay with my new family. Bulma likes to take me places and show me all the cool things she makes and –"Marron interrupted him and turned around in the car looking into the leather covered back seat.

"West stop it do not disrespect your grandmother you will do as I say and that is that. Do you understand me"? Marron looked at him and she just wasn't having him do this and speak as he wanted to. Her mother could be very assertive and she could be mean but it she had her times. He looked at her and crossed his arms and frowned. "I want to live with Trunks…" Marron looked at him and just frowned. She had to be there parent no matter how much he was hurting her. "Well you can't…" Marron turned around and started to take off for her house.

Later That Evening- The Grand Hotel

Marron looked at herself in the mirror she was still in her room getting ready for tonight. It didn't even seem worth it anymore. She was so upset with West she grounded him for the week for having an attitude with her. She only wished that Trunks would make a debut tonight. That was a very low chance considering where there relationship stood with one another. Marron turned and looked at her dress in the full length mirror that stood before her. It was a causal but pretty number, a satin blue dress that was a wraparound silhouette. That tied around her midsection. The dress had a low cut front and she wore the pearls that Trunks had bought for her.

It was perfect for her occasion. Marron long hair was parted down the middle and it rested on her shoulders as she never put too much effort into it. Marron looked down at her finger and that held the beautiful diamond that rested on her finger though she was the one to ask for the separation she never took it off since the day he gave it to her. Marron heard a knocking on the door and then heard it open. "Aw look at you looking like a millionaire's sophisticated wife. You're so pretty Marron". Valese running over to her friend and hugging her tightly "Everyone is waiting for you down stares come on". Marron just sat down on the bed and looked like her day had just been rained on.

"I don't know if this is a good idea. I just want to go home and snuggle into my robe, Is that too much to ask for"? Valese frowned at her friend and sat next to her. "Is this about Trunks?" Valese said as she pulled herself closer to her best friend. "It is but it shouldn't be. I thought leaving him _temporarily _would make him realize that I was the only one for him. When we talked he seemed like a totally different person. A guy that I don't know, I thought he would have been wanted to get back together by now but he is talking about divorce. Am I an idiot Valese because I feel like a fool"? Marron said flopping on the bed as she laid backwards on the bed and blew her breathe in the air.

"I didn't want to say anything before but I think now is the perfect time. Your crazy Marron… do you know how many girls wish they were you? I'll answer that billions! You want him to come to you begging and pleading for your forgiveness but it will not happen. Trunks is not going to be there forever but I think that you think he will. He is giving YOU a second chance not the other way around. So I think either you should get your act together Marron Juu and worship him like the good husband he is or pass him along to someone who will because I can assure you that, when Casey was alive and they were together then he had her wrapped around his finger. Marron please just stop pushing him away he loves you so much". Marron looked at her and her mouth was completely agape. What she was saying was it true?

Was she that awful to him?

"I just don't know what to do? Valese it's too late. If only you could see the look on his face today". Valese stood up and pulled her friend out the door along with her. "If he comes great and if he doesn't I promise your life will go on. You have a handsome little boy and one on the way your life will not be over because your relationship with Trunks Briefs is okay? Now are you ready to party?" Marron smiled at her and nodded in agreement.

"Yes…I'm ready to party." She said as they entered the elevator. Valese looked at herself in the mirror of the elevator. "Do you think this is too revealing for the occasion I know you said it was semi-dressy causal but I'm looking for a guy"? Marron rolled her eyes at her. "You look nice only guys really here are Goten and my others friends' plus ones so don't bet on it." Valese looked at her with seductive eyes at the mention of Goten name. "Exactly". Valese said adjusting and reapplying her lipstick.

"Oh no, Valese don't Goten and Bulla are happy and that girl will break you in half". Valese held up her hands in defense. "Don't worry I won't try anything unless he wants me too". Marron rolled her eyes at her compromising best friend Marron. They exited the elevator as they reached the top floor of the hotel. A whole suite was laid out for the party and Marron booked it for the entire night. She looked around and everything was beautiful. Flowers were all around the room and on almost every table an open bar and one large poker table was positioned on the far side of the room. The room was very girl as the center piece of the dining room table was a vase full of pearls and pink flower petals.

Everything had the color scheme of blush pink and gold.

Marron walked in and was greeted by all her friends she was amazed by how many people remembered her after she got married to Trunks. It really was remarkable. The room was filled comfortably with about fifteen people give or take. Goten was the first to greet her by kissing her cheek and giving her a bear hug. It felt good to be surrounded by people. What she wanted to do was run as fast as she could back to Trunks house.

"Hey Bulla". Marron said walking over to the blue haired heiress of Capsule Corp. "Me and you are not talking." Marron knew what this was about. It was about the relationship that was in the toilet with her brother. Inviting her sister-in law was like a peace treaty even though she knew the girl had quite the temper. "Later then". Turning to walk away she just went over to the buffet that was set up with all her favorite finger foods. Marron sat alone for a while and picking at her mini-sandwiches and fruit trying to figure out what to do. Well it wasn't that she didn't know what to do it was she didn't know how to do it.

The first step was clearly to apologize for being a raging asshole to him for the last couple of months. She just hoped it wasn't too late. "Would you care to dance"? Marron looked at the man with the short black hair and dark grey eyes who held his hand out. "Ummm…Well…I…Maybe". He looked at her with a curious look on his face. "Whoa calm down I'm not asking for a date or anything I just thought you would like to dance at your own party that's all". His hands held up looking at her backing away.

"You look like you're going through a lot." Marron looked at him and just slumped her slender shoulders. "Is it that obvious"? He nodded and sipped the Martini sitting next to her. "Yeah, it is. Want to talk about it over a dance". Marron nodded to the familiar stranger as he led her to the dance for that was set up in the second living room. It seemed like everyone was having a pretty good time. They began to sway together to the beat of the music.

"Do I know you from somewhere"? He laughed and nodded as his hands rested on her curvy hips. He spun her around and caught her again. "Yes, we graduated together. Me and Valese dated awhile in high school and I played football with your husband". The words her _husband _sent chills down her spin. "To sum it all up Valese invited me as her plus one but I think she has eyes for Goten over there". Marron turned to see Valese bring Goten a plate of food. She subconsciously shook her head. That was the way to his heart was food.

"Yeah she is like that sometimes sorry about that". The song changed to a Latin upbeat song and so did their rhythm and steps. "So how is he? I hear he is really busy these days with work and stuff". Marron nodded again to him as her tightened her hand in his. "He is good were both going through a lot right now". He looked at her and frowned.

"No not the Junior Prom's Queen and King. Well I knew you'd never stay with that slimy guy what was his name… Oh yeah Grayson but I do remember you two had a pretty cute kid together. At least he did that right in his life". Marron was sure he was refereeing to the jail sentence that he got. He was sentenced to fourteen months in prison and one thousand hours of community service. If she knew the suave talker he would only do half of that. "Yeah umm… he was some issues. I do remember you now. You came to Trunks' eighteenth birthday party and spiked the punch that year and his mom ended up throwing you out after trying to hit on her. Fane Ki right"? He smiled as she remember his name and bring up his past.

"Yeah that was me, his dad was pretty pissed. I thought he was going to kill me". He said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment of the memory. "Speak of the devil". Fane said stopping dancing Trunks looked at the two and approached them. He looked like his normal self in his tailored suit without the tie. His designer pants were creased and shoes had just the perfect amount of shine on them. Trunks smiled to his old friend he gave him the old bro-hug and patted him on the back. Marron just stood there frozen as he just witnessed her dancing with another man.

She just prayed he didn't overreact like she tended to…do.

"Fane it's been to long we'll have to sit down and have some beers soon, on me". He smiled and looping his arm around Marron's waist pulling her closer to him. " Yeah man we do well get the old team back together and have a reunion or something give or take a few guys." Trunks smiled and shook his head. "Of course do you mind if I steal her away a for a minute?" He asked politely pulling Marron to the side. "She is all yours". Marron looked at him and wasn't sure what emotion she should display. As always all eyes were on her and him "Can we go somewhere and talk privately"? He whispered into her golden locks she only nodded and pushed him out the room.

"I'm really glad you came"? Marron said as his arm fell from around her waist as they stepped into the elevator to go down three floors to her room. The ride was awkwardly silence as they rode to her room. Marron walked to her room and opened the door with the key card. She walked in and before she turned around his hands looped her waist and he was leading hot kisses down her slender neck. Marron didn't know what to think as his hands cupped her left breast he began to suck on her ear lobe causing her to toss her head back and it rested on his shoulder.

Marron hadn't felt his gentle hands on her in so long it was intoxicating. Resisting him right now was not a physical option she had. He turned her around and enclosed her mouth with his own as he backed her up to the bed. Trunks climbed on top of her with no words being spoken he only began to open her dress with his skilled fingers as the other hand rustled through her hair. Trunks had to have her despite his feelings that he had for her. His body ached to have her once more in his arms.

Her craved her smell and her touch the most he couldn't deny himself that. The kiss wasn't very passionate at all it was full of self-satisfaction. After opening her dress he clasped her face with both hands and forced his tongue in her mouth tasting her sweet strawberry lip-gloss. Trunks felt her giving into him as the seconds passed. Kicking off her own shoes she pulled him in closer to deepen the lustful kiss that there were sharing. Trunks waiting now time unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it carelessly to the side. Moving his lips from her mouth he rested his lips between her cleavage and kissed her chest. Her underwear was a deep ivory color that compliment he fair skin.

His kisses were like a poison that paralyzed her and left her helpless to him. Trunks lifted her up as he buried his face on her and sat her in his lap. She wrapped her legs around him and left the dress on the bed. Trunks stopped as he pulled her hair to one side and began to unlatch the bra when he was stopped by her hands.

"Trunks…what's wrong". Her soft innocent voice rung in his sensitive ears. He stopped and looked at her as she continued to sit in his lap halfway naked. Trunks looked at her and sat her back on the bed before moving to the edge. "I'm leaving Marron". Marron looked at him thinking if she heard him right. "What are you talking about"? Marron moved closer to him laying her head on his back. Trunks stood and pushed her gently away.

"To American were opening up a national company there and I want to be there to help build it. " Marron looked at him and her face just collapsed as multiple tears streamed down her face. "You would leave me…Trunks I'm pregnant were starting a family. Please don't go." Marron said grabbing the robe off the bathroom door and walked in front of him. He looked up at her. "Marron I'm done chasing after you. I've chased after you for six years and I'm done. I will always be there for you, West and our baby. Please don't cry". He wiped the tears from her face and cupped her hands. "Please don't cry Marron". He wrapped his hands around her and hugged her. Trunks couldn't bear to see his woman cry.

"Marron I don't know what you want me to do". He whispered into her ear. "I need you to stay. I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. Trunks I know you wouldn't cheat on me. It just makes me so crazy to see you with someone else even in a platonic way. Please understand that I'm crazy please ". Marron said into his chest and looked up into his eyes. Trunks didn't say anything but pressed his lips to her and passionately kissed her. "I've waited to long for you to say that. " Trunks said pulling away from her pink lips.

"Should we continue what we started"? Marron asked untying her robe.

**Author's Note: How did I do. I really hoped everyone liked it. Fane will not be a factor in the story. I just wanted to show everyone how Trunks dealt with situations different then his crazy wife. This is going to be a long story so I hope it was good. Expect a lot more West but he's growing up and be ready for a lot of happy and sappy pregnancy moments. Don't forget to review!**


	23. POV of Westly Gara

**Westly Gara's World**

**Author's Note: ****Has anyone ever thought what West thought about his mom and new stepdad? This is all in West's Point View. **

I always wondered why my family was so much different from everyone else's. When I go to school people ask me about my new dad and my old dad. I barely understand it that much myself. I just know that Trunks has always had that googley look on his face when he's around my mom even before they got married and he became my new dad. He the same old Trunks to me thought expects we all live together. I like having him around more than my old dad because. My old dad beat up my mom, but I still like him because my mom told me that people have accidents and make mistakes. Like the time I told my mom I wanted to live with Trunks instead of her.

That wasn't completely true because I love her and I was just trying to be mean to her because she was being mean to Trunks and I don't like when she yells at him for no reason. She is never mean to me like she is to him and I always thought that was unfair. Unfair like the time that our house burnt down, I was really sad that day because the coins I collected from my dad were in there. I never found them after that day. I hate moving from house to house. We lived in five different places this year so far. My favorite was the house that I and my mom and Trunks had. I always had fun there and it was really big too. When I asked my mom she told me it made her sad to be in that house because bad things happened there.

When mommy lost her baby I think I understand it better now than I did then. I thought it was my entire fault because I was sick the week it happened. I thought I made her sick which made the baby sick. My dad did a real good job explaining it to me. He told me that my mom's body didn't think her baby would be healthy so it sent it back to heaven. Trunks was really sad that day everybody was at the hospital crying especially my mom and Trunks. It took my mom a long time to smile again. I remembered that day the most.

I like when my mom and Trunks are happy because we always have so much fun. Especially when we went camping together. That didn't turn out very well because my mom got into a fight with Trunks' sister all because I was sleeping. My mom was so scared that I went to sleep without telling anybody. I don't know why she got so mad because she was always trying to make me go to sleep at night. When we went camping at Trunks beach house that was really fun. I loved roasting marshmallows and telling scary stories.

Trunks has always been really good to me and my mom. The new car he gave my mom and giving her a job and he always said it was a favor. That was why I gave him the My Hero trophy because he is a good friend to me. I love him a lot. My teacher Ms. Anderson is a real gossipers like my mom like to say. She likes to ask me questions about my mom when she is on the news. I'm not sure why she is always on TV and magazines but a girl in my class that happens when people are really pretty and rich. I do think my mom is pretty but she isn't rich I know that for sure because my doesn't work. I wonder if people get paid to shop because my mom always has money when she gets done shopping.

Trunks is rich though because he is always at work. I think he shares his money with my mom. The best time I had with my stepdad was when he asked me to help him with proposing to my mom. I got to cook in there big kitchen at his mom's house and got to wear a fancy penguin suit. I even got to have a mustache for the night.

I do miss just it being me and my mom sometimes. She a pretty bad cook but she always made really good macaroni and cheese. I remember staying up until almost one at night waiting for her to come home from her night job. I use to miss seeing her because she was always gone. I'm not scared she is going to forget about me anymore because she doesn't leave me anymore. When Trunks watched me I would fall to sleep some nights waiting on her. So Goten or Trunks would tuck me in at night.

My dad thought I was sleep the night the cops came and took him away but I wasn't I was just pretending because I was so scared they would hurt me. I never told anyone because I didn't want to get anyone in trouble. I remember looking at my night light all night because I couldn't fall to sleep because it was my first night being away from my bed without my mom. We had fun that day but he really didn't seem to pay me any attention all day but he had a lot of fun things at his house. Diana my old dads' girlfriend was scared to that night. She tired like twenty times to call my mom but nothing happened until the next morning. She was so mad at my dad but I miss him sometimes to.

But I'm happy my mom is having a baby because I get lonely sometimes. I hope it's a boy so I can teach him to be a man like Trunks had shown me. Well my mom is calling me to bring her some icecream. Until Next time

-West Gara

**Author's Note: I know this is short but I love my little OC West. Thanks for reading and don't forget to follow, review and favorite my stories! I will update again soon since finals are over woot woot- Viva La Amore!**


	24. New Friends, Baby Talk and In Between

**New Friends, Baby Talk and In Between**

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's been like two weeks since a real update. Honestly last chapter was just a little drabble because I've been stuck and I moved across the US from TX to FL very long drive. I'm going to make this a mush facey and sweet. I have made a new TXM its' a lot differently wrote than anything I've done before. Update will be soon on that one two. Please review this chapter because I love hearing from you all. Enough of me let's get to business.

"No, No, No, No…Marron baby please I need you to understand that I have a million things on my plate and I don't have time for this". Marron sat in the executive chair at his desk and crossed her arms over her growing belly. "I'm seven months pregnant and you can't spare an afternoon to go take pictures with me and West". Trunks walked over to her and knelt down to the ground in front of her. "Marron I'm going to say this in the nicest way I can… I think those pictures are weird and stupid. I don't want you standing practically naked in front of anyone and I don't want the entire world to see it either". Marron looked at him and frowned.

Marron got up and grabbed her purse. "You wanted me to be more media friendly and now you don't want to. Your being an ass but It's okay me and West will go alone". Snatching her water bottle off the desk she headed for the door. Trunks rolled his eyes and just thought about how he was wrapped around her pretty little manicured finger. Trunks stood up and walked in front of the door blocking her way.

"Just because you walk out the door that doesn't mean the conversation is over and you win." Trunks placed his hands on her hips and tried not to look into those mesmerizing blue eyes of his. "Can we just do something more private? Plus we are hosting the merger dinner tonight, I have like no time. Please don't be mad with me, you're so beautiful when you're mad". Trunks said pulling his pregnant wife closer to him. He tucked her now extremely long hair behind her diamond studded ears and kissed her lips softly. Marron felt a spark run through her body as their soft lips collided with one another.

Trunks rubbed his hands up her back and rubbed the small of her back in circles as his tempting hands finally grasped on to her now very firm pregnant ass. Marron smiled as she welcomed the frisky movement. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in closer to the couch. Trunks was the first to sit down not wanting to break the kiss. He placed Marron on his lap and massaged her thigh as he attempted to make his way up the green wrap around dress that fell loosely over her very pregnant stomach.

Marron allowed his hands to go all the way up to the lacey trim of her panties before she stopped him. "Stop it…" Marron said laughing as he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck. Trunks pulled her hair to one side as he engulfed her neck with heated kisses and tender licks. "No, I don't have time to do this at home, just shhh. "Trunks said covering her mouth gently with his hand.

He changed his position on her so that she was lying down on the couch with him between her legs. His hand was still covering her mouth as she started to lick his hand to make him move it. "Marron, we have shared more bodily fluids do you think your spit on my hand will bother me". Trunks said pulling his hand away from her gloss covered pink lips. "That is gross Trunks, I don't want to think _body fluids _with you". Marron sat up and propped herself up with her hands. Marron got up and fixed her dress and hair. His arms held her back from leaving again.

He began to whisper in her ear. "You can't just leave me like this…" Marron felt his hard member on her butt as a huge blush came across cheeks. Marron turned around and kissed his cheek. "I will reschedule but we will have this done. I have to get to the school and pick up West it's his last day of school". Trunks threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Fine but I'll be home around eight. Could you do me a favor and just be naked"?

Marron rolled her eyes as he wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"No, I'll probably be preparing for this dinner have you forgotten plus Madeline is really exhausting me lately. I'm surprised I was up before twelve in the afternoon." Marron just hugged him back and kissed his lips. "A rain check for this weekend then"? Marron nodded at him and grabbed her purse off the couch and walked out the door. She left Trunks there in all his sexual frustrations. Everyone waved at her as she made her way out the towering building. Marron was defiantly use to the life that he had brought her into.

Marron wanted to eat at the hotspots in town were a glass of her favorite wine was twenty dollars and she liked people caring who she was. Even though she was only famous because of whom she was married too. She figured that she wouldn't be under his shadow forever though she would have her chance to shine but right now she had a beautiful family to rise with her handsome hormone crazed husband.

Marron got into her car and smiled to herself life was great. She took off toward the school and was excited to pick up West from school he was going to the first grade next year and he made the all A's and was named teacher's favorite. Marron was proud but couldn't believe that he was already going to be in the first grade. It was like she just had him yesterday. She felt so old but she wouldn't change it for anything. Marron got out the car as she arrived to the school and smiled as she saw the class at school. They had a little graduation and she was just on time.

Marron found her way to the seat that had her name on written with crayon.

She saw West standing in line as she waved to him. Taking out her phone she began to snap pictures of him in his mini cap and gown. After the ceremony he came down and ran to her kissing her belly and then kissing his mother's cheek. "Hey mom where is Trunks at"? West said looking around with disappointment in his voice. "You know he's been busy lately but he going to make it up to us promise". West nodded and Marron saw the little girl standing behind West. She had two little red ponytail and one blue eye and one green.

"West who is that behind you? Are you going to introduce her"? West pulled the little girl next to him. "This is my girlfriend I told you about Kelly can she come over to play for a while"? West said with the biggest smile on his face. "Umm…slow down there cowboy. We have to ask her parent's first." Marron said looking around for them. West waited no time before he pulled his mom over to Kelly's parents.

Marron smiled at the women that stood before her that was a spitting image of her daughter expect her eyes where both blue. Marron shook the women hand. "Hi I'm West's mom, Marron." The women smiled and shook her hand. "Oh so you're the charmer's mother, my name is Haden. I met him a while ago I'm a volunteer at the school".

"Oh yeah he is quite the ladies' man. I've heard about your daughter for a while now it seems there good friends." Marron said ruffling her son's shaggy hair. "Yeah they are play pals on the playground. Kelly are ready asked me if she could come over but I told her it was totally up to you". The red head mother said flipping her hair off her shoulder exposing a peacock feather that was tattooed from her collarbone to the bottom of her ear.

Marron couldn't help to wonder how old she was. She looked her age if not older. "Yeah its fine with me but the house is going to be really busy tonight. My husband is having a dinner party. Why don't the both of you come? West usually get so bored with them since he usually the only kid there". The redhead looked in the air and smiled. "Sure why not it sounds fun plus me and Kelly have nothing to do tonight just text me the address and we will be there tonight."

Haden said grabbing her daughter's hand. "Okay will do. Oh and the attire is cocktail so dress however you want." The women smiled and walked away. "Well West I think I just made a new friend."

The time passed quickly as Marron rushed around to make sure that everything was in order for the signing party tonight. The cooks were done cooking and the decorators were done decorating. Marron looked at her appearance in the mirror and frowned she sure was ready to have this baby but she wasn't due for another seven weeks. Shrugging her shoulders she figured that was all she could do. Curling her hair and putting on a light grey dress long sleeved dress that the back was sheer to the middle of her back and It stopped at the top of her knees.

As for tonight she would have loved to wear a great pair of heels instead a nice pair of flats would have to do for the night. Marron placed on her earrings in the mirror and saw Trunks fixing his tie behind her. "Hey sweetheart, I think you're a bit too sexy to be pregnant." Trunks said raising his eyebrow at her sheer back and hemline. "I'll already pregnant what else can happen"? Trunks kissed her cheeks and began to massage her shoulders.

"I change my mind can we cancel and just spend the rest of the night in bed I'm tired of formalities. "Marron closed her eyes at the wonderful massage she was receiving from her still horny spouse. "No, I'm actually excited plus West's friend's mom is coming and I'm really looking forward to talk to talk to her and her husband". Trunks just shook his head. "Okay well people should be arriving soon I'm just glad that West won't be bored as hell".

They walked down together as Marron's phone began to ring on the counter top. She ran over and grabbed it. "Hello"? Marron said answering the phone she listened and began to walk to the entrance of the house and waved. Marron and Trunks bought the beach house from Goten since Bulla and him got an apartment on the other side of town to have more privacy. She saw the girl pull up in a rather nice car. Marron was having a hard time reading this girl.

But she only saw her on the child get out of the all black SUV.

They walked to the door and Marron just smiled as she looked at the girl wearing a dress that looked like it stopped where it finished. Haden wore a hot yellow tube of a dress with a slits on her ribs were cut outs on the dress. "Well this well be another interesting party". Trunks said slid his arm around Marron.

**Review Review REVIEW!**


	25. Short Dresses,Formalities and In Between

**Short Dresses, Formalities and In Between**

Author's Note: Ummm… Please Review!

All eyes were on Haden all night as the relieving dress drove the older executives hearts raced every time she stood up. The night went by with minimal drama and Marron and Haden sat on the couch as they drunk virgin daiquiris with their feet up. The kids had knocked themselves out while running and playing in the mansion together. They began to talk as Marron noticed the similarities and differences.

"So do you work in town"? Haden nodded and was silent for a while. "Before you judge me just know I work really hard, but…I work at cirque". Marron almost spit out her drink. "Are you serious"? The girls head hung low as she responded to the initial reaction. "Yea… I figured someone like you wouldn't understand." Marron just laughed and put her hand on her shoulder and looked at her

"No…believe me I do. I use to headline at the Cirque for about a year before I was married". Haden's mouth would have hit the floor if not attached to her face. Her eye bulged and eyed Marron form head to toe.

"I know I look like a whale now but I use to have it". Haden shook her head that wasn't the reason she was surprise. Marron was married to the most powerful man in the city and probably the world and she use to have to strip to make ends meet. "I've never heard of you. I just can't believe it that's all. "

Marron tipped up her glass and looked at her. "Ever heard of… Bobby Red?" She nodded and Haden fell out her chair and picked herself up. "Wow you're her. I mean you were like a legend people still come in asking for you." As she sat back down Trunks ascended the stairs with only a towel wrapped around his waist as he was fresh out the shower. Marron mouth held agape as he didn't realize they still had guest. Haden just looked at him and turned back to Marron.

"Oh I see why you quit…"

"Umm… Trunks Haden is still here while your strut half naked". Trunks slowly turned to face the two women from the open kitchen and grasped a kitchen napkin and covered his chest. As is that was doing anything but making him look more silly and attractive. "Oooo…uh…Hi Haden um. I'm going to go now". If he could have walked any faster he would have left the towel on the ground.

Marron watched Haden watch Trunks running as she felt herself instantly get jealous. "So Haden why didn't your husband come? Haden only laughed at her statement. Marron was confused she began to laugh and finish her drink.

"I'm gay." Marron tired her best not to feel completely uncomfortable. "Oh well that's interesting. What about Kelly's dad"? Haden just shrugged her shoulders.

"Marron just because I'm gay doesn't mean I've never had a one night stand. I didn't even remember if they guy had a last name. I got drunk at a frat party that I had no business being at and nine months later. I had a beautiful baby girl and I raised her all by myself til this day". Marron knew that story all too well. It was like she was listening to her own story. That made Marron feel much more comfortable again. Even though she should have never judged her in the first place.

"Does West have a dad in the picture because he looks nothing like Trunks". Marron frowned thinking about Grayson. He called every week to talk to West and still sent money even though she told him it was unnecessary but he still insisted. She just used it from his college funds. He was found guilty but only had to serve fifteen months which he was almost halfway too.

"Every heard of Garasin Architecture? Well the owner of that is his dad. He is in jail for insider trading right now". Haden laughed and nodded. "Wow so you like them wealthy I can respect that"? Marron was offended by her tone and words but it was what most said about her behind her back this was just the first time someone said it to her face besides Bulla that is.

"It's not like that at all. I was with Trunks before I met Grayson and I was with Grayson after I dated Trunks and before either one of them had success. We have a long history of love triangles like high school type shit."

"I'm not judging you Marron. I'm just stating the obvious and you don't have to explain anything to me". Haden looked at her watch and smiled. "I got to go, I have an early morning". She nodded and helped her with her sleeping child and walked them to the door. "Maybe we can have lunch because I think we have a lot of talking to do". Haden smiled and they bid each other good bye for the night. Marron walked up the stairs and tucked West in and made her way to her bed room to see a still busy Trunks.

He smiled seeing her enter the room and greeted her with a kiss. Trunks had his laptop and paper spread across the king sized bed.

"Tonight went well". Marron said unzipping her dress letting it fall to the floor. Trunks looked up from his computer to get a peep at her developing body. He watched her like a vulture as she slid on one of his t-shirts and came and stood in front of him. Trunks wrapped his hands around her and kissed her belly. "I got about fifteen minutes before I video chat with the company In America do you want to"? Marron sat in his lap and began to kiss his lips as he pushed everything on the ground to give him more room to work her angles. Trunks pulled the shirt over her head and began to lead kisses up and down her body making her moan. As her fingers ran though his freshly cut hair.

Trunks smiled as lead his way down to her panties and kissed her wet panties. He smiled, "I've barely touched you and you're drenched". He said with a cocky smile on his face. Marron looked down at him in suspicion. "I'm not even horny what are you talking about. Marron struggled to sit up and patted herself and then looked down at Trunks wet grey sweat pants. Her eyes grew larger every second.

"Marron did you piss on me"?! He said jumping at the ring on his pants as he patted the bed realizing it was also wet. "I think...my water just broke".

**Author's Note: Calm down…This will not be a miscarriage. Sorry so short.**


	26. It's Coming

**It's Coming**

**Author's Note: I had to do some gross research too write this one so you better review! My eyes still burn…**

"Trunks… I can't do this. She's coming…O…shit I feel her coming"! Trunks didn't know what to do. "Hold it please Marron…Were only five minutes away". Marron began to scream in the backseat of her Audi as West rubbed his mother head as it was doused in sweat. Trunks didn't want to but he pulled over. "Marron come on were flying". Marron looked at him with a dumbfound look on her face.

"IM FUCKING HAVING A BABY YOU IDIOT. YOU WANT TO FLY!? WHAT IF IT FALLS OUT OF ME IN MID-AIR YOU IDIOT"? Trunks and West both looked over to her and wasn't sure if it was okay to speak now. Trunks only took a deep breath and opened the drives door on the side of the interstate. "West call 911 and tell them this baby is probably going to be here before them".

**Trunks POV**

Okay Trunks you're a genius. You create some of the most technological things in the galaxy. You can deliver your own baby on the side of the road right? She needs you right now and so does your baby. I took a long deep breath and slid down her wet sweat pants and threw them over my shoulder. I looked up at West and frowned.

"Hey Buddy it's going to get kind of crazy back here. Think you could sit in the front"? He nodded and jumped in the front seat. Marron smiled at me and held West hand as he kept his head forward. I rolled up my sleeves and pulled away her panties that were drenched. I tossed them in the bush(no pun intended) and looked. Marron's head was titled back in agony as I spread her legs apart and seen it was defiantly coming quickly.

I never really knew something so small could spread its self so far open…

A ear pitching scream blared in my ears as I saw the head peering from between her legs. Before I knew it the babies shoulders was passing. "Ahhhhhhh…" I tried to remember all the things that I saw on the baby channels Marron made me watch and none of that shit was helpful at all. I knew I needed to be most cautious I had ever been. West turned around hearing the babies scream as looked up at Marron.

"Come on just a couple more pushes baby…just a little bit more…" Marron let out a powerful scream as the torso and the legs came out as a scream baby girl looked up at me with dark blue eyes and a head full of light lilac colored hair.

Normal POV

It was noticeably a couple shades brighter than his own, almost a blush pink. Trunks grabbed a jacket of his he left in the car and wrapped the crying baby in the suit jacket. Marron was only passed out when he patted the fluid out her throat. Trunks looked at Marron as her breathing was shallow. He watched the ambulance arrive as he looked over his wife.

"Sir, we are responded to the call your son made. Please sir hand us the baby we need to get both of them to the hospital immediately. You're welcomed to follow". Trunks nodded and handed his baby over to the stranger. Carrying her to the ambulance West had a worried look on his face. Trunks pulled him closer by his shoulder. "Hey you want to catch a ride on my back to the hospital. I don't think I can take the smell of that car. They made their way to the hospital to meet everyone there. Trunks was so nervous and excited.

The baby was so beautiful he had created something beautiful. Trunks was in love as soon as he saw his daughter. He was wondering what was taking so long. "Mr. Briefs…can I have a word with you"? Trunks heart fell to the ground he couldn't take the pain of losing another child especially one that he had already became so fond of. Vegeta looked at him and gave him a reassuring nod. The women in the lab coat lead him to a secluded hall way and into a room with a mini-fridge and a coffee machine.

"Would you like a cup of coffee it's nothing special but I enjoy it". Trunks looked at the brunette with a confused expression on his handsome feature. He brushed his hair back with his hands. "Could you please give me an update on my wife and child?" The doctor nodded and sat at the table and ushered for him to sit down. "Okay the good news or bad news first". Trunks frozen and looked at her with a worried expression.

"Please just tell me". Trunks asked with both of his hands on his head looking at the white tilted ground. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, but I just wanted to tell you that your daughter is healthy to be so premature. Actually she is fully developed, your wife on the other hand she has cancer…breast cancer". Trunks looked at her with complete shock on his face.

"Are you serious…Is she okay". The doctor nodded. "She is fine but how about you and your son go in there and say hello to your new daughter. We will talk about the details later. This is supposed to be a happy moment for you two". Trunks gave her a unwilling smile and nodded at to her. "Thank you doctor".

Trunks but on a brave face and nodded to his family that everything was going to be okay. He grabbed West's hand and lead him to the room that Marron was in. Trunks knocked gently and was met with an exhausted Marron holding their daughter close to her. She had tears gently streaming down her face. "She is beautiful… Trunks we made this." West stood behind his step-father and peaked behind his leg at his mother.

"Come here sweetie do you want to hold her"? West nodded without saying a word. Trunks asked him to sit and handed his new baby sister to him. "She's so pretty mom. What's her name"? Trunks looked at his wife and put his arm around her shoulder. "I like the name Anais Christine Briefs." Trunks nodded and kissed her head gently.

"What do you think about that West"? The young boy nodded and smiled to the man who had become his father over the last past year. Marron smile and gripped Trunks hand tightly causing him to look at her, "We can do this together" she whispered into his ear. Trunks gave her a sad smile pulled her closer hugging her tightly to him. He wanted to keep her safe from the world. He wanted to be her savior and he felt like he had failed at the simple task.

"I know".

**The End- Sequel or No Sequel? Dun…Dun…DUUUUNNNN! It's been a long ride but I love every single one of you but a good writer always knows when to end a story instead of dragging it out by its toes. Review…Review…Review!**


End file.
